Stolen Moments of War
by Oh-Johanna
Summary: When war and a duty to others bind your path, there is little room for anything else. But despite this, they have managed to steal, at least for tonight, a true moment of pleasure. A stolen moment of war. One Shot turned story
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I meant for this to be a 'One Shot' but as I was writing the description I suddenly got excited to make it a story. So if you think this has any merit at all and would like to see the full story of these two characters, leave me a comment. If not, i'll leave it as it is. Either way, hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

On the foot of the stairs they stood, each turned in conversation to another, so close they were almost touching. She spoke with a voice that was well trained in the art of both compassion and nerve and he, as always, was cordial and sincere.

Almost like clockwork their separate conversations began to disperse and they each bid farewell as the other parties disappeared through entries and around corridors.

It was then that he turned to her with a warm, familiar expression. "After you, Professor."

She smiled at him playfully and lifted her robes an inch of so from the ground to begin the long ascent to their rooms.

"The castle seems quiet tonight." He said.

"If only it would remain so." She teased.

At the first landing he placed his hand lightly on the small of her back. She kept her eyes to the floor but accepted its warmth.

On the top of the second stair that hand rested there securely, fingers snaking around the bone of her hip that lay beneath her thick, dark robes. They walked much closer together now, her shoulder brushing against his chest a they moved. Her perfume drifting up to meet his senses.

He leaned in to kiss the top of her head. Soft strands of greying hair flittered against his cheeks and he felt wholly alive and wholly undeserving of this beautiful whitch beside him.

At the third floor she paused and glanced opposite the path they had been following.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Yes," she answered, still looking away. "I've just forgotten some instruments for my classes tomorrow."

"Do you need them so late?"

"No." She said, turning to him now, color rising in her cheeks. "But I will need them in the morning when I wake up such a great distance from my own quarters." She had an oddly embarrassed look as she spoke this and he understood her meaning.

"I will see you shortly then." And grinning he placed a delicate kiss upon her lips that lingered long after he had drawn away.

"I wont be long,"

She smiled as she took her leave and he let his hand fall from her waist reluctantly.

The corridor seemed longer than she remembered but soon the echoes of his footsteps faded and the only sound was that of her own steady motions.

When she knew him gone she let out a pleasant sigh and slowed her pace. The castle was wonderful this time of night and with no one around she allowed herself a smile and an imprudent abandon of character.

Around a certain corner she began to dart her eyes this way and that about her surroundings, as a cat who is patiently watching a terrified mouse, only she was looking for something. Or someone. And at the precise moment that she would have guessed, that someone appeared.

From a narrow opening behind a stubborn looking suit of armor, a hand shot out and clamped upon her wrist, dragging her into the small dark passageway beyond.

It was to her credit that she did not let out a cry of alarm but her breath caught and her body stiffened as he threw her to him. They collided unceremoniously but before she had time to think he was upon her. Hands roaming and clutching at the soft round features of her figure.

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his lips to hers with haste. They stumbled under the force of each other and she was knocked back against the stone wall.

She let out a quiet moan. "Oh god.."

She was breathing hard and he pressed himself closer. The cold stones protruded against her hips and shoulders at harsh angles.

Fingers that had been thrown against the wall moved forward to wrap around his neck. They slid up to tangle themselves in the soft black hair that fell about his face.

"Where have you been?" He managed through greedy advances.

With cold lips he bit and kissed her neck so that she leaned into his embrace and her breaths tickled and licked his ear. His arms were about her waist, tightening their grip with every breath they took until he had every inch of her pressed against him.

With a sharp gasp she threw her head back and forced through hot, breathy words. "Why must you torment me?"

He straightened himself so that he towered above her and took her hands in his own, leaning into them against the wall, and claimed her mouth desperately with his own. It was as though months had passed since he had last tasted her, or felt her heaving breasts against him.

He broke his grip and tore at her robes. She was shaking with the anticipation. Her cloak fell to the floor without modestly but her dress remained resilient and unmoving. With wands stored away he pulled the fabric hard in opposite directions to tear it apart.

"Why," he snarled between wet, hungry kisses, "Do you wear such intolerable garbs?"

She slipped her hands from the tangled mess of his hair down beneath the thick folds of his black cloak where his skin burned for the need of her.

Then a wonderful tear could be heard and her bodice fell open to reveal tender, white breasts. He ran his hands over them, skin meeting skin in excruciating ecstasy and he broke his lips from hers to better feel their warmth on the subtle bosom.

Her nails pierced his shoulders as his hands slid around her now exposed waist. She wanted this man – needed this man inside her. How she had the power to force herself to live without him she would never know.

And then they heard a sound.

Immediately he tightened his hold and froze, and his lips stopped short between the curves of her breast. Her eyes opened upward where they had been pointing and for a moment they waited motionless.

Then it came again, closer now but still just an echo from further down the corridor, though altogether formidable.

"Minerva…"

Still neither moved.

"Its Albus." She whispered as the voice came again.

Slowly he stood and she brought her eyes down to meet his. He lifted the torn robes that had fallen about her and placed them delicately upon her shoulders once more. As he did this she ran her fingers through his dark hair, eventually letting them slide down his cheek.

His eyes closed as if in a dream and he turned into the frail hand and kissed, open mouthed, her palm where it rested. She savored the feeling she knew would be soon too fleeting.

He stopped abruptly and sighed heavy and defeated.

Seeing this she lowed her hand and gently lifted the sleeve of his robe where the dark mark twitched and danced in a black ballet upon his skin. She rested her hand there, tracing the lines with her fingers.

"It's him." He said at last and she looked up to see his stern features in control once more.

Her name resonated through the halls again and he snarled. "How much longer must I endure this?"

She lowered his sleeve slowly and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles. "How much longer that I must this?" She asked.

He didn't respond. They both understood.

Footsteps approached their lover's refuge and he hastily wrapped his arms around her once more, resting his forehead against hers. "Soon, my love." He breathed.

"It will never be soon enough."

Their lips met in one final sweet embrace and then he stepped away from that place, and she shrank gingerly into her perfect feline form.

And in the darkness they parted once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Not a lot of juicy moments for you greedy fans here, gotta' get some plot goin' and I think you'll like the direction it's headed. Don't worry though, more seduction to come!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Professor McGonagall took her rightful seat at the staff table and the other teacher's filed in according to arrival. To Minerva's right a sweet tempered professor with sandy blond hair sat and filled herself a cup of steaming tea.

Minerva turned to her astonished. "Why Professor Vector, has your hair really grown longer since yesterday?"

The charming young witch let out a shy laugh, fingering her long locks and blushed ever so slightly. "I just can't help myself, Minerva. I know its always in the way when I'm working but I love it too much to resist."

Minerva eyed amusedly the angelic hair that hung and flittered about the chair. She had always liked the Arithmancy professor. The innocence of her eager quest for knowledge and the dancing quality about her eyes suggested a witch not unlike the one she herself had been when she was younger. True, Septima gave a few more girlish smiles, a few less stern looks but she was as steadfast and competent as any the most demanding of professors at Hogwarts.

"How _is_ the work coming along?" Minerva asked.

Professor Vector became suddenly serous, although her delightful character kept her from ever quite seeming so.

"Painfully slow, but I'm making progress. Twelve divisions in yesterdays Daily Prophet alone. The trouble is connecting them. I just haven't figured out the pattern yet. It has to do with reciprocals, I just know it does.."

She began to speak more to herself than anyone else now and McGonagall let her own attention be diverted by the two men who entered the hall through a side entrance at the other end of the table.

Snape and Dumbledore walked slowly, engrossed in a private discussion. She watched them as they moved, as though one body, neither one conceding their steps to the other. Severus's eyes narrowed as they moved closer but their expressions never gave them away.

When at last they reach their places they lingered a moment longer as Dumbledore whispered something to Snape. The other nodded in response and instead of sitting, walked around their chairs to stand behind the one to Professor Vector's right.

As Dumbledore sat he placed a wrinkled hand over the one in Minerva's lap and leaned in to place a small kiss on her cheek. His tone was lighter now, like a switch had gone off in his brain.

"Good morning, dear. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke. I received an early owl that required some urgent attention."

"I thought as much. But as you see, I managed to dress myself despite this."

She buttered her toast.

Dumbledore tried, but failed, to suppress a smile at her cheek. She never seemed to miss an opportunity to tease him. But she was right, even after all these years he coddled her. Who, given the chance to love this woman, wouldn't?

When Professor Sinistra arrived she was surprised to see Snape standing at her place, and even more so to have him inform her of Dumbledore's request for her company. But it was only a momentary shock before she shrugged and gave him a goofy smile.

"Ah well," She said. "Enjoy my dear friend Septima's company while I go play grown up."

She grinned deviously and Snape's expression contorted in a unpleasant manner.

She bounced away only pausing a moment to say. "Oh Seppie dear, I _love_ your hair this morning! I wish I could get mine to grow that quickly."

Professor Vector seemed to come out of a captivating thought and her reply was somewhat delayed but pleased. "Thank you, Aurora. You just need a little practice, that's all. Why Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise."

Dumbledore turned his attention politely from his doting wife and began what looked like a long and serious conversation with Professor Sinistra. Minerva in turn buttered a second piece of toast and glanced at her timepiece. 7:30. She debated for a moment or two whether she had time to finish her fifth year's lesson plan before her first class began.

The morning was a calm one, much calmer than some others this term and she glanced around at the students. Geoffrey Hooper was wildly gesturing with a sticky Cornish pastry in his hand, which was waving precariously close to the hair of a nearby student.

With a few muttered words the pastry flew up straight out of the boys hand and fluttered itself down onto the plate in front of him.

Alarmed, he stopped whatever he had been saying and looked around until he found the source of this phenomenon. Seeing the disapproving raise of McGonagall's eyebrow he shrank himself down in his seat. She watched him reluctantly grab the food and shove it in his mouth for a large bite.

When she turned her attention back to the table Professor Vector had managed to cow Snape into a conversation about the piece of paper in front of her.

"Seven." She was saying. "Seven! The implications here are unimaginable." Her hair had fallen about her face and she brushed it away absentmindedly. "Look." She pulled out her want and pointed it to the page. Like thick smoke the numbers folded up off the sheet into the air and she rearranged them with gentle flicks.

"There!" She said excitedly when they stopped. "Seven duplications, at least six of them from enumerative variables. Two pairs of three, which can be inverted according to calibration."

Severus appeared to be just as disinterested with this topic as he did any other but he angled his head obligingly for better vision. "It is a similar formula but, as I recall, the underlying parables seem remarkably vacant."

"Well exactly!" She burst, becoming more excited now and began rearranging the numbers again. "Oh, if I only had my charts I could show you properly."

Minerva smiled to herself at the sincerity of the Arithmancy professor's excitement, and if she wasn't mistaken, a small grin appeared across Severus's lips as well, though his direction never changed.

It was often that he spoke with her this way, smiling when she smiled, letting her know that he was watching, keeping his eyes on her. It was a small sign of affection when the circumstances prevented one from being properly expressed. Minerva found it comforting. She liked having a secret. Her own life had been under public display ever since she and Albus had married. This was something different though. This was something all hers.

She tried to keep her mind on the conversation at hand. It was dangerous to let it wander too far but she'd missed more key questions and was having trouble keeping up.

"Aconite or doxycide?" Snape lulled.

"No, no. I'm sure it started with a sss…"

"Scintillation potion?"

"Yes! That's the one. The entire principle behind it is arithmatic."

"There is the roonspoor."

"Yes, yes, but its properties are inconsequential compared with the impact of the numerals."

Snape's eyes widened irritably at this remark.

"Minerva?"

A quiet voice came from McGonagall's left and she turned back to Albus.

"Aurora is going to keep her eyes on the stars for us and I've asked her to report directly to you. I hope that will be alright."

"Of course, Albus." She gave a nod to Professor Sinistra.

"Anything out of the ordinary," he continued. "Must be observed immediately. If you cannot find me, Severus may be of some value but be sure to record a memory of it so I may review them later. If it is serious, send a patronus. I won't be far."

He turned back to the astronomy professor to repeat this information.

Minerva peered around her collegues, further down the table to the very end. She knew why he was preparing in such a way. It was unclear whether his presence at Hogwarts would soon be unwelcomed. That was the way he had phrased it, but she knew how serious these turn of events were. The Ministry had never questioned his actions in such a definitive way before. She tensed to think of it and the sight of the lady in pink claiming a seat of highest academia did little to calm her.

_Professor_ Umbridge sat serenely superior at the far end, in conversation with a nervous-looking Professor Flitwick. The short wizard kept adjusting his place atop the perch of his seat and clearing his throat.

Minerva tore herself away from the scene angrily and as she did so she could feel Dumbledore's hand come to rest on hers again. He hadn't interrupted his discussion but through this soft presence and clasp of his hand she heard him clearly as if he spoke. _This too shall pass, dear one_.

She took a sip of tea to calm her nerves. It was cold. But there was little time left now anyway, some of the professors were already beginning to shuffle out. Snape was standing, attempting to leave but still held in conversation. His dry tone rang clear across the noise of the room.

"I believe I may have a few books that would be useful. I will see that you get them."

"That would be wonderful, Severus, thank you!" Professor Vector said earnestly.

He bowed his head an inch and then silently took his leave.

Minerva watched him exit through the oak doors, black cloak flowing behind him. She stood herself then, and lightly brushed her fingers over Dumbledore's shoulder as a sign that the day was beginning and she followed through the doors towards her classroom.

Professor Sinistra caught up with her only a few yards down the corridor and hailed her down.

"Minerva! I've just been speaking with Dumbledore, it can't be true what he's been telling me. It's just unbelievable! Who would want to–"

"Aurora." Minerva said quickly. She had seen the pointed, pink shoes before there had ever been a sound. "Perhaps this is not the moment to discuss it."

Professor Sinistra looked behind her to where Minerva's eyes gazed and suddenly grew quiet.

Minerva lowered her voice to a whisper, something there seemed to be a lot of since the new DADA teacher had been acquired. "Just make sure you keep your head down, there is no telling what the consequences may be."

Aurora gave a nervous nod in response as Umbridge walked passed them with her notorious, sickening smile and a nod.

When she'd gone Minerva spoke again. "Decorum is imperative here. If you feel you must discuss it either Dumbledore or myself must be the only one's to whom you speak."

"Of course, I'm sorry." She said getting antsy again. "I just get so carried away. Something about that woman is just so unsettling."

Minerva nodded. "For us all."

Professor Vector chose at that moment to enter the corridor and Sinistra's face changed from alarm to delight.

"Oh, Septima!" She called. "_Please_ tell me you have a free period now because I must talk with you about something—"

She caught the wide, incredulous look of warning Minerva shot in her direction.

"—something only you can answer." She finished innocently.

"Well, I do have several papers.."

"Oh those can wait." She said, and grabbing her friend's hand she dragged her off in the direction of the gardens.

Minerva stared after them exasperated. There were times that being the oldest witch in the castle felt like too much responsibility for one person. Well, she thought, not the _oldest_ witch. Thank Merlin for Poppy.

She checked her timepiece once more. No chance for the lesson plan now, her second years were waiting and they, at last, deserved some semblance of an education. No matter what the Ministry thought.

But as hard as she tried, walking on she couldn't help but wonder what Albus and Severus had been discussing so secretively. Both men had gradually begun to be more secretive with her. And, noticeably, most often concerning secrets between themselves.

She worried sometimes at the closeness of these two men. Worried that she may be intruding on the balance of things by coming in between such a pair. They seemed to feed off one another. Needed each other. It hadn't always been this way, but as this was the way it had grown she felt herself a vulgar part of it. As Dumbledore's wife she had a place in this world. As another man's lover she held a separate place. But as the tear in the folds of a friendship, there was no place for her there. That was no place for anyone but the most vile of savages.

And as these thoughts filled her the twang of regret bit at her chest. A rolling wave of dishonor, deceit, betrayal. Things she bullied into submission. But this was not the time for such thoughts, and she forced her mind to leave that place, to think of something, anything else. And the corridor came back into view and the faces of her students warmed her, and she began her teaching for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next weekend Albus left for London. Minerva had met him in his office early to discuss more preparations for the school but the talk was wanton with anxiousness. In the little room the midday sun shone through each window like a breath of fresh air, and every device within was spinning or turning or bobbing as it should have been. There was not a thing out of place.

"I should be gone no more than a week." He said, tucking the last few papers neatly into his desk.

"Are you going to see the Order?" She asked.

"If time permits. It may be only a short visit."

"Do go. I worry about Sirius. He's so restless these days. Perhaps you will have more luck with him than I."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll need you there at the next few meetings while you can get away."

"I had been planning to do so."

She handed him the traveling cloak that had been draped over the back of his chair. Hoisting it over his shoulders he fiddled a moment with the buttons before she brushed his hands aside.

"Let me."

Reaching up with long fingers she gently stroked the cloth, staring melancholy at the buttons as they fastened themselves in place.

"You're worried." He said, looking down at her expression.

"I'm always worried."

He took her hands in his own and held them there against his chest. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't listen if I did."

She looked up at his great blue eyes, clear and full of life as though he were only a boy of sixteen. Or a man of seventy-six as he had been when they were wed. They seemed frozen in another time, and she was frozen with them.

They glistened now as he smiled. "I always listen."

She raised one eyebrow cynically. "There is a great difference between _hearing_ and _listening_, dearest."

"Ah, well," He said wispy, "Blame an old man for forgetting subtle nuances."

"Just.. be careful." She managed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed lightly just above her temple. "How could I not be with such a guardian as you?"

She sighed in his arms, but contented or dismayed he did not know.

They made their farewells last but a few moments longer, a few sweet kisses, a light embrace.

"I should return before Aurora's first report, but if I do not—"

"I know, I'll have a vile."

He gave a final goodbye wink and then he was gone.

Now that the headmaster had vanished, the sunny little room seemed less inviting; The colors a little duller, the books a little dustier, the air a little thicker. And all about her the gizmos and gadgets had stopped their whirling and buzzing. It was as if everything there had deflated with disappointment in his absence.

From a silver frame on the far wall, Phineas Black made a noise that sounded like a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

"_Must_ you two always be in here cooing at one another?" He shuddered.

Minerva looked over at him irritably, but he continued unmoved.

"It is torture enough to constantly be forced the pleasure of Dumbledore's mad ramblings, but to be subjected to these indecent love scenes – such that only a _first year_ could dream up – is downright unbearable!"

The proud Slytherin crossed his arms pointedly in a huffy manner.

"I'd thought you could have learned to mind your own business. After all it has been some years." Minerva replied in a nonchalant manner. "There are _other_ portraits you may visit, you know."

"Mmm, yes." He said loftily. "Unfortunately for me, between the babbling and the slobbering there are moments of value that I, as a guardian of this school, must remain privy to."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

Seeing this Phineas leaned far out of his chair threateningly. "Don't think I haven't heard a thing or two that has failed to reach _your_ ears!"

She tried to be patient with him. "Phineas, the discussions of this office are meant to be private. You are no longer headmaster here. It is Dumbledore now who is guardian of this school."

"You think yourself above me, do you?" his voice suddenly got colder, softer. "I could tell you things that would chill your blood. So suddenly that it would cease to flow! Oh yes," he said, a devilish grin appearing on his face. "The things I could tell you about your _precious_ Albus. The things you would do if you only knew."

His words were slow and poisonous and their tone began to take on a sinister air. It unnerved her in a way she couldn't begin to explain.

She didn't want to hear anymore. No good would come from listening to his hateful man. She took her leave of the place, without a formal farewell but as she did he called out after her.

"I'd be nicer to old Phineas, if I were you. One day you'll want to know all that I can tell you. And when that day comes, I might have pity on you, or I just might remember how you always disliked me."

The door shut behind her and the voice was drowned out. She had enough to worry about without the irritating threats of someone who, quite frankly, didn't even exist!

She shook off his words with one quick breath and continued her decent through the castle. Today was not a day to fill with worries about things that could not be changed or that only _may_ exist. This was a day to enjoy. For this was a Quidditch day. A _Slytherin_ Quidditch day to be exact.

When she reached the pitch the words of Phineas Black still lingered through her thoughts, but they were soon vanished by the ruckus of the stadium. Flags and banners were already waving in the strong wind and the taunting chants of the crowd had begun.

In fact, McGonagall heard among them the distinct tune of "Grind The Gryffindor to the Ground." An old Slytherin standard that had been around since she was in school, though the words had been modified quite a bit. With "A pixie may be trixy but a Griffy's born a diffy" to something like "Prissy, Sissy, Pixie but at least he's not a Griffy!" The tune was no less appealing now than it had been then.

As she walked along the path the song seemed to grow more pronounced in her ears. She searched for the source until finally she realized someone was humming it very quietly behind her. Turning around she saw the endearingly cocky expression of Professor Snape.

"That was always one of my personal favorites." He lulled.

She rolled her eyes and he grew amused. "Not in the mood to play, Minerva?"

"Lets just say I'm glad today's a Quidditch match because you Slytherins are trying my very last nerve."

He grinned but said nothing.

Minerva made her way up the steps to the teacher's box, Snape following close behind. They turned down the same row and she did her best at averting her eyes from his. "Going to sit with me then, are you?"

He looked reproachful. "_I_ am going to sit next to your indulgent spokesman to ensure that fair _commentary_ may at least be provided by your house, if not fair sportsmanship."

At this she scoffed. "As if the knave would call the nettle kind!"

He cocked his head curiously as they sat, but she could read the mocking in his eyes. "Something you learned as a girl?"

She shot him a look. "I am not so old that you are unfamiliar with an expression so common, however dated it may be. But I can see the game has made you childish so I will forgive you this for now."

Severus managed only a chuckle before the horns sounded bold against the sky and the voice of Lee Jordan rang out above the crowd. "Let the games begin!"

The students cheered as on the field Madam Hooch released the golden snitch and the players began their battle for victory.

Lee wasted no time. "And they're off! Katie Bell manages to grab the quaffle with an immediate pass to Johnson and – Ooh! Katie takes an immediate bludger to the leg by that no-account scoundrel, Montague. Looks like studying their bamboozle charms has really paid off for Slytherin this season."

Snape gave Minerva a sour glance and she smiled unapologetically as she watched the pitch.

By the second half however, the score was 50/30 in favor of Slytherin and Minerva had stopped speaking to him as a matter of personal pride.

The first half of the game had been spent mostly in silence anyway, with either party contributing their tactfully jabbing comments every so often. But they kept the conversation civil, limiting it to Quidditch. This was not the place to make a scene of any kind, though of course, they were at liberty to do so. And _had_ done so a few years back as a matter of fact. When that nasty little keeper, Miles Bletchley had hurled the quaffle straight into that poor Spinnet girl as she was passing. Knocked her clear off her broom and the ball hadn't even been in play.

But as head of houses, they ought to be some sort of role model for the students, outwardly at least, as they could not be inwardly. In more than one respect.

Now, however, there was a lull as Madam's Hooch and Pomfrey argued adamantly over the playing ability of Katie Bell, whom Crabb and Goyle had chosen as their target player for this evening.

The noise had died just enough to enable audible conversation and the two Professor's suddenly became very aware of one another's presence.

Snape was content to sit and wait, without the need to speak, but he could feel Minerva fidgeting beside him. Enjoying this moment of agitation he remained silent, letting her squirm until she finally spoke.

"Well, so far your House has performed as expected, with impropriety."

"An awkward word choice for a game of Quidditch Professor."

"If there were any better I'd use them." She said. "The way that Warrington wields his broom about as though heads were a dime a dozen. And I know you know what they're doing."

"I had thought they were playing Quidditch but you seem to be under a very different impression. Tell me, Professor, what _do_ you think we are playing?" He turned to her now, a different look about him, and she knew they were no longer discussing Quidditch.

She was saved a reply by the girlish call that came from behind them. "Yoo Hoo!"

Both professors turned towards the sound, Severus being slightly more irritated than she, expecting to see a student rounding their row, but to their surprise a bright Professor Sinistra dressed in yellow appeared instead.

"Oh dear Merlin." Minerva heard Snape groan under his breath.

Sinistra scooted around the other staff members to where the two rival head of houses sat and plopped down on Snape's right. "Whoo! That's a long climb, wouldn't like to do that more than once."

"Professor Sinistra," Minerva greeted curiously. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Can't a person show a little team spirit when the mood strikes them?"

Minerva adorned her patient face. "You didn't even attend Hogwarts as a student, Aurora."

"Well, so it was." She said with a helpless shrug. "Actually I've been looking for you everywhere. I never thought you'd be here."

Snape's arrogant voice came before Minerva could answer. "The Head of House at the first game of the season, yes it is a wonder."

The young witch smiled. "Oh, Severus, don't tease me, it isn't fair. I can never think of anything to say in my defense."

"Aurora," Minerva cut in. "Did you not say you were looking for me?"

"Yes," She eyed Severus now in a manner that seemed a child trying to lie. "Tomorrow night there may be something of interest developing in the 58th quadrant." She cocked her head suggestively. "Dumbledore thought you might like to know."

Both Snape and McGonagall starred at her. Neither knowing if the witch was in earnest. "Thank you, I would." Minerva said at last, trying to sound professional. She circled a few thoughts in her head before responding again. "When should I meet you?"

"It'd be best before the Durkish landing, that way we'll be able to see its progression clearly."

Another blank response.

"You know, Sir. Henry Mimbleton fell there by accident in 1782. We discovered the whole outer Limbray because of him."

Beside her Snape suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well anyway, before seven if you can."

Minerva nodded sharply. "I can." Then she tried to soften her features for the next question. "Will it…will it take long?" She asked, praying that it would be a short visit.

"Hard to tell with this one. But we should be in bed before midnight, don't worry. I'll see you then."

Minerva smiled weakly as she flounced away.

"How old is that witch?" Snape asked after she had gone.

Minerva sighed. "Twenty-eight."

He cringed.

"I'll need you there when I speak with her."

"Oh must I?" He groaned. "That woman is just so…so… well are there even words?"

She couldn't help but smile at his childish frustration. "She may be useful to the Order."

"Oh well, by all means," he drolled sarcastically. "If she's useful to Order she may act in any way that she like."

"That does seem to be the mark of one who is useful to the Order." She eyed him.

"I hope you don't mean me."

"Lets not argue, shall we. Lets just say that Albus has instructed, while he's away, that you must accompany me to hear the reports." She turned back to the pitch now to see the results of the skirmish. Katie was up playing again.

Snape watched the quaffle shoot up once more as the game resumed and the tiniest of smiles crossed his lips, and when he spoke again it was much softer, much kinder, and much more suggestive, than before.

"It would be a pleasure to escort you, Professor McGonagall, to the Astronomy tower late tomorrow evening."

The noise of the crowd had risen again and his words were drowned out for anyone else to hear.

"I'll have to leave a memory for Albus," she said quietly. Both their eyes averted the other's watching the quaffle move this way and that. "So be sure you are completely guarded. Albus can always tell when I've tampered with a memory."

"I promise to be on my best behavior." He said with a tone that suggested otherwise. "As long as you promise to bottle that memory immediately after the meeting. It has been far too long since Dumbledore went away."

"It's been three weeks."

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright all you greedy smut fans out there, I promised there'd be more! Tell me what you think of the story so far, and of this last scene, I just loved the idea of it. You'll see what I mean ;-D

.

.

.

.

.

Around quarter to seven the following evening, the two professors met under the cover of a familiar hallway. One that they had visited quite often. The corridor itself was just like any other you might find at Hogwarts. The walls were littered with portraits who greeted you as you passed, the floor made of stone.

But it held a very singular appeal to Minerva and Severus, in the way that a secret holds an appeal to only those who are aware of it. The reason was that this particular hallway had a room that may open and close only at the will of the person who desired it. And should you wish it, no one else could find it.

Moreover, there were no talking pictures in that room. They were always alone.

Professor's Snape and McGonagall exchanged what appeared to be an almost pleasant greeting before turning to walk, side by side, in the direction of the tallest tower.

"You're sure you'll not be called?" She asked, her voice lowered in a cautionary way.

"Not tonight. He is…otherwise occupied."

They walked.

"How long again?" He asked.

"We were assured no more than five hours, if you will believe it." She replied sarcastically.

He groaned. "Only five? I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Now Severus, if you behave, she may let you get a word in every now and then."

"That is the _least_ plausible outcome of this evening. The woman is beyond my comprehension."

"Is she?" Minerva smirked at Severus's clear dislike for the Astronomy Professor. "She seems to like you well enough."

He turned his eyes to her garishly. "You have a wicked sense of humor."

"Oh no, I have only a woman's eye." She teased.

They moved swiftly. They're great height allowing for a faster pace than most and their elegant strides matched the other's step for step.

"You wouldn't say such a thing if it were true. I know you. You're jealousy would get the better of you."

Turning her eyes Minerva nodded a silent greeting to a lady beneath an apple tree on the wall, then lowered her voice.

"You must think very highly of yourself if you believe that. What makes you think I wouldn't be glad to be rid of you?"

His eyebrows raised in an oddly delighted fashion for one who'd been insulted so.

"After all," She continued. "I do have many other things on my plate at the moment, It might be nice to get rid of some of my... _tension_."

He regarded her a moment. "Come to think of it," he said menacingly, "I rather wish she did fancy me, then I'd get to see whether you truly cared for me. Would you weep? Knowing that I had won the heart of a much younger, much more beautiful—ow!"

Snape stumbled and lifted his right foot off the ground as it swelled in pain.

Beside him Minerva smiled and raised the hand that held her wand. "Sorry," She said sweetly. "It must have slipped."

He glared at her in a way that – hopefully – only she could recognize. He couldn't _wait_ for this meeting to be over.

They continued their long strides a length further, but despite their obvious haste, as they rounded the last corner, neither could move quickly enough to evade the wandering eyes of Dolores Umbridge.

"Professors." She smiled a warm greeting, and they halted their step immediately. Neither gave a verbal response, but Severus made a small bow of the head and Minerva pursed her lips.

"What a pleasant surprise." The malicious frog continued. "I had no idea the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor were such good friends. It must please Dumbledore greatly to know his staff doesn't quarrel as much as his students do."

She cocked her head pleasantly but received no answer. Her hands were clasped in front of her, wand between them, fingers moving up and down, perhaps merely for effect, perhaps impatiently. And her eyes traveled back and forth from one to the other, studying their faces, looking for any sign of movement.

"Tell me, where are you off to this evening?" She asked as sweetly as she could muster.

"I don't think that matter concerns you, _Professor_." Minerva quipped.

Severus made a slight movement of warning but Umbridge's face lost only a sliver of its cheerfulness.

"Doesn't concern me?" She squeaked. "Why, I have been selected as High Inquisitor by the Minister of Magic himself! _Everything_ concerns me."

"That may be so for Hogwarts," Minerva sneered unpleasantly. "But not so for a private evening stroll between colleagues, whom you yourself have noted as friends. I can see no reason why this should fall under your duties, can you?"

Minerva stared defiantly at her, but instead of becoming angry, Umbridge seemed to grow more pleased with the direction of the conversation.

"I see. Well, far be it for me to interrupt such a private rendezvous. I won't impose myself any longer." She turned to leave but then paused theatrically and turned back around.

"I wonder, Minerva, if you are prepared for this week's scheduled inspection. After all, it is only a few days away now. I'd hate for these evening strolls to interfere with your teaching. But then again," She put her hand to her chin in mock consideration. "Dumbledore may have returned by then, I wonder if he knows about these little 'strolls' that you take in his absence."

Minerva was fuming now. "As I have told you before, Dolores, whatever my husband and I discuss in our own chambers is absolutely no concern of yours. Or the Ministry's."

Umbridge looked fraudulently sympathetic. "Mmm, yes, so you have said. It may do you good in the future, Minerva, to remember that your duties lay first and foremost to the Ministry, _not_ to your husband." There was a certain malicious quality about her as she said this, and Minerva knew that she intended to test both those bonds while there at Hogwarts.

"Well," she said cheerfully, "Goodnight." And swished away in a fuzzy mass of pink.

They stared off in her direction. Had they heard her right? Had she really stumbled upon their secret to soon? Her of all people!

"Spoken like someone who never married." Severus muttered after she left.

Minerva looked up curiously. "And how would you know?"

Snape shrugged. "Legilimens?"

She responsibly controlled the urge to box him. "I'd appreciate it if you would not meddle in my brain, Severus. But since you have already-"

"She's bluffing. I'm certain of it. She's grasping at straws, anything to make your life as miserable as she can."

"Well that's at least one job she's suited for."

He grinned. "Shall we?"

"Alright, but no more cheek."

"Best behavior." He said as the door shut behind them and they were alone in the winding stairwell. He rested a single hand on the small of her back, that with each step crept slowly downward to a more tawdry area and she shot him a look. "As soon as we're inside." He finished.

And then they were.

The large iron handle swung loudly as they pushed the door open and the last remaining glimmers of day descended upon them. In the distance a flock of birds past and they cawed their disappointment at the setting of the sun, already an orange ball sinking into the lake.

It was almost a beautiful moment and had it stayed that quiet and serene Minerva thought she would love to stay there all night, just listening to the sounds of Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Professor Sinistra rounded the corner and broke the revere. "Oh good, you're here. And oh! – Why Severus, I didn't know you'd be joining us."

Snape attempted a smile but without any real pleasure behind it, it came out as more of a curling of the lips. "The Headmaster has asked to attend these reports while he is away."

"Well the more the merrier, I almost never have company up here. Only Septima is willing to make the climb every now and then. But of course, she's a darling. And such an amazing witch, don't you think so?"

She looked at Snape expectantly. "I imagine she is." He said dryly. "Shall we just get on with it?"

"Yes, yes, I've got everything ready here." She whirled around to a large round table covered with brass objects and papers. In the center was a speculator, what looked like a glass top, but it was in fact a perfect replica of the sky, moving in and out of focus with the clouds. "Minerva come, take a look at this in here, just put your eye right up to it, don't worry it doesn't bite anymore. But be careful of the one to your right, haven't quite settled it yet. Oh dear, where did I put that chart, I meant to have it for you to study. I don't need it of course, but it would help you, now where did it go?"

Snape extended a hand to allow Minerva to move past him to the table, and as she did his expression could only read one thing. _Five hours of this? Really?_ And Minerva grinned.

.

.

.

Three hours, twelve minutes, and forty-two seconds later, Professor Snape felt as though he were losing his mind. It was worse than if he had had an entire class of first year girls who giggled every time something of importance was said. He prayed dearly that it would be over soon.

Minerva however, seemed to be taking the meeting in stride. If she were put out at all by the juvenile flounces that Sinistra constantly made, she showed no sign of it. Severus had to admit that one of this Gryffindor's most admirable feats was her ability to keep her head. He wished he could say the same for her students.

"You don't think it will come into effect?" Minerva was saying to the other witch.

"I don't know, but the cross lunar connections seem to be sparking something."

They were gazing at something that appeared to be a map, or something. Severus had stopped listening momentarily. In his opinion this meeting was a waste of time. If Voldemort was planning something, he would know before the stars ever showed a sign.

Sinistra spun a brass hexagon in her hands and as she did so bits of gold thread began to weave themselves in patterns, creating constellations. "I haven't seen anything like this since.. well, actually I've never seen anything like it personally, but I did read about it once in 'The Stars of Bahrain, Not Heaven.' Never did like the title, too many implications, but a fascinating book. I'm sure I have it here somewhere if you'd like to see it." She began scanning the room absentmindedly.

"That wont be necessary." Minerva said quickly. "I'm sure we will find a copy in the library. I'll ask Madam Pince to dig it up for us."

Snape had been passing the time looking through the different gizmos and gadgets as they spoke. He was listening of course, but he preferred to multitask. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to a particular star on the speculator that instead of shimmering as most do, glowed dusty, like a firefly who has just been caught in a dirty jar.

Sinistra looked down at where he pointed and grew serious. "That's the part I'm worried about." She said. "It comes up almost every night about this time, always in the same place, but always moving. See there.. see how it's tracing a line across Orion's belt? I've been trying to ask him what it is but he's just been impossible ever since Cassiopeia went back to Cepheus. Of course we all warned him it would happen. Poor thing, but you can't ask a Queen to leave her King."

Severus looked up at her sharply.

"What concerns you about the star, Aurora." Minerva asked, trying to keep her on track.

"Well, I'm not even convinced it _is_ a star. But even if it is, its position isn't good. By Midnight it is always seated at the head of the crest, here." She drew an imaginary line across the sky."

"But that's—"

"Exactly, Severus. That's where the moons have been crossing. Eventually she'll end up being there one night when they do, and it wont be pretty. It might be a countdown of some sort, but most likely it's a kind of signal. They used to use them in the inter-stellar wars. Of course, Binns could tell you more about that then I could. If I were you I'd ask him. After all, he was there."

"Thank you for showing us this, Aurora, you're right, Dumbledore will want to be kept informed about its progress. If anything else changes please let us know. He may be able to speak with Firenze to help keep watch, but with everything that's going on, we'll need you to be vigilant."

"I always am, Professor. In fact, most nights I fall asleep up here, just watching my beautiful stars." She starred off dreamily into the night sky and for a moment she seemed lost in thought. The two older witches shared a look, wondering if she were finished or had more to say. But then she whipped back again so suddenly. "I don't know how you can stand those damp dungeons, Severus. The air up here is so wonderful, so alive!"

"Some prefer to not be constantly subjected to the elements."

"Yes, but some fresh air is always good for a person." She said, turning to him now with a queer expression and moved a little closer. "You wouldn't want to force another person to live with you down there, if you could make them happy otherwise, would you?"

Severus starred at the Astronomy professor with an uncomfortable look but said nothing.

"No, I know you wouldn't." She said, placing a hand on the sleeve of his forearm. "Deep down you're a kind man, I know you are."

Snape's eyes went from her hand to her face with both shock and a grimace, but he seemed too taken aback for words.

Eventually Minerva spoke, bent over a long parchment, a quill busily writing beside her, as though she hadn't been paying them the slightest attention. "I have the names of the two books you mentioned, Aurora, but I've forgotten the author of the second. What was it again?"

Professor Sinistra released her hold on Snape and turned to the other witch smiling. "Aiden Redbreath. Its an odd little name, isn't it? Poor man, no wonder he wrote such long books."

"Yes, very odd." Minerva muttered, once again lost in her own thoughts and turned back to her parchment.

Aurora turned back to Snape. "I do wish you'd come visit more. Septima and I have the most wonderful talks up here. You might join us one evening, get out of that dusty cage of yours and indulge yourself for once. I promise you'd enjoy it."

Snape closed his eyes wearily and sighed. Which was useful to hide the eye-roll that came next. "Professor," He began in his least-interested tone. "I am a very busy man and do not have time for idle gossip on rooftops. My time is much better spent in my laboratory where I may be of some use to Dumbledore and to this school."

Sinistra sighed airily. "Well, if you ever change your mind you know you're always welcome."

"Indeed. I believe we're finished here. -Professor?"

Minerva looked up distractedly. "Hmm? Oh yes, we're finished. Thank you again Aurora, try and get some sleep tonight. We'll see you in the morning."

Minerva gathered some papers and her quill and they proceeded through the oak doors once more.

"Goodnight, Minerva! Goodnight Severus!" Sinistra called. "Think about what I said!"

Once inside the steep stairwell, and the door firmly shut behind them Minerva took her wand from the folds of her robes and placed it to her temple. The slow release of a while, glistening stream soon emitted and floated about her. She waved it into a small vile that her other hand held and stoppered the top of it, placing both it and wand back where they came from.

"Finally." Snape growled. "I didn't think I could take much more of that."

Minerva chuckled. Now really Severus, was it so very painful for you?"

"Did you hear what she said to me? Just what was she driving at with all that you wouldn't force another person to live with you stuff, what other person for Merlin's sake? And did you see the way she touched my arm, as though we were.. were.."

"I didn't know you disliked her attentions so much."

He glared at her. "You might have tried to step in and free me."

"I?" She mocked. "Help such a proud Slytherin? I think not. I notice you didn't pull away when she touched you. Perhaps secretly you are in love with her too, only don't know how to admit it." She was laughing at him now. His expression had grown so severely dumbstruck that she couldn't help but laugh.

He might have argued further if they had not come to the bottom of the stair and once again had to enter into the prying eyes and ears of the castle.

He walked stiff-lipped beside her, eyes dead ahead, and she ignored his sulking. When they reached her own corridor he turned without any sort of farewell.

"Goodnight, Professor." She said after him, but rolled her eyes when he didn't respond and continued to her own private chambers.

The door to her rooms opened without any instruction upon her arrival and she stepped through the archway into the peaceful sitting room that she had made her home these last 39 years. From out of her pockets she pulled various parchments and quills and releasing them into the air they found their way across the room to their proper resting place. All except the parchment from tonight. That would remain with her until Albus returned.

She checked the timepiece on her wall. It was already so late. Around her she felt the day's tasks drifting away as she surveyed her surroundings. A small settee lay in front of the large fireplace. Most of the walls were bare, a few bookshelves orderly placed here and there. Not many things had changed in the years that she'd been living here. Not inside her quarter's at least.

The raging madness outside of it, however, was another story.

She dimmed the lights and sighed heavily. Why again had she agreed to be deputy headmistress? It was far too much work for one person, and left hardly any time for play.

Behind her there was a crackling in the fireplace. _Speaking of play_, she thought.

From within the old stone frame a thick flash of green light appeared, and out stepped the fiercely enticing, once sulking Professor Snape, now with a much different expression on his face.

He had his wand already poised, arm stretched out in front of him so that his cloak billowed beneath it, and a devilish grin spread across his face. Minerva felt, even as she turned to face him, her hat being lifted from her head to sore across the room and place itself neatly on the proper hook of the far wall.

"I nearly thought you'd forgotten me." She said coyly.

With a single hand she moved her cloak across her breast so that the well hidden skin of her chest shone bright in the small light of this room, and from beneath the fabric she slipped her own wand from its place, a light swish as she did so, and Snape's own cloak fell about his feet.

"The devil you did." He said, dangling his wand carelessly between his fingers, gently swaying; Up and down, up and down. And stepping slowly closer

Their eyes locked in a battle of nerve, in a game that courted temptation. Who would be the first to surrender? She watched him, eyes soft, but deadly, and it became more and more obvious after only a few moments, that with each up and down of Severus's seemingly harmless wand, another of Minerva's buttons was undone.

Smiling she glanced down at the innocent buttons breaking free form their hold, letting her wand drop against her chest as she did so.

Her strategy was clear, feign a forfeit as a distraction.

To an on-looker, the rules and object of the game may not have appeared altogether clear (even if the outcome was). But the players here in this little drawing room, knew them very well. The key being, of course, to never let the other know what magic was afoot. To catch your opponent unawares. If you did not succeed, a counter-attack would most assuredly occur.

Thus with a shy look, Minerva glanced at the sneaky buttons and Severus smiled arrogantly.

Which was exactly what she had counted on. She flipped her wrist in such a quick manner that Snape thought he might have heard the buttons clatter against the wall before he was aware that his shirt had been ripped open from top to bottom, revealing the tight muscles that lay beneath.

Minerva grinned as he studied his bare chest. And then she ducked.

The flash he sent hit just above her head on the opposite wall and she laughed as she dodged the next one, sending some of her own his way.

He spun on the spot the counter, wand up ready for his next move, hair sweeping across his face. But when the spells ceased he looked again, and she was gone.

He stood poised, withdrawing his arm just enough to allow graceful movement, listening in the silence. There was no sound. Absolutely none, and then he smiled.

"Well that's certainly not in the rule book."

With one swift motion both moved; Minerva's small feline form pouncing from her spot in the darkest corner, and Snape leaping the final length, wand in hand, to catch her in her own trap.

A binding spell caught her around the ankles and she landed, flustered and furry on the end of the settee. Snape walked slowly towards her until his dark figure towered above her, smirking, and tapped his wand on the end of her nose.

Immediately the pretty cat became the beautiful lady, and he sank down to capture his prey.

She was about to complain about the uncalled for treatment of her nose, but then she was reminded that his shirt lay conveniently undone before her, and the other seemed to slip her mind.

He pinned her wrists behind her back and she squirmed in frustration at having lost the match, but he leaned in further, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Ah no, no, my sweet. You have lost the battle, and now I must take my reward. What shall it be tonight?" He nipped harshly at her chin. "Hot oil or the rack?"

He kissed and sucked along the line that led to her exposed collarbone. Around them the room darkened and the only light now was from the small fire lit before them.

She was still struggling against his hold, though now from a completely different kind of frustration.

She moaned. "Severus, must you torture me so?"

He grinned and drew his lips up to claim her own, releasing her hands as he did so.

Immediately she pulled herself up and threw her weight on top of him, hands finding their way beneath the open folds of his shirt and grasping desperately to tear the rest of it from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry I've been so MIA but these next two chapters were pretty hard to configure. I hope at least I've done them justice. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was less than a week later that Professor McGonagall found herself at Grimwald place, surrounded, as usual, by bickering men.

"We didn't ask for your bloody opinion, Snape."

"I wouldn't expect such consideration from your kind, Black."

"Is that supposed to be a humorous remark about my superior abilities as an Animagus or for my heroic sacrifice in Azkaban?"

"There you go, making yourself a martyr again. Hasn't the statue of limitations passed yet?"

"I don't know, what was it for being a Death Eater?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Remus stood at his place at the table and caught Sirius's arm. "We're forgetting why we're here."

The quarreling men stood at their places around the table, steam fuming from their ears. There was rarely a meeting of the Order that didn't end up this way. Both men gave one more snarling look but reluctantly sat, their chairs making a horrible clatter as they did so.

From the sink Molly Weasley turned around, wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress. "Honestly boys, these meetings are becoming less productive by the day."

Walking around to the full kitchen table she took a seat by her husband. Most of the order was there, Snape at the end, then Madeye, Molly herself, Arthur, and Minerva next. On the opposite side sat Remus and Sirius, followed lastly by Tonks.

Arthur could see tempers rising again at Molly's motherly comment so he spoke up now to avoid another outburst. "Molly, did Dumbledore say if he would be joining us tonight?"

"Either that or Kingsley, if he couldn't. I wont hold my breath."

"Regardless," Remus spoke again, "we should continue the meeting. "Severus, please."

At the end of the table, Severus sat with a foul expression. He detested these meetings. There were not three people here whom he could stand for more than five minutes at a time. Gathering them all together was just plain cruelty.

He took a large breath and began again. "The Dark Lord is watching the connection to Potter's mind." He said, and the chatter around him died immediately.

"How closely?"

The question came from across the table and he saw Minerva's eyes, so grave and serious that he hardly wanted to tell her.

"Tentatively now. He isn't sure of its potential. I'm not convinced he's aware of what is happening."

"And you base this on what?"

This grough retort came from his left where an unpleasant-looking Madeye sat hunched on his elbows, spinning his hideous eye.

Snape's tone took on an arrogant air, "Let us assume that I am just as capable in my abilities as a wizard as Dumbledore has assured you, and therefore I just know. How I receive my information is better for you if left unknown."

"Don't take that tone with me, boy." Alastor huffed. "I know he's gunnin' for me. The whole lot of 'em are. I don't intend to hang around this life much longer."

"Don't talk that way, Moody." Tonks said from across the table. "You don't mean it."

He scoffed. "Bah, I do mean it. Too many sensitive ears around this table. Better for you all if you come to terms with what's going to happen. Sooner rather than later."

Remus's quiet voice spoke up. "I think there are more than a few of us who have long since come to terms with the reality of it, Alastor. Reminding us will do no good."

Moody huffed again. "Suit yourselves. Let the man coddle you to an' early grave. But me, I want to know when death is comin' for me." He turned back to Severus now. "So don't go skippin' the details."

"Alastor." Again came the somber breath of Minerva. Moody looked up, twisting his eye a few more times, but then leaned back in his chair and spoke no more.

The doorbell rang just then and Molly stood to answer it but Sirius stopped her annoyed. "Sit down will ya? This isn't your house, is it." He shoved out his chair and Remus gave him a pleading look, which obviously meant "Couldn't you at least _try_ to be friendly?"

As he walked out of the room, Molly sat with an irritated expression and Arthur placed a hand to her back. "What does it mean, Severus?" he asked, getting back to the problem at hand.

Severus turned to him; surprised that they had remembered he was there. After all, he was the only one of use to them in the room. Yet while the rest of them babbled and bickered he was resigned to only a few short phrases at a time. And his time was so very precious.

"It means nothing at the moment. But it may very soon. Fortunately his superior nature won't allow him to seek help until he is desperate for the answer. Unfortunately, however, I believe it will be to Malfoy that he turns."

"Malfoy?" Tonks asked confused. "I thought he'd lost favor."

"He has managed to weasel his way back to the fore ground."

"But Lestrange—"

Severus scoffed. "Yes, she does play her part. And she is a favorite of his. But he would never turn to a woman for answers, not even her. I am sure of it."

Tonks looked insulted. "Well that's just ridiculous—"

"How much time do you think, before he realizes the connection?" Remus cut in.

"At this point I cannot say. It may relay more on when Potter will be dim-witted enough to try to use this connection."

Molly shook her head disapprovingly. "Harry may be many things Severus, but dim-witted is not one of them."

He cocked his head in response, but his speech was delayed by a small movement at the far end of the table that had caught his eye.

As though he were not listening to the conversation, Mr. Weasley had leaned over to Minerva glancing upwards through the open kitchen door and spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard. Severus studied her face for a clue but Minerva listened without emotion and after only a moment nodded silently, excusing herself from the table.

Irritably he watched her long black dress disappear into the hallway, realizing now who must be at the front door.

He wrenched himself away from these thoughts and forced himself back into the conversation. Trying to ignore the images that kept popping into his head.

Minerva, was quite unaware of his reaction as she hurried down the hallway, passing Sirius as she did, standing just a few feet form the kitchen. He being the one who had motioned to Author for her attention. "Oh good," he said, "You got my signal. Thought it might have been too subtle."

Repeating the sign he started jumping up and down in pure monkey fashion, scratching under his arms, complete with a number of faces.

She regarded him patiently. "Arthur informed me of your little dance. Charming, by the way. You should get back in there."

Straightening himself and donning his serious face, Sirius saluted dramatically and marched back to join the others. She shook her head at him. The strain of this seclusion was catching up to him. She'd never seen him so jittery.

Minerva continued her walk around the last corner near the entryway, until she finally caught a glimpse of Albus. He had been away longer than anticipated and it had been more than a few days since she had last heard from him. The sight of him alive and well momentarily overcame her and she had to swallow the first threat of tears that welled in her throat.

She hated herself for worrying, but what else could she do? What does a sailor's wife think of late at night when she hears the horns of the harbor, warning ships of a foggy night?

"There you are." She said coming to him and immediately fell into his arms. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

She rested her head against his chest and through the strands of her hair Dumbledore smiled and slipped his hands around her shoulders.

It was late November. Outside the leaves had already begun to change and soon would come the first snow. Hogwarts would be white with it. Minerva used to love winter, bundled up in her long cloaks, going for walks along the grounds. It was the most peaceful time of year at school. Less children, less responsibilities..

This year of course would be different. Much different.

She released herself and looked at him, demanding an excuse for his long absence.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I took so long. Even sorrier that I cannot stay."

"Where have you been?"

He sighed. "Tonight, with Hagrid, discussing the future impediments to his employment. Where he will go and what he can do should they…" He trailed off. She didn't need more to know that 'they' really meant Umbridge.

"He'll not come here then." She asked.

"I think not. There are better places for him. Besides, from what I've heard, Sirius is taking his seclusion rather harshly. Another person underfoot may not be welcome."

"He's been damn near impossible. I almost feel like reducing points from him whenever he speaks. I rarely see first years flare up the way he does."

Albus chuckled. "He hasn't changed. I suppose he never had the chance to grow up. Those precious years of experience were taken from him forever. It seems a pity. If I could mold Sirius and Remus into one person, I think they might be the happiest soul imaginable on earth. I fear Remus gained far too much experience with those same years."

"He is managing as best he can." She said defensively. "It's not easy having Black return. Imagine the toll that must have on the psyche of a man. Forcing yourself to hate your dearest friend for an unforgivable crime, only to realize years after it is too late, that it was all a lie! Who could expect any more from him?"

Albus smiled, it had always been so easy to tell which of her students she had favored most. "He has talked to you about this, I suppose." He asked kindly.

Minerva faltered slightly. "Well, he.."

"I'm glad of it." He continued without notice. "There are few now that he can turn to."

"There is at least one other person." She said a little annoyed.

Albus smiled. He knew who she meant, of course. The relationship that Remus and Nymphadora shared was finally beginning to take form, however hard Remus was fighting it.

"He has time. You mustn't rush such a fragile thing as love."

She cocked an eyebrow amused. "Is that what you told yourself with me?" She asked bringing her hands up around his neck. "Because its horrid advice if you did."

"How good of you to let me know." He teased. "Tell me, when was the proper time for me to make my attentions known?"

She looked up wide-eyed, pretending to be taken aback. "Why, the very minute I walked into your life, dearest, and not a second later!"

He laughed. "Your memory seems to be failing you, dear. How many years had I when that old hat was placed on your charmingly witty, head? Seventy-five? Seventy-six? You would never have accepted."

She didn't respond, but regarded him for a minute, and smiled. Then, standing on her toes she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to his lips. Lingering there a moment as she savored the feeling of them – their soft warmth and the beard that tickled her nose – and then, reluctantly, she sank back down on her heels and gazed up at him. "You have never been older than those blue eyes, my dearest. And they have never failed you. I loved them even before I ever met you."

He looked down at the sincere expression that radiated from her face, and as his did so a very familiar feeling seemed to fill his lungs. "I have always loved you, Minerva." He said softly.

"I know." She said, and smiled.

There were only a few precious minutes more that they lingered in the small entrance together, before both were forced to make their way back to the kitchen.

When they entered, Remus immediately stood and offered Dumbledore his own seat next to Minerva's and Albus took it gratefully. The conversation hadn't veered very far from its earlier topic but it was quickly wrapped up so that Dumbledore could speak.

"Well, let's review." He said. "Have you told them?" His first question was to Snape.

"What I can."

"Good. Molly, he'll most likely be here for Christmas, I know I can count on you to keep him occupied."

"Harry wont need to be kept occupied." Sirius cut in. "He'll be with me."

Albus turned and regarded him kindly. "Of course, Sirius. What I meant to say was for you all to look after him. He'll need your help, I'm sure. As Severus has no doubt explained, it is essential that he be kept in the dark about his link to Voldemort's thoughts. Dwelling on them will only make matters worse."

"Actually, our little spy here hasn't told us much of anything." Sirius quipped, giving Snape an annoyed glance. "Seems to think we can't handle it."

Severus didn't take his eyes away from Dumbledore, but his expression grew slightly more sour and his eyes weary. "Perhaps we should learn to listen while others are speaking, Black. Everything I have said has been essential."

"I'm sure we are all aware by now," Dumbledore intervened. "That Severus has firm restrictions to what he is able to share with us. Restrictions which have dire consequences should they be broken. We are very fortunate to have his skills amongst us."

"_This_ time." Sirius muttered under his breath, but not so low enough that anyone couldn't hear it. Everyone's eyes shot to him, most from simple shock. But there were two looks of warning, one from Albus, one from Remus, one of pure loathing from Severus, and a threatening one from Minerva.

The evening seemed to drag by slowly, but soon Dumbledore had to take his leave yet again and the gathering began to disperse. Minerva had walked him to the door, her arm nestled in the crook of his.

Throughout the meeting Severus had stared dead ahead at the wise old man across the table. Never once letting his eyes veer to the lady on his right. But as they left, arm in arm, he felt his face contort in an uncomfortable expression.

He lingered as long as he could in the Kitchen while the rest scurried about. Molly and Arthur retired upstairs as they usually did when the meetings ran late and Sirius showed them to a room. Remus soon followed suit, escorting Tonks and Madeye to the door, and so Minerva found Severus alone in the kitchen when she returned.

"Well, that was another spirited meeting." She said.

He didn't respond.

With her wand out she began gathering up the various cups and plates that had gathered at the table and guided them over to the sink. The water ran freely from the faucet and scrub and brush began to do their duty.

Severus glanced over at the noisy water.

"We should be getting back." Minerva said finally.

He turned to her. "_I_ should be getting back. You need rest."

She eyed him seriously. "Oh, Severus, you know as well as I do that Hogwarts has been left unattended for too long already tonight. Merlin knows what that woman has done in my absence. Another educational decree, no doubt. It is best we get back quickly."

He didn't respond right away but stood in his usual, severe way, contemplating his next words.

"Umbridge already suspects us of… of inappropriate friendliness. How would it look if we returned to the castle together so late at night?"

"I'd rather she suspect us of that than the truth." She replied, ignoring the hypocrisy of her statement.

"I'd rather she suspect nothing at all."

She regarded him then skeptically. Something was wrong, she could see it, but Merlin knew what it was this time. The man was so temperamental.

But before she could question it, Sirius came back through the kitchen followed by a chirping Molly Weasley.

"I do hate to put you out, Sirius. I only wondered if you had any." She was saying.

And Sirius tried to wave her off. "Its no problem Molly, I told you that." His expression could not have been more frustrated. He stopped when he saw them. "Oh, you're still here."

Molly came in behind him and donned the same look of surprise at the two who still remained. "Shouldn't you be off to Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes we should," Minerva began but Snape interjected with a voice that was hardly his own, so polite and considerate did it sound.

"I was just telling Professor McGonagall here that she looks exhausted and that I would be more than happy to look after the students for one night if she would only get some rest. I'm sure, Sirius, you wouldn't mind just one more guest tonight." He turned to him questioningly.

Sirius scratched at his head and flung out his arm disinterested. "Have at it. Plenty of rooms."

Molly went to Minerva then, "Oh yes dear, do stay. You've had such a trying few months and a night off would do you good. It's an awful long journey back to Hogwarts tonight. We'll see you off in the morning after a good breakfast."

Minerva looked down to where Molly held her hand and then up at Severus. What was he playing at? But she could hardly refuse with so many eyes and such a reasonable request, so reluctantly she agreed.

"If you will assure me that no harm will come to the students on your watch, Severus, I may be persuaded to stay."

"Oh, wonderful!" Molly beamed. "I'm so wanton for female company these days. We'll make it a long breakfast if I can tempt you. But more of that in the morning. Now if I could just get that item I begged of you, Sirius, it should have a gold tip, but not too much of a sheen…"

Molly's words trailed off in Minerva's ears as Severus gave a small nod in her direction and silently made his way out of the room. Leaving her alone in the house.

She gave one small glance to the door before turning to bid Molly goodnight. And as the room grew a little quieter she sighed, wishing already that she had gone back to Hogwarts with him. She didn't like to see him upset. Especially when she didn't know why.

Just as Molly exited, Remus returned and they exchanged some good night pleasantries as they passed.

He looked up, pleasantly surprised to find Minerva still there. "Professor McGonagall, I thought you would have left."

"I would have thought so too, but it seems I am subject to the wills of others tonight."

"I imagine a night's rest will do you good. Especially after one of our meetings."

She smiled. "Oh, do you really think they're any more difficult than a class full of first years? I've lived through worse."

Remus chuckled but Sirius, who was still in the room, gave out a displeased snort. "It's a pity the company of this house is wasted on this sorry lot."

Minerva's expression changed as she turned to him, and he caught the look she gave him.

"Not counting you and Dumbledore, I mean." He added hastily. "And Remus here. The rest of them are a bunch of jarvies. All they do is talk, there's never any action." He said disappointedly.

"Most of them are in compromising positions, Sirius."

"We're _all_ in compromised positions, Moony. Every one of us. You like to stick up for your girlfriend and her friends but they're no heroes. Just a bunch of knuckleheaded wizards trying to survive." Sirius shook his head and opened the bottle he'd been holding. God knows what sort of liquid was in it.

Only Minerva had seen the way Remus had stiffened by the mention of Nymphadora. The way his features had glassed over where he stood.

"I think its time you went to bed." She said to Sirius.

He glared at her, obviously offended by the schoolmarm tone she had taken on, but then he looked at Remus and he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning. Remus here can show you to a bed. There's an empty room next to his."

He put the stopper back on the bottle and set it on the table. And as he left he clapped a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Soon we'll be fighting." He said, and marched off to his room.

When they were at last alone, Minerva sat with a heavy breath and looked up at the man before her.

"He doesn't mean it, Remus. You know he doesn't it."

Remus didn't look at her. The man, who was still very much a boy in her eyes, stood as rigid and silent as before. He looked as though he needed a shave. The remnants of a blond beard showed clear across his jaw and the hair on his head a little longer, and grayer than usual.

"Its hard," he said at last. "Having him back. Harder than I thought it would be."

"He's had some rough years, and now the seclusion—"

"And knowing I have caused it."

She stopped; she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Its hard to look him in the eyes, knowing what I have done to him."

He faced her now, and she saw clearly the tears that had begun to well in his grey eyes.

"Remus, you can't be serious.."

"I _had_ him. That pathetic excuse for a man was in my hands and I — and it – " He rubbed his arm where the hair was thicker than usual. "I had hoped to outweigh some of the horror I have inflicted on this world, but what number of death eaters could outweigh it? Could even Voldemort himself?"

Minerva stood, now worried, and looked him sternly in the eye. "You cannot believe that of yourself, Remus. You, who have done so much for so many."

"I who have hunted and killed. I who have betrayed and failed."

"You are only a man. Even the best of which are flawed." She grabbed his arm earnestly, not knowing what had come over him. She had never seen him in such a state. But at her touch he suddenly became angry, violent. With one large movement he clamped down upon her wrist so hard that she had to suppress a scream and he threw her from him so that she landed hard against the wooden bench, her back striking the edge of the table.

She allowed herself but one instant of pain before her hand felt and wrapped tightly around her wand and she waited for him to move.

But he didn't.

He stood, breaths coming so strong that his shoulders heaved up and down by the force of them, and a look of murder beat through his eyes.

And then, almost as suddenly, his face fell, his eyes lost focus and for a moment he seemed to realize again who she was.

Then he really did fall. She reached out to take his hands as he collapsed in a heap and she rested his head in her lap. He began to cry. Wailed and wept like a baby so that her robes where soaked through. She couldn't remember ever having seen a man cry in such a way.

She brought one hand slowly across his hair and stroked it gently until the sobbing quieted and his breath grew calm.

"You owe the world nothing, Remus Lupin." She said softly, and they stayed there in the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket of silence, alone in a house filled with nightmares.

After a time, Remus lifted his head, his eyes dry, his face calm, and Minerva poured them both a cup of tea. One of her own recipes.

He sipped the drink quietly and she asked the obvious question. "When is the next full moon?"

He swallowed and seemed embarrassed to answer. "Tomorrow."

She nodded. "Well that explains it. You weren't this badly affected as a boy. Maturity must be catching up with you. As it does with us all, I suppose."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to-"

She held up her hand. "I'm too old of a woman to waste time on 'I'm sorry's.' My only concern is what is going on in this house. What has come over you these days?"

He looked away. "The strain of the war is taking its toll on us all. It's just the two of us now, Sirius and I. And I try not to leave him if I can help it. Its just the strain of it all."

She pursed her lip, "That is _not_ all, Remus. There's something else troubling you. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Professor—"

"My name is Minerva. Surely you've heard other's speak it."

He chuckled. "Old habit from my school days I suppose."

She waited for him to answer her question, but he still lingered on the silence. "It is a pity you only taught for a short while, Remus. You would have been a great teacher."

He grinned. "I'm afraid I might have been a bit too partial with some select students if I'd stayed."

She nodded. "That is one of the many draw backs to being a teacher," She said softly, "Your students never knowing how much you truly care for them."

He didn't know what it was, but something about this witch made him want to speak, to tell her everything that had welled up in this soul the last few months. All the troubles he'd been fighting away. And so, slowly he mustered up the words.

"I'm worried about him. Worried he'll do something rash, go looking for danger, go get himself killed. And I worry about him in this house. There's nothing but cold memories of a troubled youth and the reminders of how he failed James and Lily. Of how we both failed them. And I hate myself for having been so deceived these twelve years. And I hate that I have reduced him to this shell of an existence. And worst of all…"

He seemed unable or unwilling to say these last words.

"And worst of all he _knows_."

Remus starred down into his cup of tea and it was as though Minerva could read his mind. She knew what it was he spoke of. She had seen it perhaps even before Remus had seen it himself. But then, he had been unwilling to believe it.

"What makes you think that he does?" She asked.

He chuckled sadly. "I grew up with Sirius. He can read me even when I'm fast asleep. He knows there's something going on, something wrong." He shook his head. "But he's only just guessed at what."

Minerva smiled empathetically. "Its not a crime to love, Remus."

"It's a crime to love _her_." He shot, looking up suddenly. "Sirius and I were destined since we were children. I never intended to give my heart to anyone else. Not even after…after he was sent away. I couldn't. And then this girl... this child! Barely woman enough to know where her heart is, walks into my life. And it is as though I can breath again, after so many years underground. And yet my breath is caught in my throat every time I see her."

There was a creak from somewhere in the house and his head snapped in the direction of the noise, fearful of someone who might walk in.

"And with Sirius?" Minerva asked, carefully watching his eyes.

He turned back to her. "With Sirius.. it is so different now. Like walking in on a memory that you think for a moment you have forgotten, because of how severely it has been altered… and yet I cannot love him less.." he shook his head. "Forgive me. I can't talk of this anymore tonight. With the moon so close I am saying things I don't mean. Better if I just went to bed."

He sighed, placing the teacup down, and stood to leave but stopped just short of the door.

"This stays—"

"Just between us. I assure you."

He nodded but hesitated just a minute more. "Minerva.. Can there be a way to love more than one person with only one heart?" He asked, and she felt a wave of both sympathy and understanding wash over her chest.

"I'm sure I don't know." She said simply, and he nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the REVISED VERSION! I finally found where I'd written the conversation in the Pub. Its not long but I put it in anyway because I think it does the story more justice. The only part that's really changed is towards the end. Thanks!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night Minerva stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed, watching the moon rise and fall in the window of that little kitchen. Her talk with Remus had unnerved her. The uncontrollable way that he had shaken in her arms forced back memories of another time when she had comforted a man thus, and the things that it had led to.

And in this cold kitchen so late at night, without anything to distract her, she couldn't help but dwell on the memories now. The path that had brought her here today, she never saw it coming until it was there, far too late to stop.

Had it really been four years since that day? Four long, difficult years?

She stared out the window and tried to remember every detail, down the very dress that she wore the day that Harry Potter walked back into their lives.

The timid first year had looked just like his father, but every move he made was that of his mother. And she should know, she taught them both. As a student James didn't have a timid bone in his body, he was all confidence, all the time. But Lilly, she had been reasonable, and her gentle nature shone through in her son.

Minerva had been glad of it. Glad that the boy hadn't been ruined by those horrid muggles. Glad that he had come to Hogwarts at last. That his true life, though he didn't know it yet, was about to begin.

She did her best to be impartial towards him, but it was soon clear, to Albus above all, that she had favored him more than the others even before he had walked through the great doors. And she had to admit herself, she'd beamed with pride when he was selected to her house.

Perhaps all of this had distracted her from her usually observant nature. For although she had noticed that Severus sat a bit stiffer in his seat during dinner – and that he talked very little, even for him, and even though she knew he was the first to leave when dinner was over, nearly sprinting to the door behind their table – in truth, she had thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until later, when Albus came to her rooms, did she realize that something was not right with the Potion's Master.

She'd greeted Dumbledore with a huge smile and wide arms.

"Oh Albus, did you see him? He's so much like his mother!"

He chuckled and kissed her. "That he is my dear. I'm afraid most will see only his father in him though."

"Well their idiots then." She said dismissively, too happy to care above being polite. She fiddled about the room for a minute before realizing that Dumbledore hadn't moved from where he stood and wore a much more sober expression than before.

"What's wrong?" She said suddenly. "Is there a problem with the stone?"

"No, no. Nothing to do with the stone. I am on my way to see about more security now. I had hoped to ask Severus to accompany me. There is much we have yet to discuss but I cannot find him anywhere."

"I'm sure he's about the castle, send a patronus."

"I have."

"And?"

"No trace of him within the castle, and I'm afraid I don't have the time to go searching for him, but I think someone should."

She looked at him confused. "What for? He may just have gone for a walk, he wouldn't stay out long, we've had a devil of a time getting our lessons planned what with everything else that's been happening. He'll need to work."

Dumbledore sighed. "Though I can give you no proper explanation of how or why, I know that tonight was exceedingly difficult for him, Minerva. I need someone to make sure he's alright."

She regarded him for a minute. "You can't tell me why."

"I'm afraid not. It is not mine to tell."

He saw her lips purse together. She did not like to be sent off on errands without knowing the reason for them.

"Minerva, my dear, I could trust no one else with this delicate task."

He took her hands in his and she seemed to sense the earnesty in his words. With a reluctant sigh she conceded.

"You're lucky I love you." She said.

"Above all the things, my dear. Above all things. Even my uncanny ability to receive Gringle Snaps in the post."

She rolled her eyes. "Where do you think he is?"

"Where would one go to escape the world?" He asked.

And so it was that Minerva left the castle on this pivotal night, and walked into the Hogs Head Tavern, well beyond her usual outing hours. There were more than a few stragglers in the old bar and the barkeep glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the door.

His expression was grough and he seemed unenthused to have yet another customer arrive, as though the business of owning a bar was a disturbance to him.

This all changed of course when he saw who had entered the bar and he straightened himself immediately, brushing his dirty hands on his apron hastily, and looking somewhat ashamed by his appearance.

She smiled at him and walked over to the bar. "Good evening Aberforth."

"Evenin' Min- er.. what you goin' by these days? Still McGonagall?"

He seemed nervous.

"You may call me anything you like, as I'm sure you do."

He fumbled for a clean cup but she raised a hand to decline.

"No thank you, I'm not here for a social visit tonight. We, and by 'we' I mean your careless brother has lost one of his professors. I thought I might try here first."

He huffed. As she expected the mention of Albus had quickly put him back to his usual displeased self. "Lost, eh? Thought he had you all on a short leash."

She cocked her head. "Some more than others."

"Aye." He said smacking his lips disapprovingly. "Claws in you, he has. The devil."

She smiled. "You forget." She said, raising her hand to wiggle her long delicate fingers. "I'm the one with the claws."

He huffed again, but this time she could tell he was trying to hide his amusement.

"Now," she said, "About that missing person." She looked at him expectantly.

He grew a little sour. He didn't like to be treated like one of her students. Ordered about and what not. Albus may put up with it but he was owner of this joint, not her husband.

He crossed his arms across his chest and refused to answer.

"Oh come now, Abby, its just a simple question."

"That's it! I warned you about that name in my bar. I'll not help you now for nothing. No doin. Find him yourself."

"How do you know it's a _he_?" She asked.

"No woman who could get into Hogwarts would find herself at my bar this time of night."

She pursed her lips. "Except for me."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Aberforth _Dumbledore_, you tell me where he is this instant or I will inform everyone in this room that you have a very respectable witch of power at your bar and it'll be clear before I finish my sentence!"

He cringed at the use of his sir name. "You're a foul, old woman, Minerva. You deserve him."

"It has yet to be determined which of us is the more foul, but I am most certainly younger than you."

She folded her hands in front of her and he jeered.

"Well?" She asked.

With a great sigh he finally gave in to her demands. "We had one in here tonight. Might be who you're after, looked familiar in the wrong sort of way, if you get me. He's in the back." Pointing haphazard to a corner of the pub, Minerva followed the line with her eyes.

At the very back table the in a dark corner, there was a lone figure, who seemed to blend in to the wall. Cloaked from head to toe in black, with the fabric of his hood draped over his face where he sat, slouched over a half full glass of firewiskey.

"Go see for yourself, you don't believe me." Aberforth spoke again.

She gave him a terse look but pulled her cloak around her and turned swiftly in the direction of the table. She moved through a crowd of seedy-looking men and women, mostly unkempt and smelling of various stenches. She ignored them for the most part but she did make a point of breathing through her mouth.

When she reached the table she stood, hands on hips, starring down at the lump of a man before her. He didn't move. Rolling her eyes she spoke his name, hoping this was who she was looking for.

"Severus?"

Still he didn't move.

"Oh honestly," she mumbled. "Would you be so good sir, as to tell me who you are, I am looking for an acquaintance of mine. Perhaps you've seen him. Professor Dumbledore is looking for him." She used his name in hopes of stirring some sort of reaction, and it worked.

The mass of cloak shifted a small amount at this and his hand clenched around the glass it held and Minerva wondered for a minute whether he had been asleep he moved so disjointedly.

Finally there was a harsh, quiet sound, and she strained to hear the words he spoke. "The headmaster can wait."

She sighed. At least now she knew it was Severus. "Yes, but I am tired and he has sent me for you." As she said this, he took a swig from his glass and in leaning his head back she caught a glimpse of his face.

All at once she became worried. "Severus, what has happened?"

She moved to catch his arm but he shoved her hand away violently. With this the hood fell from his head to reveal black, matted hair, drenched in some places and sticking to his neck from sweat. What lay beneath was a face so distorted in color and shape that it barely even resembled the man she thought she knew. His eyes were sunken and red and his skin shined with the recent tears that had flowed there.

Immediately she drew a chair and sat, now speaking in whispers, "Severus, speak to me."

He didn't look up, just starred at the now empty glass with a look of utter despair. "I have nothing to say."

"You must have _something_ to say! I've never seen you in such a state. Albus told me he was worried but I never dreamed…"

"He told you." He snapped, his voice vicious.

"No, true to form he has once again told me absolutely nothing. And yet I find you in such.. in such pain… Severus you must speak to me. I must know what has driven you to.. to.."

"Cannot you just leave me this?" he spat through gritted teeth, finally looking up with a heated glare. "This one weak moment in a thousand to embrace my demons? They are always with me. Plaguing me!… All through the night they beat at my doors and do not subside when morning comes."

She said nothing. Only listened, wide-eyed and stunned.

"Don't you think I know how pathetic I must look? Believe me if I had the strength you would never have seen it! But I have no strength tonight. So just leave me. I deserve at least to not be jeered for my sufferings."

Severus ended his speech with daggers in his eyes, daring Minerva to say another word. He wanted to be left alone and he made his point quite clear. But to his great surprise, and irritation she raised her hand and waved over the barkeep who had been keeping a careful eye on to the pair the whole time.

Aberforth walked over to where they sat. "What?"

Minerva turned to him, wand in hand and produced a bottle of firewhiskey on the table beside her. "Aberforth dear, we'll be taking a bottle of this to start. I'll make sure its never empty and you can place it on my tab."

Aberforth looked affronted. "Look here, you can't just be taken' my stores an' telling me after the fact. I'm the owner of this place, Min. I don't care who you're married to!"

"I'll remember that next time." She replied unconvincingly.

She poured herself a glass as he walked away, and filled Severus's as well and the look on his face fell from irritated to confused.

"Drink." She said. "It's going to be a long night."

.

.

.

Perhaps it was the drink that brought them together that night. Or maybe it would have happened one way or another. The only thing they knew for sure was that over the course of one evening, they had told each other their stories.

At first they said nothing. Just drank their liquor in silence, listening to the low murmur that surrounded them. But as the drink warmed them Severus seemed to relax. His shoulder's lost their tenseness and words began to come from him, quite unexpectedly.

"I loved a woman once." He said when the first bottle was near empty, so soft she could barely make out the words.

"Did she love you?" She asked and he scoffed reproachfully.

"How could she? I was a monster. She saw it in me." He took another swig and she stayed silent.

The alcohol was beginning to take its effect on her too. Her eyes felt heavy and was blinking more than usual. Before her Snape's face kept going in and out of focus. She blinked again trying to see straight.

"That boy." Severus whispered to himself.

"What boy?" She asked confused.

He didn't hear her. "_That_ boy with _her_ eyes." His lips curled and trembled as he spoke again. "Her eyes."

Minerva saw more tears begin to stain his cheeks and she watched as his shoulder's shook, barely able to hold himself upright. He looked to her to be in such pain that nothing short of death could have eased it.

Whether it was the drink that made her do it, or the overwhelming feelings that had taken hold of her earlier that evening – or if, in fact, the action stemmed from a deeply hidden seed of what was to come – she would never know. Maybe it was a combination of the three. But for whatever reason Minerva held out her hand across the table and placed it over his.

It was the first time they had ever touched.

This may seem an unlikely thing, but it was true enough. Not once in eleven years. It was nothing really, just skin meeting skin in the most platonic way – for comfort, for friendship – but it changed everything.

Not right away, these things do take time. But at that moment Severus Snape stopped his trembling and looked up at a woman he thought he already knew.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

He looked straight into her deep dark eyes. "I killed her."

"Oh." She breathed looking at their joined hands.

"She was beautiful." He continued, lost again in another time. "And he has her eyes."

"Who has?" She looked up, his blurry expression swimming before her.

"That boy. That _Potter_."

It took a moment to register what he'd said. Much longer for the full weight of understanding to hit her. It wasn't until the next morning that her aching head realized the implications of his words. She had been rather drunk after all.

At that moment, however, she wasn't thinking of Harry, or even Severus. The only though that entered her head was that of another boy, her own, rocked to sleep on the waves of the water, drifting out to sea.

"I had a son once." She said, staring off now at something he couldn't see. "I don't know if he had my eyes.. Callum. I named him Callum. Born as still and cold as a winter's morning… Callum" She whispered. "It means dove."

A fine mist covered her eyes until they shone bright in the dim lighting of the room. But a noise brought her from her revere and she looked around startled. "Wine." She said, grabbing the empty bottle of firewhiskey. "We need wine."

She wouldn't remember it in the morning, and he never mentioned it again, and as the hours grew longer their talking subsided, content with just the mere presence of another in the silence.

They didn't recognize which hour it was that they stumbled back through the streets of Hogsmeade to the welcoming gates of Hogwarts. But Albus had met them on the stair, lifting his beloved wife into his arms and cradling her there against his chest looking Severus in the eye.

The potions master could read the question in the old man's brow. A question of truth, and determination. He was asking Severus if he would have the strength for what was needed of him in these next strenuous years.

And though he could barely stand, Severus gave a small, insignificant nod before slowly, and unsteadily, returning to his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

The week before the christmas holidays was one of the most trying of McGonagall's short life. The old hag of a Defense teacher was stomping about the castle as though she were already Headmistress. Countless "educational" decrees littered the hallways and the school felt more like a detention camp than a place of learning. She worried how much effect this tyrannical abuse of power was having on the students.

As for the professors of Hogwarts, she knew full well how it was effecting them. More and more they were speaking only in whispers. More and more they would stay together while walking through the corridors; Fearful of running into Umbridge on their own. Even mealtimes were becoming hard to bear, so far and in-between were the conversations.

To combat this, the teachers had come up with a secret system of communication. Everyone had their own symbol, and everyone their own charm. It was just a little piece of silver in the shape of a teardrop. But when one wanted to meet with another, a few words need only be spoken and with a quick spin of the stone in their fingers, another's teardrop would grow cold and a symbol would appear in bright blue outlines.

Most of the professors, of course, were more than proficient enough to work the stone without speaking. In this way they could plan to meet, usually in the privacy of their own chambers, and Umbridge would be none the wiser.

It was during such a meeting that the real danger began.

There were four of them that evening: Professor's Sinistra, Vector, Pomfrey, and McGonagall. One of whom had apparently decided that they needed a 'girl's night.' Minerva could only guess which one it had been.

"I just don't understand what flew up her tight, pink knickers! Merlin smite me if I'm ever that batty."

Aurora Sinistra - proficient Astronomy teacher if a tad bit young for the position - was sprawled across the long, plush settee that stood in the middle of Professor Vector's chamber. The others had found proper seats and were gently sipping various flavors of tea. Although Minerva was almost certain Sinistra had added another sort of liquid to her own.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Septima was saying. "She is a teacher after all."

"She's an over-stuffed ashwinder, as far as I'm concerned." Poppy chimed in. "Not worth cleaning the floors with."

"Well whatever she is she's making it bloody impossible to enjoy working here. Its as if all the fun of this place has been replaced by old, stuffed shirts. I may just quit!" Aurora said spitefully. But then realizing what she'd said, sat up and looked horrified at McGonagall.

"Oh, Minerva, I didn't mean it!"

"I'm just as irritated as the rest of you." Minerva cut in. "Dumbledore is doing everything he can, unfortunately there isn't much that can be done. The Ministry is treating him like a child. As though he can't be left on his own. And she's their best little spy."

Poppy smirked. "Not that you're making it any easier for him, Min."

Aurora giggled.

"I've never argued with any of my colleagues without good reason, why should I stop now? It's my business who I reprimand with my position. Delores should be no exception." Minerva answered defiantly.

"I'd wager you've been arguing a bit more as of late."

The older witch had somewhat of a knowing look about her face as she said this and it unnerved Minerva greatly to see it. Though she didn't know why.

"That's not true though, is it?" Aurora mused. "I mean, you argue with Snape all the time. Even over _Quidditch_ of all things. I don't think that's really a good reason to argue and reprimand."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Being Severus Snape is good enough reason to argue and reprimand."

Poppy chuckled into her sip of tea and Septima smiled shyly, but Aurora didn't quite see the humor in it.

"I think you're too hard on him." She said. "I think he may just be lonely. I mean, he's all by himself down there in those dungeons. No one to stop in for a chat. And I've never seen him become close with a woman. He probably just craves some affection. I mean, don't we all?"

Minerva raised an irritated brow. "Some of us are concerned with more important matters. Whether or not you are aware, we are on the verge of a war."

"Well that's easy for you to say." She challenged. "You've been married for years!" Aurora had had just enough 'tea' to misinterpret the tone of the conversation, so her lighthearted sentiments were not shared.

Poppy, noting the patients beginning to wane in Minerva's eyes interjected. "I'm not sure you're getting the right picture here. Severus prefers his own company to anyone else's. He's not lonely, he's just a stuck cod."

"Oh rubbish." Aurora said cheerfully. "What he needs is some attention. I bet the right girl could cheer him up, don't you Seppie?"

She turned eagerly to Septima, but although the Arithmancy professor seemed to agree, she didn't have quite the same enthusiasm that Aurora was hoping for.

"I will admit that he spends an awful lot of time alone.."

She looked back and forth between Minerva and Poppy's expressions and quickly tried to justify her response.

"Well, it's just, I've been trying to speak with him about the formula of the seventh duplications for a few weeks now. I've been seeing the pattern everywhere. Including in some recent articles of new potions they've been advertising in the Daily Profit." She tucked her hair behind her ears and sat up straighter. They were in her area of expertise now.

"You see, I believe that Spinner and Spiker, the inventors of 'A Daily Dose of Beatitude,' have been using a certain combination of ingredients that interact methodically to induces a comatose illusion of euphoria. Its advertised as a harmless elixir, but there have been some reports that it actually mimics the effects of the Imperius Curse."

"Albus has mentioned some rumors to that effect. What is it you need from Professor Snape?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I asked Severus if I might review some of his materials. He did mention a book that would be of great significance, but he seems remarkably busy lately and I just couldn't think of disturbing him-."

"I'll speak to him."

"No, don't." Septima said worried. "I've been getting a lot of information from the paper and I know Dumbledore has him working very hard-"

"We're all working hard. If it's important for your work then he needs to cooperate. I'll send him an owl tonight. I insist."

Minerva turned to Poppy, content that a decision had been made and the direction of the conversation could now be changed. But before she could ask her intended question, Sinistra looked up from her "tea" with a fuzzy expression on her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"What?" Minerva asked confused.

Sinistra sat up from her lazy position. "If you're the one who tells him to do it then he'll feel like he's being ordered about willy-nilly. Well, not willy-nilly – you're his boss, right? – But you know what I mean. If someone else asks for his help then he'll feel needed and a part of this school."

Minerva looked cross. "He _is_ needed and a part of this school."

"Well, sure, as a teacher, but we could show him that he's so much more!"

Poppy glanced quickly at the abashed expression on Minerva's face as Aurora spoke. She knew danger was near when people starting stepping on Minerva's toes. She just wasn't sure if stepping in at this moment would produce a better or worse outcome. She could already sense an unspoken tension growing in Minerva's demeanor.

"What do you mean, _so much more_?" Poppy asked.

Aurora perked up. "Maybe if _I_ asked him for help, he'd feel like we needed him. That we valued him. Then maybe he'd open up to us, make some friends, be social.. Come out of his damn dungeon! And then, when he's more comfortable around people, he might…" She waved her hand around suggestively. "..find something _more_ than friendship."

She finished with a mysterious shrug of the shoulders and Minerva was left speechless.

What could she say to that? Inside she was fuming at the audacity of Aurora's statements. But despite the outlandish plans that the Astronomy Professor had for Snape, the request itself had really been more or less reasonable.

"I'm not sure why its any business of ours whether Severus finds himself a companion or not." Poppy ventured again, seeing the loss of color in Minerva's cheeks.

"Well it should be." Aurora said childishly. "He's _so_ unhappy down there and I just hate to see him that way. If he'd only look around I'm sure he'd see that the love he's been searching for may be right under his nose!"

Poppy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You don't have anyone in mind, do you?"

This seemed to throw Aurora and she suddenly became very nervous. "No, no, of course not. But these things _do_ happen. Should we stop them when we know it could mean happiness for not just one, but two?"

She looked out at her audience beseechingly.

Minerva was torn between lashing out at the contempt for her authority, and desperately trying to conceal the swell of jealousy that had risen in her at the suggestion that what Severus Snape really needed was a woman who could make him happy.

Fortunately for everyone, she was saved the trouble of responding.

Not by Poppy, whom she'd expect to interfere, but by Sinistra, who calmly said. "Minerva's right, Aurora."

All three heads whipped around, Aurora looking more put-out than surprised.

"It doesn't make any sense for you to ask Professor Snape for his help when I'm the one who needs it." She continued. "But I also don't want to trouble you Minerva. Professor Umbridge has you stretched thin as it is. I really should just get over my silly little tremblings and speak with him myself."

She placed a hand over Aurora's arm sweetly. "Thank you for wishing to assist me but I don't think trickery is the best way to ask for a favor."

Then the room fell into a heavy, awkward silence. Aurora was looking very down-hearted that her plans to find Snape a lady-friend had been thwarted, Minerva was still fighting the shock of jealousy and rage, and Poppy, unbeknownst to anyone else, had just become aware of what no one else had realized.

She looked back and forth between the three witches, noticing their gestures and the aversion of their eyes and it had finally become clear what the trouble was. The knowledge of it, however, (without the ability to let it out) was too much to take. Without due warning or sign, Poppy burst into a roaring laughter.

The loud sharpness of her reaction startled everyone violently, with Septima almost falling off her perch on the settee.

The three other witches stared in bewilderment at the typically harsh nurse's euphoria, not know why or what had caused it.

"You know," Sinistra began somewhat timidly. "Outbursts like these are just what I was describing in the Daily Profit…"

But she had barely gotten the sentence out before a sharp 'pining' sound reverberated around the room and everyone became quiet again. Minerva turned in the direction of the noise and the 'ping' sounded again, louder.

Instantly she stood and the others followed suit.

"It's coming from my House. Go back to your rooms and make sure you are not seen."

Without waiting for a reply, Minerva shrunk down into her feline form and bolted through the door, jarred opened at her command.

Taking the most intimate routes of the castle, some that only an animal as small as she could fit through, she reached the Gryffindor common room within minutes. Already she could tell something was the matter as light beamed down from the boy's rooms and commotion gradually increased.

Taking the next flight of stairs by two's and three's she reached the room. Weeding through the small crowd, gathered around harry Potter, lying on the floor in convulsions, she tried to keep her voice steady "Out of the way, out of the way! All of you back to bed. Potter, Potter.."

She took him by the shoulders to wake him and he forced open his eyes, which seemed to meet hers, but remained terrified and confused.

"Come with me." She said. Hoisting him up she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, carrying most of his weight as they moved, and attempted to quiet the other students. "There is no need for circus behavior gentlemen. The middle of the night is a time for rest, and I expect you all to return to it immediately."

They left the room, making their way down the stairs, Harry slowly regaining consciousness as they went. Once in the common room she paused, reaching into her robes for a small, silver tear drop and rolled it between her fingers.

Then she turned to back to Harry. "We must walk now, Potter. Are you ready?"

He nodded breathing heavy and she cast an invisibility charm over them both. "Make it quick now, it will ware off soon."

Minerva's heart pounded in her chest as they hurried down the corridors, checking for any sound or movement as they passed. This was it. This was what Dumbledore had feared from the beginning, and what the Order had been trying to prevent. Voldemort was getting close again. Too close.

She looked down at the still so young boy beside her and tears welled in her wrinkled eyes. All she could see was the small first year who could fly a broom almost as well as he could get into trouble. She still remembered the look on his face when he opened up the package that held his first broom. After the previous year's terror, she shuttered to think of what was to befall him next.

At the door of his office Albus greeted them swiftly and Harry was pushed inside. Minerva stood beside him the whole time he told his story. He had dreamed of a strange room where Arthur Weasley had been attacked by a large serpent. But it hadn't been a dream. Dumbledore had been right. Harry had a direct link to Voldemort's mind.

The whole time during the story Dumbledore kept his eyes cast intently towards the walls. Pacing back and forth he turned his back to Harry as often as he could. Minerva knew why the reason, why didn't want to make eye-contact with Harry, and so she tried to focus her eyes on his as much as she could, but he didn't look at her much either.

"But, it was just a dream.. right Professor?" Harry asked once his story was told.

But Dumbledore didn't respond. Immediately he walked to the frame of the former Headmaster, which shared portraits in both Headquarters and the Ministry.

"Phineas, go to your posts and make sure that Arthur Weasley is found by the right people. Minerva, I'll need you to gather the Weasley children and inform Molly. They'll be staying in London tonight-"

And then Harry let out a heinous scream. "Look at me!"

They all turned. Dumbledore's eyes flashed with a streak of not only surprised, but deep apprehension.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked in a small, breathy voice.

But no one replied. For Snape had entered just at that moment and Dumbledore turned to him instead.

Severus surveyed momentarily the occupants of the room. He noted the firm grip of Minerva's tightly clasped hands and her nervous eyelids flickering as she watched each of Harry's terrified movements.

"You requested my presence, Headmaster"

"Oh yes, Severus.. I'm afraid it can't wait. Not even till the morning."

Snape glared down at the boy, the pitiful excuse of all that remained of his past, and took a large, silent breath.

"We got him. They're taking him to St. Mungo's." Phineas had returned to his portrait and Dumbledore turned once more, speaking in low words.

"Come with me." Snape ordered abruptly.

Harry became even more confused and quickly looked from Snape to Dumbledore, pleading. "Professor, please, tell me what's going on!"

But Dumbledore continued to ignore him, speaking only to the wall and never looking away.

"Proffessor!" Harry shouted again.

"Oh quit your sniveling, there isn't time for it." Snape spat.

"Severus!"

Minerva moved to place a hand on the boy's shoulder and stared at him admonishingly. "There's no need for that. Harry, I know this is difficult but we do need you to cooperate. I must see to the Weasley's now. You've managed to save him, Potter. That's enough worrying. Now we need you to concentrate. Can you do that?"

She'd leaned down and met him eye to eye, his dark hair askew and features curved in crooked questions. But her kind eyes seemed to give him some reassurance as she spoke and he nodded that he could.

She patted his shoulder swiftly. "Good. Go with Professor Snape now and I'll come for you later."

With that said she added another reproachful glance towards Severus and quickly left the room, hurrying back to her house on four little grey feet.

.

.

.

Later that evening she escorted Harry and the Weasley children to the train station where Moody was waiting to take them to London. She and Severus hadn't spoken when she fetched harry from his chambers but the tension between them had been fierce. He had been affronted by her tone and manner in the headmaster's office. She didn't care. He was too bitterly distracted by his own emotions to recognize when he was in the wrong. He deserved a bit of humbling.

"Did anyone see you?" Mad-eye greeted as the silent, grief-stricken crew approached the platform.

"No." McGonagall answered. "No one will know before morning." She gazed down at her beloved students. Even the twins seemed dearer to her at this moment. "Take care you get there safely."

"I intend to."

"Thank you, Alastor." She sighed and then she watched as they took their leave, disappearing into the darkness.

When she reached the castle once more she headed straight to Dumbledore's quarters, knocking as always before she entered. The door swung open on its hinges and Albus greeted her from another room.

"Arthur is in Mungo's, and he'll survive." He said immediately. "As for the other, it has not been moved."

Minerva nodded.

"Did they ask many questions?"

She folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes were shut and her lips pursed in a fidgety, uncontrolled manner, trying to control the tears that threatened to come.

"They didn't ask a thing. I don't think they spoke more than once a piece. Oh Albus," She breathed, unable to control her emotions any longer. "Albus, to think of what happened tonight. Of what will happen again. And Potter is only a child, he can't protect himself.."

Dumbledore placed an arm around her. "Shh.. he is safe for now. We're all watching him. Severus's instruction in legilimency will be immensely helpful, it will teach him to control it, ..if I haven't waited to long."

"Oh, yes! Severus will help him." She mocked scornfully. "You saw the way he spoke to him earlier. The way he treats him. He'll be helpful to Harry the way a graphorn is helpful to a ramora."

Albus could feel her shoulders tense and stayed for a moment unmoving, considering her reaction, before asking very gently. "Am I to understand that my heads of house have been quarreling again?"

Minerva sighed. "You'll be no doubt surprised to know that we haven't."

He eyed her with a skeptical look, but remarkably, it was more or less true. Severus and Minerva had seen so very little of one another in the past few weeks that they hadn't even enough time for one quick embrace, let alone a shouting match.

There was something bothering him, she knew that, but she couldn't figure out what it was and she absolutely refused to waste her valuable time and energy trying to. She would not shirk her duties to the school to comfort a grown man.

"Whatever good you may say of him, I had hoped that eventually, as a professor of this school, Severus would have put aside whatever feelings he has towards the boy and start acting as a proper teacher ought to. Voldemort is gaining more and more power and the number of people willing to protect Harry are dwindling… He's such a selfish man."

She ended her speech a little irritated and Dumbledore's eyebrows raised a miniscule inch.

Minerva saw a millions thoughts race past his eyes. She wondered which one he would settle on. Which reason he would chose for her sudden reproachfulness of a man she had always respected. But at length he decided now would not be the time and when he spoke it was on another subject entirely.

"Given tonight's.. events, I'm afraid I wont be able to join you for the holidays. There is business to be taken care of for the Order. But the school will need someone here to keep watch."

"I will be here then."

He nodded. "There will of course be a few others. Argus will remain and Hagrid. And certain members of the Order have agreed to trade shifts each night."

"I don't need a babysitter."

He chuckled. "Of course you don't. But Hogwarts may. There's no telling who may try to enter the castle while it appears unguarded. At the very least Umbridge may storm the grounds with another decree."

His eyes glittered and she couldn't help but smile. But then his expression changed, cheeks and eyelids drooping, and her heart fell again. "You're going tonight, aren't you?"

His was silent, but he nodded - small and remorseful - and she released herself from his grip and turned from him.

More and more he was leaving. He'd barely been here three days this time. And each time it took more and more will power not to resent him for it.

She stared out through the small window of this large, empty room. The dim light from the moon showed the show falling against the tops of the trees. So peaceful and inviting.. Would there ever be another peaceful winter such as this at Hogwarts? When she could breath in the sent of frost and Albus would be there, sitting by the fire, just as it had always been.. When she wouldn't have to live out this hell, every single day…

"I'll rest then." She said at length. "It's nearly morning, and your absence will not go unnoticed."

"Minerva…" He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

She felt his callused fingers caress the bottom of her palm but didn't respond.

From behind he wrapped his arms tight around her chest and held her to him, nudging his spectacled nose into her neck. And then he began to coo, the sweetest little song, in a raspy old voice.

"Dearest of Angels, my truelove so fair

The strong winds they're shaking my frail little boat

The sky, she is calling, the sailor's a warning

For the sea's rolling blankets to bury my heart

But the distant shore, ablaze where you stand

Could bring me to rest, or lead me to awe

So steady your anchor by mid morning's song

And I'll come home to you."

The last word came to her ear as merely a whisper. She felt the warmth of his arms fade as he gently slipped from that world to another, and when she turned around, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: – Intrigue! –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christmas morning came without a whisper of commotion and Minerva awoke to the sound of chitter-birds quarrelling outside her window. But for that the castle was quiet.

Hagrid had been very busy during the break and spent most of his time in the Forbidden Forest. Minerva had no desire to investigate his activities. She didn't want to know what he had smuggled onto the grounds this time. Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be any more trouble than everything else that was going on.

As for Argus Filch, he was less of a companion than he was a short-tempered and disgruntled old man. He delighted only in revealing to her the upsets that he had faced most recently due to 'those horrid students.' Needless to say, they had spent very little time in one another's company.

To his credit, though, Albus had made sure that Minerva would not be completely alone that winter. Remus had joined her the first night. He was much more relaxed than he had been when she last saw him. She suspected it did him good to be out of the house for a change. The old, crumbling house was depressing enough without the added strain created by Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, in their distinct ways.

Kingsley had come the second night, Dedalus the third, Madeye fourth.. It seemed that despite what she may think about not needing a babysitter, Dumbledore was determined to provide her with one. Not that she minded, of course, she enjoyed the evening company for the most part. But after a few days, she began to wonder why Severus hadn't come.

It occurred to her, of course, that he must be running around like mad. He usually was, what with orders from both sides breathing down his back. But she knew Albus well enough to know that no one who came to sit with her had been ordered there. They would all have volunteered for the task. And it was for that reason she wondered why Severus should be the only one not to come.

He was probably still upset with her after the incident with Arthur Weasley, she thought. Well, he could stay that way. It was of little concern to her if his precious pride was injured. That boy had been through enough already. They'd all been through enough already. Lifting herself out of bed she donned a silver shift and decided she wouldn't wait for him any longer. It would be better if he didn't come. Less distractions.

It was a surprise then, when she came down the stairs from her bedroom – still clad in nothing but her silver sleeping robes, clinging to her bare legs – to find a single, dark figure sitting with his back turned beside a newly lit fire in her small living room.

Seeing him she hesitated and felt around for her wand to un-shevell her appearance, but before she could do anything she heard him speak.

"Don't bother dressing for me, Minerva."

Severus stood from his chair and delivered a smirk in her direction. "It's been awhile since I saw you this way."

She pursed her lips as she continued her descent, ignoring his comment with a quick flick of her wand that restored her to her proper state. "Aren't you supposed to be here later this evening? None of my other guest were _quite_ this early."

He reached for her hand as she neared him and brought it to his lips. "Better safe than sorry, I always say."

His warm, sarcastic breath moved slowly over her skin and she could feel the goose bumps begin to crawl up her arms.

"Speaking of that, where have you been? I've been waiting for you all week."

He raised an eyebrow. "Missing me with no husband to dote over you?"

"Albus has never been one for doting." She said sternly. "Nor I."

She had grown increasingly annoyed in the last few weeks at the way Severus referred to Albus in her presence. He was constantly reminding her of her marital status in a way that suggested he wanted to torture her with her infidelity. If he must be tortured by it then she must too. And she knew that he was.

"He seems to have gone through a fair amount of trouble to ensure your safety here," he said. "I wonder if he's preparing you for something or another… his _final_ absence, perhaps?"

Her eyes widened slightly at his remark. "You're a hateful man, Severus."

He cocked his head intriguingly and brought his cold fingers up to her neatly fastened hair, gently brushing out the curling strands where he caressed. "Would it really be so terrible?" He said soothingly, bending his head into her neck. "I could think of a few things that would greatly improve."

As he snaked his free arm around her waist her thoughts wrestled with the wonderful sensations he was creating and the atrocious things he was saying.

"I know you don't mean that." She breathed, feeling his warm chest press against hers and his grip tighten.

"Don't I?" He laughed and his fingers trailed down her neck to the loose fabric that hung about her breasts. "To think, I could have all this – with just a few slips of the tongue."

He brought his lips to hers and she was lifted from the ground effortlessly as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her own around his shoulders and returned the kiss with fervor, forgetting the words he'd just spoken in an instant.

She knew he didn't mean what he said. He was a bitter, jealous man and he loved to see her squirm, but he would never say such things and believe them.

She began to work the silver buttons of his robes, clawing at the skin she knew lay beneath them.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "Just as greedy and eager as I am, I see. Perhaps Dumbledore has not been as doting as I thought."

She narrowed her eyes intently and dug her long nails deep into the skin around his collarbone. He let out a shriek of both pleasure and pain and she hissed into his ear. "Do not use that name when I am feverous to make love to you."

His lips curled into a hidden, twisting smile and he began to move upwards on the stair, carrying her in his arms with a single intent. She would not have liked that smile if she had seen it. Nor the expression of his eyes at her violent response to Albus's name. But her reaction had been just what he'd wanted. One that was not born out of denial or dismissal of the truth – of _them_.

The door to her chambers swung open forcefully and he lay her down upon the sheets with an exceptionally trained art of calm seduction. The pleased look that danced upon his face giving nothing away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He stayed with her that night, just as Dumbledore had asked, but they didn't share her bed. She had been adamant about that. Instead he slept where all the others had taken up rest that week, in a transfigured bed made from the sofa in her living room. That didn't mean, however, that the next afternoon they did not find themselves tangled in those sheets, her head resting upward against his chest, his head against the headboard.

A cold breeze flowed through the small window beside them and it rustled her long hair where it lay. He watched the dark strands caress the white skin below and thought of how perfect it looked. How perfect she looked with him.

Stirring she gave a small sigh and said. "That's two days I've lost now, thanks to you." But she was smiling and placed a small kiss on the curve of his rib.

"We're entitled to a few days leave."

"I doubt the wizarding world would agree with you, Severus."

"I doubt they would agree with anything we've been doing these past two days." He said devilishly.

She closed her eyes, suppressing a grin and took a deep breath of morning air. She was happy. More so than she had been in weeks, maybe months. The sheets and muscles beneath her felt familiar and warm and the castle was so calm.. it was as if there were no war at all. No strange, dark force to be reckoned with. No lives being lost, no children in danger… And most of all, no one to care if she spent all day wrapped in the arms of this beautiful man.

But no matter how long this feeling lasted, she knew it was all a façade. There were hundreds out there - fighting, dying, giving their lives to better this world - and there she was, lazily dreaming in bed with a man nearly half her age, who was assuredly _not_ her husband.

The thought made her sick to her stomach and she closed her eyes tighter, trying to hold on to the blissful moment. But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering and the image of Remus, chained in that house, filled her head. After years of suffering and loss, he was forced to spend his days trapped between the only two souls he loved in the whole world – unable to help or chose either. That is what their lives had become.

She felt Severus's chest rise and fall slowly with his breath, a perfect steady rhythm of up and down, up and down, so smooth that he may have been sleeping. She wondered what he was thinking of as they lay there. Whether he felt, as she did, the bitter pang of remorse for their actions. For _all_ of their actions..

A loud knock sounded at the door and Minerva started at the noise, but Severus grabbed her arm with a swift, stiff motion and held her steady.

"Go upstairs and change, I'll get the door."

She starred at the door for a moment then lifted herself off the bed and hurried blindly up the stairs. She didn't really expect their small reprieve of morning to last, but all the same, the sudden jolt of reality did nothing to quell her admonitions. For some reason as she climbed the stairs in two's and grabbed her wand for a quicker change, her eyes glossed over with what she could only explain as shame; Pure and unadulterated.

A portrait of Albus stood on her bedside table and she glared down at it, knocking it to the floor with one swift motion so that it crashed against the wall with a heavy clatter.

She stood for a moment, half dressed, staring down at where it had landed, then brought her head to her hands, hiding her eyes from the room around her, rocking back and forth with sharp, muffled breaths.

She had no reason for her actions. Nothing had changed, nothing was different. She and Severus had been carrying on in such a way for almost a year now. She had broken her moral boundaries, torn open a marriage, ignored her honor and her pride for that long year and she had accepted the burden of deceit. What was so different about this moment that it should bring her to her knees?

Wiping her face of tears she hadn't shed, she crouched down to where the picture frame fell and gently lifted it off the floor. Dumbledore's cheerful face beamed up at her and she lightly brushed the dust off the glass. Both picture and frame were unscathed. Not a single scratch or broken edge.

She held it there a moment longer before she whispered, "Oh Albus.."

But if she wanted to say more not a word of it escaped her lips. Instead she placed the picture back in its place, attired herself in black robes, and fastened her hair above her head in strong grey curls. Before she could bring herself to return downstairs, however, she needed one more thing. Walking towards the opposite wall she reached into a tidy corner and lifted up her favorite hat, one that had curled at the top due to its many years of service, and placed it atop her bun.

With one glance in the mirror she smoothed out the wrinkles on her slender face and set her mind to work, so that when the door shut behind her again, she graced the stairs with a seriousness and intent that only she could have managed.

Downstairs the bed was gone, returned to its couch form, and Snape was properly clothed, speaking detestingly with Hagrid who stood just inside the door.

Both turned when they saw her.

"Ah, s'cuse me professor." Hagrid said in greeting and Severus acknowledged her respectfully. "I didn't mean to bother ya'. I didn't know you and Professor Snape here would still be discussing things for the Order."

Minerva gave a quick glance at Severus before responding. "Don't be absurd Rubeus, its been days since I saw you last. Where did you get that scratch above your eye?"

Hagrid's hand moved to cover the large gash that enveloped one brow and gnarled his face in a most obvious manner. "Er, caught it on a branch out in the forest. Meant to get it looked at but Madam Pomfrey's gone for the week."

He shifted nervously under her mindful gaze. She knew very well it wasn't a branch that had got him. "It's fortunate that you've come then, perhaps Professor Snape will have a useful potion in his stores."

She motioned to him and he wriggled his lips distastefully. "I will, of course, check and send something down to your hut should I find it."

Hagrid smiled foolishly. "That's very kind of you, professors. Very kind."

Minerva clasped her hands in front of her and waited. "Is that what you came for?" She asked at length.

"Oh no.." He said, momentarily forgetting the reason. "I came because I asked Dumbledore for.. uh… for _something_ before we went on break, and he mentioned that I could find it in his office. Course, he left in a bit of a hurry an' I missed him. Seein' as you've got the password I wondered if you might look around for me if you're up there sometime soon. I'd wait, of course, but he wasn't too clear on when he'd be getting' back, was he?"

"No," She said curtly. "He wasn't. I'll look today for you. It wouldn't hurt to make the rounds early today. Can you tell me if it will be large or small?"

Hagrid shuffled his feet. "Not too big. Maybe a dragon egg's worth. – Mind it 'aint another dragon!" He said quickly. "I promised Dumbledore and I never break my word."

He lifted his head and puffed out his chest and Minerva felt very amused. "I'll be sure you get your parcel should I find it, Hagrid."

He smiled at this and thanked them both again several times before they were able to shuffle him out of the room, nearly breaking the doorframe as he did.

Minerva let out a long breath when he finally left.

"You're tense." Severus said, looking at her coldly. She knew this was his way of asking her what was wrong, but she wasn't in the mood to answer.

Instead she turned to him, her black hat making her as daunting now as she was when she was teaching. "I'll have to make the rounds." She said ignoring his comment. And as you're not actually supposed to be here I suggest you-"

"Wait for you here."

She paused. "I was going to say return to your station.."

"Right now, this _is_ my station."

She eyed him momentarily. But his expression was blank and his manner so calm and controlled that she didn't bother to question him. She had learned of late to read the signs that told when he was employing occlumency. Perhaps only due to the fact that she had known Severus as no one else had. Had seen him and felt him in moments when he was truly vulnerable. When he could not conceal all that he felt because it was they that felt it together. A lover's bond, they call it.

"I wont be long." She said, not sure if she were being entirely truthful or not.

The familiar click of her heels against the castle's stone floors set her at ease as she walked the length of the hall to the stairs. She barely glanced over the surroundings that she knew by heart; the thousands of portraits, the light from the windows, the cascading steps - a squeak on the first, a crunch on the fifth. Every sound a welcomed greeting.

She made Albus's office her first stop. She hadn't entered the room since the night of Harry's 'dream' and she wanted to be sure nothing was out of order.

Through the oak doors the room circled around her with an unusual air. Some of the previous headmaster's nodded in greeting from their separate frames as she walked about while others were sleeping of feigning.

There was more than a little clutter about the place and for a second she brought forth her wand, thinking she might tidy and order the room just a little, but then she remembered how much Albus always pretended he didn't hate it when she did that and so pocketed the wand once more.

She walked about the room purposely, scouring the various shelves and nooks where she thought he might have hidden whatever it was that Hagrid had asked of him, and at the same time, checking for any signs of disturbance.

Phineas was watching her very intently from his place on the wall and when she finally reached him, bending down to examine a small parcel on the floor, he spoke.

"Looking for something?"

She glanced up at the interruption but chose to ignore his comment. She was in no mood to deal with Phineas Black.

"Ooh, playing terse today, are we?" He squawked. "That's a shame, I'm in such a talkative mood. You know, you're not our first visitor today, and she was a lot more cordial than you, I must say. It was a pleasant change from my usual company."

Minerva stopped her shuffling when she heard this and stood to face the portrait. "What do you mean you had a 'visitor' today?"

"I mean just what I said." He replied irritably. "Our latest Defense Professor was here this morning. She wanted to make sure the school was affectively secure, what with the Headmaster's absence, and all. I was very touched by her concern."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Why did she not come to me?"

Phineas smirked where he sat. "Is the Deputy upset that someone went above her head? Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything. _All_ of your secrets are safe with me. I will take them to the grave." He paused. "– A figure of speech, of course."

He chuckled loudly and seemed very pleased with himself, a clue for Minerva that he was up to no good. But she was far more concerned by the fact that Delores Umbridge was flagrantly running about _her_ castle, unsupervised and unprecedented.

An anger was fuming in her chest and color rose to her cheeks. She addressed the damned Slytherin Headmaster with a venomous authority. "Phineas, the next time there is an _unwelcomed_ guest in the Headmaster's office I expect you to inform me immediately. I will not tolerate _anyone_ who endangers this school or the witches and wizards within it. Merlin help you if you've made even one mistake."

With that she swept out of the room furiously, ignoring the sharp retort that echoed into the hall, and hurriedly tore through the empty corridors back to her own chambers, where she found Severus exactly as she had left him, book in hand.

"Get up, you can't be here!" She ordered, immediately pulling him out of his chair.

Her abrupt greeting startled him somewhat and he looked up curiously perturbed. "Excuse me?"

But she wasn't about to waste time with pleasantries. "Umbridge is in the castle. And Merlin knows how long! She was in Albus's office earlier, and don't ask me how she got in because I assure you I don't know. What I do know is that _I _need to find her and _you_ need to be gone before I do. Send a message to the Order and tell them not to send anyone tonight. It's too dangerous. I don't want that woman to have any more reasons to suspect that something is going on."

By this point she'd hoisted him out of his chair and roughly shoved his cloak into his hands, urging him towards the door. An act that he didn't take kindly.

"If you please!" He said exasperated. "I can manage perfectly well without your _help_."

She ignored his comment, opening her door and peered around the frame. "There's no one about at the moment. Go before she finds out you're here."

She made to push him through the open door but he resisted and took her by the shoulders. "Minerva, I intend to take my leave but I refuse to go with you acting in such a ridiculous fashion."

She glared at him and heaved an irritated sigh impatiently waiting for him to speak.

"I will search the castle before I leave, ask the portraits if need be. And I will send a message to the order directing them who should come tonight."

She opened her mouth to protest but he beat her to the punch.

"Ah, ah, absolutely not. You are not staying alone in this castle with no one to protect you but a bumbling half-giant and an unfailingly useless squib."

His tone was demanding and she listened to his command despite herself, but made it a point to show her displeasure.

Seeing this, of course, made him smile. "Are our meetings always to be this short?" He said in a sort of far of voice.

She looked up, somewhat surprised at the loss of sharpness about him. It was rare that these moments existed between them, when she could see what he was feeling and thinking.

Her features softened and she wanted to hold him, forgetting momentarily about the situation at hand, but Snape saw her eyes change and caught himself in the act of being vulnerable. Moving out of her reach into the hall he checked the perimeter swiftly before turning to her one last time.

With haste he brought his hands to her waist and pulled her to him. Just close enough so that their lips brushed softly against the others and he whispered, "I'll be back for you." Before closing the small gap between them with a kiss.

And then something peculiar happened. Without warning or alarm, entwined in each other's arms, the pair caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of their eyes. And as they cautiously drew apart in a slow and terrified motion, Delores Umbridge, clad head to toe in pink, smiled from where she stood at the end of the hall.

Severus's hand barely slipped from Minerva's waist as they heard her cheerful greeting, "Well, well.. I wish I could say this was a surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello all! I'm hoping you're all enjoying the story so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Let me know what you think of the direction and the characters. I'm trying to make it as plausible as possible, while still being my own. Reviews and comment appreciated! Thanks!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neither Severus or Minerva moved an inch in the full ten seconds that it took for Professor Umbridge to cross the length of the hall where they stood. Caught it seemed in a web of fears Minerva's heart beat heavily against her chest, vibrating violently through every nerve in her body.

Delores clasped her hands in front of her as she reached them and donned an expression as one might when they have come across a group of children who have done something foolish. "Nothing to say?" She quipped, not able or attempting to mask her glee at the situation at hand. "That must be a first for you Minerva, dear."

Her eyes laughed at them but still neither could bring themselves to speak. They had no counter to this. Of all the times Minerva had imagined someone catching them in the act, she had never dreamed that the consequences could be so severe as they would have to be, now that this witch was to be the one who knew their secret.

_No one_ knew that Severus was still in the castle, let alone her chambers. Not even Hagrid, to whom they had lied about his departure. And Albus… well, he would never have known but for this.

When neither spoke Umbridge continued to provoke them. "At least now I know why you two have been so secretive with me. And here I thought you had been scheming with Dumbledore all this time. But I can see now that you are _clearly_ working against him."

Minerva's breath caught in her throat and she made a motion to defend their impugned honor but in an instant Snape's hand had gently curled around the small of her waist.

"Yes." He said.

Both heads whipped in his direction, shocked at the statement he had made. But his face remained placid and he leaned to Minerva with a familiar, soft voice. "Forgive me for this, but what's done is done. What point is there now in denying it?"

Minerva's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as he turned back to Umbridge.

"This.." He paused. "– what you have just seen – is true. Minerva and I have shared a more than professional relationship for some time now."

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed but he ignored her interjection.

"I can assure you that no one in the whole of the wizarding world, or outside it, knows what you have discovered here tonight. But before you make your demands on us – for I'm sure you have been waiting for just such an opportunity to arise – I must tell you, without hesitation or concern: I am _uncontrollably_ in love with this woman. And should anyone so much as _thinks_ of causing her harm, there is nothing I wouldn't do to see that person suffer dire consequences."

Severus's voice dug into every word he spoke, burying her with the weight of them, so intent was he that his meaning be conveyed. Minerva watched the lines of his face in awe as he spoke, looking for an any indication for the sudden defensive demeanor that had come over him. But his eyes remained determined and fixed upon Dolores Umbridge.

"You expect me to believe that?" She said. "A woman nearly twice your age, and married to the one man to whom you owe your life? Wasn't it Dumbledore who saved you from a life of torture in Azkaban?"

Snape's hand tightened instinctively where he held Minerva's waist. "It would still have been a life of torture if not for her."

Umbridge regarded them for a moment. Crinkling her nose and fidgeting with the thoughts that swam in and out of her head until finally she came to a decision, and her eyes narrowed in horrible triumph. "Forgive the intrusion, Professors." She purred. "I wont keep you any longer. Buy do let me say that I am very grateful to know what level of cooperation I can expect to receive from both of you in the future. I was finished here anyway."

And with a wave of her hand she turned back in the direction she had come. "Carry on." She called cheerfully over her shoulder.

They waited until the last clip of her heel had echoed and dissipated down the long corridor before Snape finally looked Minerva in the eye.

"I have to go." He said softly.

She stepped back from him incredulously. "You can't be serious! Not after what just happened. What you said! Oh Severus, why did you say those things? Say anything! Do you think for one minute that I'm going to let you just walk out of here without even an explanation?"

She was fuming. More so from fear than anything else and she had a right to be, he knew. And when he looked at her he regretted a hundred times things he had never said. Would never say. But now, as always, they had no time.

Without a word his eyes fell and she followed their path to his outstretched arm where he had pulled away the fabric of his robe. She watched the black, marked skin swivel and glide across his skin. That skin which she had kissed and felt so many times.

"I have to go." He said again, and this time she could not argue.

He was gone before she even lifted her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few weeks felt like a blur, and yet as far as Minerva was concerned, they could have taken years so slowly did they seem to pass. Walking through the corridors felt like a trap. At every turn there was a face that could have crippled her. Umbridge, or Snape, or Dumbledore's shadow was around every corner. It was too much for her to bare. She spent most of her time in her chambers, afraid to face what she had done.

Albus had still not returned, and none of the Order seemed to know where to find him. She was almost glad of it. It meant that she had time to prepare herself. To formulate a plan or explanation of… of what Umbridge had seen.

But no matter how many ways she played the scene over in her head, she couldn't find a single word that wouldn't have broken his heart. The tender heart of the man she had sworn to love until death did they part – and still did.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him..

The worst part was, that while she had locked herself in her room, speaking to the students and staff only when absolutely necessary, fretting over every detail that would need an explanation, worrying over the impending black mail from The High Inquisitor – she hadn't been able to speak to Severus at all.

She wasn't sure if he was avoiding her, or if she was avoiding him, but whatever the reason, three weeks had come and gone since that night without a single word between them – until a letter came from Albus.

It read:

My Dearest Minerva,

Please know that I am alive and well and can only beg your forgiveness for my unwarranted delay. Not a moment passes when I do not wish I were in your arms and I give you my word that it will not be this length of time again until we're together. I can't say more than this for time is of the essence, but I wanted you to know that I've spoken with Severus, and believe that he is right in his assumptions. We will speak more when you are safely wrapped within my arms. Until then, head to the skies my love.

Eternally Yours,

Albus

.

Minerva had been grading papers at her desk when the letter had arrived. The work steadied her more than anything else. It was the repetition and the years of practice she thought that did it. But her heart still nearly stopped when she'd read the message.

Hot tea splashed to the floor with her abrupt movements as she knocked into her desk, nearly sprinting to the door, letter still in hand. She neglected even her hat as she tore down the halls, letting it fall and be lost somewhere in the midst of scattered students.

The faster she walked the more her hand tightened around the parchment until it was as crumpled as the dirt on the floors.

Her heart began to race when she reached the dungeons. So much so that she almost let out a scream when she ran into Professor Vector, rounding the corner with an armful of books.

The two women halted abruptly.

"Why Minerva, I was just – but what's happened?"

Seeing the older witches face, Septima had hugged her books tighter and widened her eyes in a terrified expression. But Minerva was far too intent on her destination to come up with a suitable explanation and so pushed passed, leaving her worry stricken colleague behind her.

It wasn't long before she rounded on the craggy, old door that belonged to the Potion's Master.

She banged furiously on the wood and waited. But when no answer came, her patients overtook her and she made her way into the room sans invitation.

She was met with an empty room, and on the other side another door, slightly ajar, that led into his laboratory. That is where she found him, bent precariously over a boiling cauldron. She slammed the door behind her and the vile that had hung so carefully between his fingers, slipped, pouring out half its contents, rather than the few drops he's intended.

"Oops." She hissed with mock guilt.

Severus rose with a practiced patients and glanced up with a cordial sneer. "Well that's ruined." He murmured, taking his wand and swishing away the cauldron's contents just as it began to spit fire. He then grabbed a rag and began cleaning his hands, looking at her expectantly.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" She fumed, throwing the crumbled ball of parchment to the floor.

Without responding, Severus lifted his wand slightly and the paper floated over to him, unfolding itself as it went. He quickly scanned the letter, and to his credit, he thought, did not grimace over the overly emotional proclamations of love.

"What does it mean?" She demanded.

There was another short pause as he formulated the right words to use. "It means I have done my job."

"Your _job_?" She hollered. "Your duties include then going behind my back and betraying me to my husband? – Who, by the way, is supposed to be out of contact with _everyone_, including _myself_ – Informing him of all the atrocities I have committed with the one man whom he absolutely trusts! Your _job_ is to destroy me and my marriage?"

"My job is to lie." Severus cut in irritably. "And I happen to be quite gifted at it."

Minerva glared at him. "No doubt you've been lying to us all. You've certainly duped me!"

"I did what had to be done."

"What had to be- But you've told him! You've – "

He whirled on her. "The Headmaster is as ill-informed on the subject as he has ever been. Do you think me a fool?"

Minerva stopped her pacing. She had been widely storming about the room but now stared at him intently.

"I wouldn't even suspect it but for your performance with Umbridge."

Severus breathed to control his temper from ebbing up. "If you would allow me to explain."

He waited for her to respond but continued when she didn't. "Dumbledore knows only this: That during winter break, Delores Umbridge made an unannounced visit to the school so that my presence was discovered. Seeing me leave your quarters proved her suspicions all along; that you and I have been duping Dumbledore this entire time. That the poor man thinks us loyal when it is obvious we could never be.."

Severus paused here and looked displeased. "He laughed at this part, when I told him." He said quietly.

"And?" Minerva asked. Her face had not lost an ounce of fury and he sighed but continued.

"I told him that I confirmed her accusations, and that the reasons for my visit were less than.. _appropriate_. Knowing that she would believe me I therefore concealed the true nature of my visit. Seeing as her ammo for blackmail was that Dumbledore find out our secret," He paused and looked pointedly at her. "She now has no hold over us, only the illusion that she has. Now we have tricked her into underestimating us. Really the circumstances could not have been more perfectly designed." He chuckled.

But she was not laughing. His explanation over she still found herself seething over with anger. At least if they had discussed it. If he hadn't gone running to Albus without her knowledge or consent. If he had given Albus any other explanation than he had..

"He wont believe it." She said at length.

"Believe what?"

"That its just a story."

Severus looked confused. "Why shouldn't he believe it?"

"Because I know him.. _nothing comes from nothing_.. You've pegged him for an old fool but he already knows the truth. You can hear it in the letter."

"But he already has believed it."

"Why? Why should he believe it?"

She was accusing, still intent on making him see how incredibly stupid he'd been. But it was his turned to become serious, and he lowered his force into a growl in his response.

"He believes it because of who we are. Of what we have made our lives! I have devoted every breath in my body to the one I lost. To beg forgiveness for the wrongs that I have committed that _took_ her from me. For my unforgiveable sin." His tone was fierce and his eyes looked as though they would glass over at any minute with tears. But none came.

"And you, you are his only companion. Not – not only in love, but in courage and strength and devotion. You are his aid when he is troubled, his guide when sight has failed him, barer of all that would weigh him down, wife until he parts this life and Headmistress when he has gone. You are-"

He stopped. His voice had cracked just the smallest amount as he spoke words he had never admitted to himself. He would have told her the rest, but it was not his place. Though the words still rang in his ears, _Mother of his unborn child_.

"But he doesn't see what we see – what is right in front of him – because he cannot believe it." His voice became softer and he looked away from her then, towards a high window that let in the smallest amount of light. "He knows we would never throw away the lives that we have sacrificed everything for."

There was silence then. Neither moved as the evening breeze began to rustle about them. Outside the owls were cooing loudly in their tower, restless for the night's feast. Minerva saw clearly the shadow of the moon hitting the trees. It was nearly full.

"Now what?" She said at last and he turned to her once more. "Are we to flounce about the castle as lovers while we lead everyone to believe we are only playing the part?"

He didn't respond.

"I wont do it. This goes too far. I cannot deceive Albus in that way."

"We needn't be any different that we have always been." He said, and she could hear the small tinge of dejection barreling through the words. "Umbridge will believe us guilty no matter what our actions, and she is the only one who will need convincing."

"And what of us?" She said, so maliciously that he almost overlooked her use of the word 'us.' She'd never used it before. "Do you expect things can go on as they have? To so deceive Albus, as if by his own permission? You're disgusting if you think I would ever consent to that."

Again he took a long time to answer. His eyes sunken and hollow, as though days had escaped him without sleep.

"I would not ask anything of you that you did not willingly give."

She regarded him there sternly. Something about her had come back. Something that she had been missing these last few weeks, maybe months. A clear path. A reason for actions. Her mind bubbled over with the possible consequences he had brought on them.

"What if Voldemort should find out?" She asked.

This was something he had not anticipated from her. Carefully he replied, "I have an answer that would please even him."

The slow way his tongue had rolled over these words sent a chill down her spine. She had never thought of the possibility that Severus might have had any ulterior motives for their relationship than his own desire for her.

When another pause drew out the silence between them Severus begged an attempt from her. He reached out with a single hand, wrapping it around hers and pulling it to his chest. "Minerva.." He whispered.

But the action had the opposite effect that he had wanted. She met his eyes for an instant in confusion and want, but almost as suddenly she jerked her arm free from him, backing away to a more appropriate distance.

Then she straightened herself defiantly and looked him square in the eyes. "I have a duty first and foremost to this school. Second to my husband. And third and last will always be my own petty and selfish desires. From here on out I will not make the mistake of confusing them again."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Her eyes like a barrier reflecting any shimmer of light and he could read nothing from them but determination and hints of remorse.

He let her go without a word, storming out of his rooms as quickly and angrily as she had come. Whether she meant what she said or not, there was no use arguing it now. Their actions had risked the very foundations of her life. It would not be a beating she would take lightly. He could only be patient and wait for her sincere and final decision. But he would not let her leave him without a fight. He _could_ not.

.

.

.

.

The day Albus returned, Minerva wept.

Not in the same instant she saw him, but later that evening when he was asleep beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Her eyes closed tightly, but the flood was sudden and silent. She had made her choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the wonderful comments! I really am touched by some of your responses. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story, its one of my favorites and I've put a lot of effort into it. You're comments keep me motivated to write, so thank you.

Also, I've finally found where I'd written my first draft of Chapter 6 so I've revised it. Not a lot has changed except the end but I think it's worth just going back and reading if you feel so inclined.

Now, as one reader was wise to point out, Severus and Minerva could very easily have Obliviated Umbridge and be done with the whole mess they find themselves in now. And as this same reader was wise enough to point out to her/himself - ;) - this would have been a deus ex machina.

"deus ex machina - (Latin for "god out of the machine") a plot device whereby a seemingly inextricable problem is suddenly and abruptly solved with the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new character, ability, or object."

Despite this however, Obliviating someone is not necessarily legal, and McGonagall has always been one who stood for morals and decorum. Seeing as she was already caught with her hands in the cookie jar (so to speak) she was ashamed enough of her actions to believe that she deserved the consequences.

Also: I forgot. ;P

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the days that followed, the staff's anxiety over the High inquisitor's tightening grip of the school had only grown. Now there were frequent threats of probations and more than once Umbridge had hinted that Hogwarts would soon be shy at least one professor.

Minerva hated walking by the Great Hall. The dozens of glittering plaques loomed overhead like an evil, but sparkling omen. Most days she chose to walk a different path to her classes just to avoid unnecessary aggravation. Today, however, she distinctly heard the raised voice of Dolores Umbridge, shouting vehemently at two Ravenclaw girls who stood just under Educational Decree #24, very audibly and uncontrollably laughing.

"These rules are nothing to laugh about!" Echoed the voice. "Your protection at this school is in my hands, and – Miss. Deeker! I am about to lose my temper! Miss Deeker!"

As McGonagall approached, Umbridge grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and began shaking her violently.

"Tell me why you are laughing!" She screamed.

"Dolores!" Minerva called loudly and Umbridge turned on her heels, releasing the girl.

Minerva strode over to where they stood and put a hand on the Ravenclaw's shoulder. "I don't know what they told you at the Ministry but we don't manhandle our students here at Hogwarts."

Umbridge looked furious. "As High Inquisitor it is my duty to question any student who demonstrates a manner of insubordination."

"And as Deputy Headmistress it is mine to assure that the rules of decency are followed by _every _person at this school."

"Miss—"

"Miss. Deeker is no doubt suffering from a bout of Snickering Suckers. They've been going around recently." Minerva turned to the students. "It should wear off soon enough, but I suggest you return to your dormitory while you are still inflicted. Go on, the both of you."

The two girls, momentarily frozen with fear, could not have looked more grateful at the chance to get away from Umbridge and hurried off in the opposite direction.

Minerva watched them slip around the corner before turning back to her colleague. She was somewhat startled to see the malicious look on Umbridge's face as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"I thought you understood, Professor McGonagall, my meaning a few weeks ago. When we met under… suspicious circumstances." Her eyes narrowed. "I expect my authority to be taken seriously. Professor Snape seems to understand the severity of your predicament, but perhaps you need a little more convincing."

A flash of fear crossed Minerva's eyes. What did she mean that Severus 'understood' their predicament? What had she asked of him?

"No matter." She continued. "It won't be long before you know your place."

Minerva's jaw tightened and she opened her mouth to speak but at that moment the luminescent form of Sir Nicholas appeared through a nearby wall.

"Professor McGonagall, how good of you to be where I could find you." He greeted friendly. "And good evening to you as well, Professor."

The ghost made a small gesture that seemed altogether pleasant towards the Defense teacher, though there was no heart behind it. She made very little effort to respond. Ghosts were not very high on her list of acceptable beings, having lost their most of their power as wizards.

He turned back to McGonagall, "Headmaster Dumbledore has asked to see you in his office."

Minerva glanced from the ghost to Umbridge and back again. "Of course, Sir Nicholas. Thank you for letting me know. I will be there shortly."

Nicholas made a grand bow and glided away again down the hall, his cheery voice echoing an old, long forgotten melody as he went.

Umbridge's face twisted into a cruel grin and she lulled sweetly. "Do try to remember what I've said, Minerva. I really would hate to have to prove just how trapped you really are."

Minerva didn't respond as the witch departed, leaving her standing alone under the wall, littered with reminders of her hold on them. She looked up at the tower of frames above her and let go of the breath she'd been holding.

Above her the plaques shimmered in the new light of the day just as they had done for weeks, and silently Minerva cursed the Ministry for their lack of competence. Then she cursed Snape for his. And then cursed herself for good measure.

But just as she was about to turn away she saw a strange hue about the wall that she'd never noticed before. Curiously she looked closer. Drawing her wand she cast a silent spell and the hue around the plaques sifted like fog to reveal itself. The black words of the Decrees blurred into the background and a curious picture appeared in their place.

It was a crude and rather amusing portrait of Dolores Umbridge. She had beady little eyes and the nose of a pig, scrunched down over her shoulders and making exaggerated, open-mouthed faces of annoyance towards McGonagall.

It didn't take long for her to realize what mischief had been employed, and by whom. No doubt the Weasley twins were lurking around a nearby corner at this very moment. Minerva watched as the face became more and more hideous, growing warts on her nose and sprouting goblin ears. She couldn't resist a smile then.

Waving her wand the revealing charm reversed and the dull haze flitted over the plaques once more. She gave it one more thought before lowering her wand, leaving the hex as it was, and walked towards the Headmaster's office.

The stone gargoyle leapt back at 'Caramel Creams' and the spiraling stairs greeted her, lifting her up to the lone hall. She stepped out intending to make her entrance, but the door to the Headmaster's office was peculiarly ajar and she could hear someone speaking from within with a slithering voice.

"Don't be blind, old man. I know you've noticed the way she looks at him… and the way he looks at her for that matter."

"If you mean to intimidate me, Phineas, it won't work." Came Albus's calm reply.

"Everyone in the castle knows. And soon the Ministry will know. Don't you think it's time you saw her for what she is?"

"I know who she is."

"We all have our secrets, Albus. You have your secrets too, lest you forget.."

"I hardly need to be reminded of them – and now she can hear you.."

"I know she can, which is why she looks so nervous."

Minerva pushed open the door from where she stood, head high and glaring straight ahead at Phineas. He gave her a sharp smirk before disappearing from his portrait on the wall and the other's in their frames quickly pretended to be sleeping or just leaving.

Dumbledore held out his hand. "Come here darling, don't mind them."

With another quick glance about the room Minerva walked over to greet him and took his hand. She heard him place a muffliato around them and they sat side by side in a large cushioned chair.

"It's begun then." She said.

He ran a hand over her cheek. "I'm sorry for this. I should have been with you."

The gesture made her uncomfortable and she squirmed in her seat. "No one should have been there. I told you I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm afraid Severus was there under more than one order that night."

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing.." He shook his head. "It doesn't concern us now. How is the castle?"

She sat up straighter, trying to act as normal as possible. "Little has changed."

"And Umbridge? What is she asking of you?"

"Nothing yet. I expect it will come soon though, she'd just begun her threats when you called me."

He nodded thoughtfully. "No doubt she'll be asking for information about me. I know I don't need to worry about that with you, but I do worry about your stubbornness. Severus is more adapted to seeming compliant that you are."

She raised her brow. "You expect me to be compliant?"

"I do." He said seriously. "Have you spoken to Severus?"

"Not – not in depth." She answered.

"You'll need to see him, he can help you with this."

She looked at him incredulously. "Albus really, the whole castle already suspects us of- of-" She waved a hand suggestively in front of her. "Do I really need to be subjected to more of their gossip?"

"Don't pay Phineas's remarks any mind. The information I received from Severus hasn't left this office. No one else in the castle knows anything of the matter."

She didn't look any more convinced and her lips pursed in frustration. He smiled at her through his white beard and placed a hand over hers. "You are Minerva McGonagall. A stronger witch or wizard has never been born. The idle gossip of a few meddlesome lips could not harm you, my dearest. The only thing to be wounded is your pride."

"And my honor." She said, looking down at their joined hands.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the familiar whirring and buzzing about the room. And then Albus spoke again in a much softer way.

"I've been neglecting you, I know I have. I can see the effects of it in every move you make. I've left you alone too long."

She shook her head. "I didn't marry you for your company."

He chuckled at this and she corrected herself. "I mean that I knew it would be far and few between."

"Still," He sighed. "I should have taken better care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She said sternly, meeting his eyes with what she hoped looked like a calm confidence.

"I know you can. Which is why I can trust you with what is to come."

Her eyes faltered as she saw his expression change and she waited for him to continue.

"It has been a long time since you took the position of Deputy Headmistress. You accepted then without hesitation, and I have always known that you meant it. But soon I will have to ask you to fulfill the title to its fullest." He placed his other hand with hers earnestly. "I need to know that you are prepared for this."

For a moment Minerva was confused. "I have always been prepared for such an event."

"It is only a matter of time before the Ministry sees fit to find me at fault for one thing or another. Any minute could be the time of my departure."

"I know the circumstances we face. But Albus, the Ministry would never allow your chosen Deputy to replace you. They would pick one of their own to be Headmaster with the way things are now. But besides that," She said crinkling her brow further in confusion. "They wouldn't be able to keep you away for long."

"Don't underestimate them, my darling. There is no telling how long it may be."

"The only thing I want from you is when you do return to me, you return unharmed and whole."

He smiled sadly and she did her best to smile back but it was distant and small and she knew that he had noticed. Then she spoke again with a renewed air of order, as though she were speaking to one of her students. "Now, you have better things to do than sit here consoling me. Go," She kissed his cheek. "I can see in your eyes that you are busy."

He glanced down at his timepiece and back again with a sigh. "Astute as always, my love." And leaned over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. He hesitated a moment longer at her side, a hint of worry in his old eyes, and she was afraid for a second that he would ask her something more, but he didn't, only rose and said, "I'll see you at dinner."

She nodded as he turned and she felt the protective charm vanish from around her, both relieved and disquieted by his absence.

"So," She heard when the door had closed behind him. "The old witch knows your secret."

Minerva glared daggers up at Phineas where he had resumed his seat in his portrait.

"I see your eager to spread the rumors." She retorted.

"Well, there's no sense in me keeping your secret if you can't even do so yourself."

Her mouth thinned into a straight line. "I don't have a secret."

"Oh ho!" he laughed. "Come now. Maybe we could strike a deal. You tell me the truth about what we _all_ know you've been up to, and I'll let you in on a little secret of Dumbledore's. How's that for a fair trade? Though you'd be getting the better end of the deal."

Minerva stood from her seat and waved away the chair back into a large candle stick before looking seethingly at him once more. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say and I have nothing to say to you."

Phineas leaned back in his chair with a mischievous, knowing smile at her venomous stare, placing his hands in his lap, but said not a word

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the following weeks, Minerva saw very little of Albus. In fact, she saw very little of anyone. She did her best in the Great Hall to appear as though all were well, but she saw the strange looks that staff members have begun to give her. They could tell something was not right with the deputy Headmistress.

It grew worse as time went on. Dolores began to interrupt conversations to ask questions. Demeaning words that usually resulted in Minerva's forced silence or compliance. She was often interrupted during her lectures to give answers to things that the "Ministry" needed to know.

Lying was not the hard part. Lying was easy. It was the anger that boiled up every time this woman spoke that dug under her skin. Whatever Severus thought, Umbridge had them dangling from her fingers.

Poppy began to worry about her, constantly asking if she were alright. Insisting that she get more rest; once threatening to tie her to a bed in her ward. But Minerva refused to quell the nurse's fears.

Dumbledore stepped in whenever he could, but he was seldom around. The staff speculated and whispered their fears as to how Umbridge had managed to get her hold so tightly around the one person who had never let anyone control her.

As for Severus, he seemed to be around every corner. Slipping unseen in the shadows until he was too close for comfort and she was forced to change her direction. She walked a little quicker when she saw him, never even glancing in his direction. She knew Dumbledore wanted him to help her. Wanted her to lean on Severus when he himself could not be there to lean on. But she wouldn't go within ten feet of that man. She couldn't.

When the crowd of students gathered in the courtyard, Minerva had just left her office. She heard the rustle of feet and murmurs of tongues through the windows and glanced out to see what new ruckus they were causing.

The sight, however, made her quicken her step, hurriedly taking the corners on her toes until she reached the swarm of students. Towering over a few first years on the steps outside she saw the poor woman, luggage strewn about her, dead center of the spectators, and the pink outline of her assailer just in front.

She reached them in seconds, arms around the sobbing witch as she wailed, "Oh Minerva!"

Trelawney. A more inept or pitiful teacher had never been created. They had never been what one might call 'friendly,' but at the moment Minerva's mind was set on the outrageous actions of Dolores Umbridge. How dare she make a spectacle of a Hogwarts Professor, throwing her out on the streets in such a way.

Trelawney cried again and she hushed her tears gently glaring up at Umbridge.

"Something you wish to say, Minerva?"

"Oh there are a great many things I'd like to say." She quipped.

A slight scowl appeared on Umrbidge's face and Minerva could tell that an admonishing was to follow. She didn't know whether or not she would have been able to conceal her contempt if Albus had not entered at just that moment.

The crowd parted instantly as he walked towards them at a firm gate. Umbridge turned as he reached them but he did not speak to her.

"Minerva, please escort Sybil back into the castle."

Sighing with pure adoration for that man she guided Trelawney back towards the open doors.

"Oh thank you, Albus! Thank you." Came the whimper beside her, and she ignored the sidelong look that Dolores cast as they past her.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational decree #23, as enacted by the Minister.."

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds! That power remains with the Headmaster."

His voice was large and filled the courtyard, every student hearing the harsh tone in his words. But the devil witch only smiled at this and replied sweetly. "For now."

Her back to them, Minerva's eyes raged with contempt and malice as she walked. Students stumbled out of their way as they moved through the crowd.

On the last step she halted for only a moment as three figures came rushing towards her. Having arrived late Aurora and Septima looked frantic in their confusion, stopping short when they saw Minerva, arms around Trelawney. But she looked past them. For directly behind them she could see Severus's dark figure, his black cloak about him, black hair falling into his black eyes.

She glared at him. The first time she had met his eyes since she'd stormed out of his rooms, and hatred burned into every fiber of her stare. If they had been alone she would have screamed it at him, but as it was, there was no mistaking the meaning of that look.

_This is all your fault_.

She moved past them, glancing just once over her shoulders to see Aurora turn to Severus astonished. "What happened?" She could hear her say, and a hand was placed lightly on Snape's arm.

She can _have_ him, she thought with malice.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I meant to have chapter 12 up by Christmas so that I could give all you readers a happy Christmas present but I barely managed to finish chapter 11 last night. So i'm sorry for this chapter so close to the happiest holiday around. But hope it was wonderful anyway!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Firenze took over Trelawney's classes almost immediately. It caused quite a stir amongst the school, students and staff alike. Even Hagrid was having a more difficult time in the Forbidden Forest because of it.

It had changed the direction of conversation about the school, however. Though Minerva was as yet undecided if it were a change for the better. As far as the staff was concerned, at least now their twittering conversations weren't centered around her unusual attention to Umbridge's demands.

However, the new topic of the intriguing Centaur proved to be just as irritable to Minerva as the latter had been. She got the brunt of it during meal times, though Albus was a good distraction. But it was not more than a few weeks that she found herself in the Great Hall with both Albus and Dolores mysteriously missing from the breakfast table.

There were two empty seats to either side of her: one between she and where Professor Vector sat – Aurora to her right – and the other belonged to Albus, in between she and Severus, who sat with Firenze.

The arrangement left her stiffened and alone, with an uneasiness of not having the ability to distract herself from those around her. She couldn't drown out their conversations with her own. All she could do was stare at her plate and try to ignore the gossip that flitted into earshot. On this morning, however, it didn't seem to be working.

To her right, Aurora leaned around Septima for a better view down the table of Hogwart's newest Professor. "He is dreamy, isn't he?" She said silkily.

Septima nodded but kept her eyes cast down at her paper. Aurora eyed her amused. "Though not as handsome as others." She said and elbowed her friend with a direct nod to Minerva's left.

Professor Vector looked up to where she motioned and Minerva did her very best to not glance in the direction of the Potion's Master.

Septima smiled and turned back to Aurora. "I'm pretty sure I know who you'd prefer." She said.

Aurora looked delightedly shy and shrugged her shoulder, then leaned over mischievously and whispered. "Perhaps we could lure them away together, then you could have yours and I mine."

Septima looked at her pointedly. "No."

Professor Sinistra slumped back down in her chair and pouted. "You're no fun. Look at him over there, so dark and somber, like a storm cloud with no one to rain on, just waiting for someone to whisper something sweet and wonderful in his ear."

Professor Vector rolled her eyes. "Go whisper something then." She baited.

Aurora's eyes grew slightly wider at this comment and an evil grin spread across her lips. "I just might." She teased, and before Septima could stop her, she was out of her seat and heading towards Severus.

At just that moment, Hagrid joined the table, greeting Minerva with a ruckus of knocking chairs and blocking the rest of the conversation from Minerva's hearing as he took the seat between her and Professor Vector.

"'Ello, Professor! It's a bit of a blister this mornin', init?" Hagrid said, plopping down beside her. "Don' expect tha' sort a' thing this late n' the Spring, do ya?"

Minerva blinked several times in acknowledgement. "No, not this far South."

From the corner of her eye she saw Sinistra reach her destination. The young witch leaned down close to Severus's ear, and grinning she whispered words that Minerva couldn't hear. But the wide-eyed look of shock that crossed Severus's face as she stood and resumed her seat had said more than enough.

Minerva forced herself to look away and she met Hagrid's puzzled expression. "What? I'm sorry, my mind was wandering." She said dismissively.

"I said I forgot you was so far north. How is it up there now that the Skervies have stopped migrating? I wouldn't mind payin' a visit to Nessie this summer. If I can get away, a' course."

Minerva looked to be in a daze. "Yes, the Scurvies.."

Beside them Aurora and Sinistra had broken out into mad giggles and Minerva couldn't concentrate on Hagrid or her words.

"I – I rather miss them actually. Would – would you excuse me, Rubeus."

Abruptly she stood, knocking her empty goblet over as she did so and Hagrid looked at her concerned. "You alright there, Professor?"

She nodded, "Yes, only a headache. I think I'll take something for it. Thank you though."

Pointedly she made her way to the back of the room and stepped through the small door. She closed it harshly behind her, leaning against the wall for support. She didn't know what had come over her. What she was feeling.. She couldn't stand to be around those people any longer. What she wouldn't give for a little peace and quiet.

Slowly she breathed in the crisp morning air and felt it fill her lungs. In. Out. In. Out. The castle was quiet for now. The castle was peaceful for now.

She looked about her, not sure where she ought to be. The dark walls at her side seemed a muddle of thoughts; familiar and kind yet coarse and judging. Her eyes trailed the edges of stone until they came upon a small portrait and she realized who she needed. Albus. One look at those clear, blue eyes would put her mind to ease in an instant.

Without another thought of breakfast she made her way towards his high office. She was just rounding the corner of the main stairs when Firenze and Severus came walking up, having just left the Great Hall themselves.

They greeted her cordially, both with a small, serious bow of the head and she did the same. "Professors."

It was Firenze who spoke first. "Professor McGonagall, I have been wanting to speak with you."

His voice was slow and steady, flowing from him as a breeze might in the forest. He was a man of gentle intelligence and she knew he did not speak often without need. So despite her wish to be rid of them both she stood and listened to what he had to say.

"I have been following the skies." He said. "And I must bring you a warning. This is not the time to act rashly. Nor to fight when a battle has preceded you. The stars tell of no good to come from either in the very near future. But more than this I cannot say."

Minerva starred at him unmoving. She had never been one to concern herself with the art of divination. It seemed a mindless waste of time and proved to be just as untrustworthy. But then, a Centaur was not like a seer, inevitably flawed by their human natures. They were born with a deeper understanding. They waited and listened.

"I appreciate your concern, Firenze." She said, smiling politely at him. "And thank you for the message. Though I don't know what good it will do me."

He nodded understandingly. "Then, I bid you both good day." He said, gesturing to his fellow colleagues. "There is much work to be done. But heed as well you can, my words. For they do not come from me, but from the skies."

She nodded again and turning, he slowly made his way towards the classrooms, leaving the pair to wonder at his comments.

Minerva became aware of Severus's presence once more, casting one short look at him before resuming her assent up the stairs. She had nothing to say.

There were too many unspoken words. Too many unresolved bits and pieces of them that still lingered. Every time he spoke it ripped her heart open with anger. She felt she might split into pieces if he should touch her.

"Will we go on this way forever?" He said behind her. Softly, but much his old sarcastic self. "Will you never speak to me or look me in the eye?"

She turned to face him, only a few stairs above where he stood, looking down at his poised black frame, but didn't respond.

He took one step closer, lowering his voice. "Will you never let me mend what has been done?"

She pursed her lips tightly, but still she didn't speak, too many words fighting for power in her head.

Slowly he took another step. His dark hair falling against his cheek, hands clenched tightly at his side.

"I have lived and breathed every moment of these last two months for you. To keep you from feeling the brunt of this. Did you think I haven't suffered as you have suffered? Are you not even curious as to what I have been forced to endure for you?"

One more step brought him closer than they had been in a long time. Minerva could see the effort it was taking to control his breaths as his chest moved up and down beneath his robes, and she felt the tugging urge of her skin.

"Can you not see that I love you?"

The words escaped him as merely a whisper. Barely audible in the large expanse of room around them.

She looked at him with all the emotion of brick-red, Gryffindor wall.

"I _do not_ love you." She growled.

With one quick turn she apparated on the spot to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, climbing the stairs unthinkingly, glaring unconsciously at the floor, her mind in fifty places at once. _How dare he! _But when she reached the Headmaster's Office the door was once again open and the abrupt scene that met her was nothing that she had expected.

A small crowd stood with their backs to her as she entered the room. Professor Umbridge along with the Ministry of Magic and a few fellow officials huddled in the center, looks of disbelief plastered across their faces.

The door creaked as she entered and Dolores whirled on her intently. She was in a foul mood. Seeing who had entered did not improve it. "If you're looking for Professor Dumbledore, you've just missed him." She said tersely.

Minerva was slightly wide-eyed and stepping forward the Minister removed his hat awkwardly. Looking from face to face she tried in vain to read the scene before her. But when she reached the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt, she knew. "H – How?" She faltered.

Umbridge gestured a flourished, white hand to behind where Minerva stood.

"Severus here has been good enough to supply me with Veritaserum, which I have used to expose the secret force of Dumbledore's Army. As if you didn't know."

Minerva turned to see Severus standing directly behind her, face masked of all emotion as he looked at her. Wide-eyed her lips parted in disbelief.

He could read the heartbreak in her expression, the betrayal that she must have felt, but with all eyes on them, he could do nothing to quell her fears.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, Mrs. McGonagall," Fudge spoke up behind her, "But when we confronted him with the truth, Dumbledore fled the premises. There is no question of his guilt."

"Its _Professor_ McGonagall." She answered automatically, still staring unbelievingly at Snape.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry – Professor." Fudge glanced around to the others in the room in confusion.

"Actually," Came a hideously cheerful voice. "Its _Mrs_. _Dumbledore_, isn't it, Minerva?"

Minerva's head whipped back around to glare at Umbridge.

"Is it indeed?" Fudge said awkwardly. "I didn't know he had married.."

"I never took his name." Minerva said through gritted teeth.

Fudge nodded thoughtfully. "All the same, this does change things quite a bit. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay for some questioning."

Tearing her eyes away from Umbridge, Minerva straightened to her full height. "You may ask me anything you like. I have nothing to hide."

"Come in then, take a seat," He said pleasantly. "Uh.. you there at the door." He motioned to Snape. "Dolores, ought he to stay as well?"

Dolores perked up. "Oh, no! He's been the only one of the staff who's been cooperative at all – Professor Snape, you may go."

Minerva sat in the hard wooden chair that the minister had conjured for her, and looked up at the dark figure in the doorway, her face every bit as hard and cold as his was. Snape turned sharply from the scene, his cloak billowing out behind him and Fudge's voice faded as he walked.

"Now, _Professor_ McGonagall, how long have you and Dumbledore been married?"

"Twenty-seven years, this June."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In his study the fire crackled and hissed. Objects flew about the room in hap-hazardous, violent motions, crashing against walls and bookshelves. Wooden benches split in two as they collided. Glass bottles smashed at the floor, spewing their shards in every direction. Cushions from every sofa and chair were clawed at, ripped open in rage and thrown into the blazing fire, devouring them whole.

Lastly went the gramophone. Clutched in his bloody, bruised hands, he lifted the brass box over his head and let out a wild scream as he hurled it through the door that led to his bedroom. It broke through the wood as if lightening had struck it where it stood, and bits of splintery pieces exploded with such a noise as to deafen a room.

And then he was still.

Shoulders heaving up and down to match his deep, haggard breaths, Severus looked at the destruction around him. His bloodshot eyes darted in all directions, unable to focus on any one thing.

He staggered slightly and with great strain he closed his eyes, taking in one long, deep breath. Slowly letting the warm air drain from his lungs, lips trembling with the effort of it. A few minutes past with just the sounds of his breathing.

When his eyes opened again he was calm, collected – as he should be. He looked about the room now with a clearer vision, regarding his chaos with a stoic, unhindered eye.

As though the scene about him were an every-day occurrence he lifted his wand from his robes and cast small, gliding strokes through the air. Across the floor the broken littered pieces found their mates and began to join again into one solid. Out of the retarded flames of the fire rose soft cushions, rapidly sewing themselves back together. Books replaced themselves on shelves and the halved wooden bench became whole once more.

All at once the hell-beaten room became calm. As though nothing had disturbed it in the first place.

Severus took one more look about him before another twist of his wrist produced a bottle of brandy and glass. Pouring it full he strode over to the fire, leaning against the mantle to stare at the orange and red glow.

He brought the glass to his lips. A waft of liquor hitting his senses and he slammed his closed fist hard against the marble top.

Why couldn't he let this be?

It had been more than a few months since Delores Umbridge had stumbled upon their well-kept secret, and Minerva still refused to speak with him. Only once had he managed to bait her into a short, one-sided conversation, and it had left him colder than before.

The last words she had spoken to him twisted cruelly in his ears.

_I do not love you_.

His finger's trembled at the thought. She loved him. He knew she loved him. And yet…

He downed the brandy with a single quaff. He didn't want to think about the other possibility. He couldn't.

Straightening himself, glass and brandy vanished, and he pulled his robes straighter across his shoulders. He walked to the door and stepped out into the cold dark halls of the Hogwarts dungeon. Night had fallen about the castle and late though the hour was, there were still rounds to be made.

There was little noise to be heard on the dungeon floor and his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark. He stopped only once to check that his potion closet was securely locked, passing the kitchens and Slytherin common room with little concern.

When he reached the dim bleak of the first floor, however, a shimmer of light ran passed his vision in the near distance, followed by hurried, shuffling feet.

"What do you mean she's fallen?" Came a hushed sound, a note of panic in her old, familiar voice.

"That's just what I saw, I don't know any more. I came to fetch you straight away. The others are watching her now."

"The others?" She asked, dusky form ducking out of view.

"The ghosts." He responded.

Severus quickened his pace and followed the sound of their voices down through the large open entrance of Hogwarts. They were headed towards the forbidden forest.

Outside the moon gave off just enough light that Severus could make out the figures of his guides. Madam Pomfrey tripped and darted over the rocky ground, the luminous form of Nearly Headless Nick floating in front.

A little ways ahead there seemed to be a mass of light and he guessed that it must be the other ghosts of whom Nicholas mentioned. He squinted as he moved trying to determine what or who it was they surrounded.

It was only a moment longer before he realized.

There on the ground, an army of ghosts around her, lay Minerva McGonagall, wide-eyed with rage but still and unmoving as death. Severus reached her only a moment short of Madam Pomfrey and came to an abrupt halt at her side. At the sight of her his fists clenched and his muscles tensed in a dangerous effort to control his actions.

At his side Poppy fell to her knees, wrapping her hands gently around Minerva's arms and wrists, feeling for broken bones or worse..

"Oh, dear Merlin, Minerva." She muttered terrified. "What have they done to you?"

Severus stood paralyzed. Focusing all of his strength on making his breaths come steady, his eyes never leaving Minerva's stone face.

"What happened here?" He asked. His voice low and threatening.

But before anyone could answer there was a murmuring of voices that traveled up the hill out of the darkness. A group of them, no less than four and led by a seething Professor Umbridge, were headed in their direction.

Dolores was cursing under her breath for letting the 'ogre' get away and one of the men was assuring her that he couldn't have gotten far.

The ghosts, seeing them approach, had formed a barrier between Minerva and her attackers. Seven of them hovered in the dark night, the Bloody Baron's large chilling form looming in the center. At the sight of him Umbridge's steady gate faltered for a quick second, her confidence rattled by the sight of him.

She rightened herself quickly though and took on her usual scolding demeanor. "What do you all think you are doing here?" She quipped, speaking to the horde of ghosts. "This isn't any concern of beings like you, get out of here at once."

The Bloody Baron moved towards her so that he rose high above her head and her neck strained backwards to see him. He towered over her with a fierce expression, his large blood-stained form clearly visible in the dark night. A look of murder across his face and baring his teeth.

Severus could see that even Umbridge, for a moment, regretted what she had said. Searching for a distraction she looked past him to where Poppy kneeled over Minerva's body. "Well, what's wrong with her then?"

Poppy looked up enraged. "What's wrong with her? She's just been unjustly attacked by four wands!"

Dolores glared amusedly down at her. "There are always consequences when one places themselves between right and wrong, my dear. The Ministry will not tolerate anyone trying to obstruct justice."

"Obstruct justice!" Poppy exclaimed.

Outraged the ghosts moved threateningly closer to Umbridge. And though in actuality there was very little they could do, a more daunting sight could not have been made.

Dolores backed up a step into the wizard behind her. "I'm warning you, ghosts!" She said a little shakier than before. "I'll tell the Ministry of this and you'll be banned from these grounds for good."

When they didn't retreat she turned towards Severus imploringly. "Do something with these things!"

As calmly as he could muster Severus opened his mouth to speak but the words were robbed from him by a sound that came from the Bloody Baron. With a small look to his side he said but one word, in a low, husky whisper. "Peeves."

All heads turned in momentary shock. No one had heard the Baron speak in over a century.

In an instant Peeves swooped up from behind the ghosts and Saluted the Baron, who's eyes were glaring again at Umbridge. "Right away your Bloodiness!" He twittered.

Then grinning from ear to ear he charged at Umbridge, making a few fast loops around her before whisking away towards the castle. Within seconds various sounds of commotion and clattering could be heard echoing through the halls. There were no doubt a few hundred cast iron suits of armor that were being knocked down, along with Merlin knows what else.

Umbridge glared up at the Bloody Baron but he didn't falter an inch and she turned towards Severus in frustration.

"Deal with her and get these ghosts out of here. I've enough on my plate as it is."

Then she hurriedly made her way into the castle to put a stop to Peeve's mischief, and the rest of Ministry officials followed suit.

By this time a number of other staff members had gathered about the fallen witch and with Umbridge gone Severus found it his duty to approach what was to be done with Minerva.

"Madam Pomfrey." He said softly and the old witch looked up at him. His eyes cast down at the beautiful woman on the ground and a lump caught in his throat.

Poppy waited for him to say more but it became clear that it was he who was waiting for her to speak and so she shook her head. "There's nothing I can do for her here, she'll have to be taken to St. Mungo's."

There was no change of expression on Snape's face. But nor did he move any muscle or take his eyes off Minerva when he spoke again. "Filius, you, Charity, Pomona, and Rolanda will ferry Minerva to the train station by way of the boats. She will not re-enter the castle tonight. Poppy you will accompany them, of course. See to her as you can. Sibyll, you will prepare for their arrival at the station. Tell the man who greets you that I have sent you and that she is coming… Immediately!"

Professor Trelawney jumped slightly where she stood and then disapparated from sight. Everyone around him began to shuffle and nod and a few cloaks moved in Minerva's direction. Poppy rose to allow them access.

Severus turned to the group of figures at his left. "If you ghosts would continue to keep guard. Watch for others.. No!"

His sudden bark made every head whip around alarmed. "Don't use your wands." He said through gritted teeth.

The staff had produced their wands to enact a levitation charm to carry Minerva to the boats and glanced at each other in confusion at his admonishment.

"No magic," he said, calmer now. "There is no way to know how much of it she could stand. Carry her in your arms only, and silently."

A little abashed the four reluctantly stowed their wands, Rolanda and Pomona taking most of the weight as they cradled Minerva's shoulders in their arms, Filius and Charity her legs. And as they lifted her off the ground Minerva's head tilted back, her silver hair unraveling from its tight bun, flowing from her like a curtain of death.

Beneath his skin Snape's insides clenched to force his blood to flow slowly and his breaths to come even. He should be the one to take her, he could have carried her himself, her head against his shoulders her chest against his own.. But at this moment he didn't dare touch her, lest he shatter from the inside out in agony.

About him the figures began to disperse. The ghosts flittered off to various points around the grounds and the other five made their way slowly to the boats, Minerva draped across their arms.

From the castle another loud crash could be heard echoing against the walls and Snape's trance broke at last, glancing towards the sound. Another figure he hadn't noticed before stood staring at the same sound. She turned back to him and said swiftly, "I'll help keep her occupied as long as I can." Before rushing off to the castle.

Snape nodded, "Thank you, Septima." He managed in a hoarse voice. But she had already gone.

Above him the crowd of people in the astronomy tower caught his eye and he watched the tall figure that must be Sinistra's try to lead them away from the edge. He turned back, staring out again at where Minerva should now have been lowered into the water. The chilling spring air crawled across his skin and he grew cold though the night was warm.

With one quick swish of his wand a silver doe appeared in the clearing before him. Prancing over it looked up at him so sweetly and imploringly that for a second the terror in his heart took over and it wisped and waned where it stood. But he forced himself to think and spoke commandingly to the patronus. "Tell them she is coming." He said, and the doe listened. "To Sturgis, she will be at the station. To Kingsley, to ready St. Mungo's. And to Dumbledore…"

He paused and the doe's ear twitched distractedly above its wide, innocent eyes.

"…that she is safe." He finished stone-faced and at once the doe took off, splitting into three distinct forms as it crossed the sky.

He watched it disappear into the night, and the breeze came again, making him shiver.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This has been one of the most gruelling and arduous chapters I have ever written. I started writing it at the very beginning of this story and after dozens of painful edits have finally come to this. I hope it lives up to my expectations of it. Looking back at it now it shouldn't have been as hard as it was. But once you have finished reading please, please remember that this is _not_ the end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the haze of a shaken dream Minerva tossed and turned between bed sheets that were not her own. Beams of flashing colors swirled about her in all directions, dancing, singing.. It made her dizzy – confused. She shook her head back and forth in vain. There was music, familiar and soft but then loud and dissonant.

She struggled to make the images clear. Everything about her twirled and danced and then.. she remembered where she was.

The Yule Ball.

Behind her heavy, leaden eyes the scene appeared in her thoughts as though it were still that night, and she still that witch.

Albus. Albus was there. She could see his wavering form flitter in silver and grays beside her. A white smile crossing his face as the champions entered the floor for the first dance. The throngs of students, smiling, clapping, cheering. And in the mist she saw another face. Severus.

His face she saw painfully clear. She had been keenly aware of his presence as soon as he'd entered the room. In a crowd of people his tall, black figure stood out above all else, and when he came to stand beside her, she felt every clap of his hands where his sleeve met her own, traveling queer sensations up her arm.

A sigh of relief escaped her as Albus took her hand, leading her into the dance. But she could not shake the feeling that Severus was there, watching her every move. Again she seemed to feel his sleeve beside her.

She couldn't understand how she had gone eleven years without so much as brushing against him, and yet now it seemed that every time they were in the same room she felt his skin meet hers. Always by accident. Always unknowingly. But there he was.

Severus..

Lately she'd found herself trying to be near to Albus at all times. As though the closeness of him would ward off any feelings or sensations that Severus produced in her. But more and more Albus had been forced away to London, and more and more she was left alone to her devices.

She found herself thinking of him, his hair, his hands.. when they spoke she could feel her chest tighten and her palms sweat. And they spoke often, his black eyes meeting hers with a look she had not seen in far too many years.

It frightened her.

Before her the scene skipped ahead. Figures blurred, swishing and reappearing in other places or vanishing altogether. The party had all but come to a close and the end of the evening stragglers her duty to watch over, for – as it often was – Albus had been called away.

He'd stolen a kiss behind a suit of armor and bid her goodnight. She'd thought nothing of it then.

Most of the guests had gone to bed, children and staff alike – the room barely littered with their swaying bodies. As for Severus, he had volunteered to round up the stragglers who'd skipped out unnoticed to delight in the more salacious joys of the evening. All that was left to do was to shoo the rest off to bed and restore the room to its proper order.

It was almost a pity to have to banish Longbottom to his rooms. She remembered her first ball; the spinning candles of the chandelier, the way she felt when Jimmy Kairver took her hand and spun her around and around.. The music had been beautiful then.

The music tonight had been – how could she put it? – less than pleasing. But the air had felt the same. The room held that same glow.

When the last student reluctantly filed out she sighed and for a minute looked about at the lovely mess that they had left. Sprinkles of confetti still flittered about the place and she smiled as one landed on her nose.

Reluctantly she strode over to the large brass gramophone, giving it three taps of her wand. But instead of the soft music coming to an end, the song changed drastically to a horrid heavy rock that blasted as loud as it could into her ear.

She recoiled back crinkling her nose at the hideous sound. She tapped again quickly but once again only managed to change the song; this particular ditty composed of two screaming wizards and loud drums to accompany.

Minerva tapped again in frustration. "Damn Bulgarians." She muttered to the loud noises. And just when she was about to break the damn thing the machine stopped its screaming, reverting back to the soft waltz that previously had played.

"It's not the Bulgarians." A smooth voice said behind her. "Only a Weasley would be that perverse."

Minerva turned to see the dark frame of Severus Snape walking towards her in the dim light. Under normal circumstances she would have given him a reproachful look in response but there was something about the way those words had slid off his tongue… She was suddenly very aware of the empty room, nervous just at the sight of him.

"You ought to keep better watch on them." He smirked.

At this she managed to purse her lips at least, but his tone did not suggest that he was looking for a fight. In fact, she heard something very different in the sound.

"You've finished the rounds then." She said, changing the subject.

"Yes." He said, walking closer still. "I'm sure I don't need to add that most of those caught were from your House, and thus were adequately punished – And now I've come to offer you what assistance I may."

He stopped. The gap between them spanning nearly ten feet of the room. It was a safe distance. Severus had made sure that it was a safe distance. The tension this woman provided for him had not gone without notice in the past few years and lately he found himself restraining more and more of his actions when she was near him. And she was near him often.

His rigid expression questioned her expectantly to answer and she glanced about the room.

"As you can see there is very little to be done. The elves will do most of the work tonight. I'll manage the rest."

She looked up at him pleasantly, hoping that he would take this as a sign that he was free to go. But rather than being civil, Severus raised a very sardonic brow and his eyes hovered for a moment over the gramophone beside her.

"Forgive me," He said amused. "I can't help but think that perhaps my assistance is required."

She huffed irritably. "Having dealt with the Weasleys far more than you, I'm more than capable of dealing with a simple temperamentous charm."

He nodded. "Of course. I only meant to offer."

She turned her back to him once more and began flicking different incantations towards the grand machine. But although the sounds produced now were much more pleasant than before, the various medleys continued to be spit out at odd volumes and nothing much was achieved.

Minerva placed her hands irritably on her hips. She tried to think of what mechanism the boys could have used this time to enchant the device. Whatever it was, it was clear that they had at least be studying in charms class, if not, in fact, her own.

She mused a moment or two more debating whether an application of arithmancy would suffice in bringing the songs to an end. She lifted her wand once more and began to sweep an array of figures before her.

"I wouldn't do that." Came the low, firm voice again.

Minerva jumped unexpectedly at the sound so close to her ear and spun around. Severus stood behind her at barely a foot's length, eyeing the gramophone.

"I thought you'd gone." She said ruffled.

"Obviously I haven't."

He leaned his head a little to the left to get a better view of the machine. His face hovered almost above hers and she found herself tracing the line of his firmly held jaw with her eyes. She'd rarely seen him this close before.

Realizing suddenly that she'd been staring, Minerva glanced up to find that he was eyeing her with the most peculiar expression. She looked down, suddenly flustered, and silently cursed herself.

Admirably Severus pretended as though he hadn't seen the action and instead commented on the state of the gramophone. Perhaps, looking back on it, as much for his own protection as for hers.

"Well you have succeeded in making it angry."

Minerva glanced up at him and then to the device and then back to him and sighed.

"You know how to stop it don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He said arrogantly.

"Then just get on with it. I did intend on sleeping this evening."

A small smile curled at the corner of Severus's lips. "As I recall you didn't require my assistance. Flat out refused it in fact."

Oh good, she thought. He's going to be mature about this. Summoning a large breath Minerva pursed her lips together tightly, donning her best reprimanding expression. But as she opened her mouth for a clever and stinging retort Severus stepped purposely beside her, brushing against her shoulder as his arm reached between the folds of the device behind her.

She held very still, commanding her body to keep its place lest he think her odd for shying away from him.

Leaning back once more Severus produced his palm for her to see, holding within it a rather small sprinkle bat, a creature notorious for producing human like emotions in the inanimate objects of which is occupied. Experts claimed it was a self defense mechanism, and a very useful one at that. Depending on the object in question all sorts of unfavorable events could occur if the bat felt threatened or provoked.

"I should have known." She said.

The small, furry creature rolled to and fro in a curious manner, glancing up at the two faces studying his motion. Severus brought forth his wand and the bat quickly vanished from the spot.

With nothing left to distract them the air around them once again felt thicker. He stood now much closer than he'd previously been and Minerva felt every bit of his presence making her skin tingle.

"Thank you." She said politely. "I appreciate it."

He nodded silently in response.

Perhaps sensing her agitation, or maybe realizing himself the uncommon closeness of where they stood he pointedly stepped back, angling his body away from hers and leaned a hand against the large wooden table where the gramophone still hummed.

As if on cue the grand machine came to a momentary crackle and pop before switching tracks once more and both glanced down at the sound of the spinning record.

The music that emanated was soft – lyrical. A lilting violin followed only by a low cello, floating a beautiful, slow melody.

For a moment Minerva quite forgot herself, smiling down at the record dreamily. "That was my favorite song as a girl." She sighed.

Severus stared at the top of her head where silver hair threatened to break free from both bun and hat and for a moment he lost track of who and where he was. Without warning a surge of want to feel those strands through his fingers ebbed within him and the thought of it made him do something quite unexpected. He lifted his hand from the table and offered it to her.

This gesture, however, made her take a step back, changing her expression completely.

"Severus." She breathed admonishingly. "That would be entirely inappropriate. We are – we are colleagues." She finished weakly.

But he only smirked at her undue alarm and didn't withdraw his hand. "And as colleagues I am asking you to dance."

She inhaled deeply. "You know what I mean."

He did know. He knew exactly what she meant. And he knew that he should withdraw his hand and the offer and go on as though it had never happened. But it had been too long since anyone had looked at him the way she was looking at him right now.

Ever since that night four years ago in the Hogs Head Tavern, something in their relationship had changed. Changed without them being entirely conscious of it – A little flutter here. A small tingle there. – Until neither could be in the same room together without feeling it. Even now her heart began to beat faster.

"Minerva." He said, his dark eyes gazing at her so captively she couldn't be sure her feet were still on the ground. "It's just a dance."

And with that he took her hand in his, sliding her across the floor to where he stood. He lifted her arm to rest across his shoulder, placing his free hand at the small of her waist – and they began to dance.

At first the shock came from the bold leap he had taken with her – afterwards he could only blame his audacity on the amount of 'punch' he had consumed that evening – but second came an even greater shock for Minerva, that Severus could actually dance.

And he made it a point to show her. With very little effort he twirled her about on her toes, gliding her this way and that, and a smile broke free unexpectedly on her face. It had been years since she had danced this way. She couldn't help but admit that she was enjoying herself immensely.

There was nothing forward, at first, about the way he held her. He was every bit the gentlemen, polite and distant as they moved about the floor – utterly content just to look at this beautiful woman before him – until with one quick turn Minerva's emerald green hat fell to the floor and broke the spell.

Alarmed she turned to catch it but he would not oblige her. He pulled her back to him swiftly and they met unexpectedly closer than indented. She looked up at him startled as he said decisively. "You don't need it."

She couldn't respond, not when those cold, dark eyes held her so captive.

Then they began to move once more. This time, however, there were no twirls, no flourishes, just the slow movement of their feet to the slow lull of the song. He kept her there, pressed against him as their bodies moved. She could feel his heart beating against her chest and she knew that he could feel hers. She both prayed and dreaded that it would all be over too soon.

They swayed silently to the rhythm of the song and after a moment more Severus leaned in closer still, his cheek brushing against hers ever so slightly and his warm breath caught the back of her neck and her breath caught in her chest.

She stopped. Pulling his face away he stared down into her terrified eyes.

Sparkling confetti shone in her dark hair and he reached up to brush out the few pieces, his fingers lingering where they lay.

"Severus." She said weakly. "Don't."

He looked down once more to see that her eyes had glossed over with the threat of tears.

"Please." She whispered.

His own eyes, black and unmoving as stone looked into hers and in that instant Severus wanted nothing more in the world than this woman.

But the moment was too much for Minerva. Pushing him away in haste she fled the room entirely. Running through the large double doors, out into the darkened hall.

For a second he stood motionless, almost uncomprehending of what had just occurred. But then his mind forced through the cloud of drink and lateness of the hour and he realized what he had done. What they had done.

He couldn't help it. He followed her.

Bursting through the large doors only moments after her, he flew down the corridor at a dangerous speed, hissing out her name in an effort to not be overheard by anyone who may still be about the castle. How would it look if someone were to see them this way?

She didn't turn around when she heard him. She kept her speed, or maybe quickened it, and he saw her head shaking back and forth as she moved.

In a last attempt he called her name once more and reached out an arm to catch her, which fell just shy of her own.

She spun around so quickly, and so defiantly, that he stopped short so as to not barrel into her. Her chest heaving up and down with rage.

"What?" She demanded.

He stared at her dumbstruck, unable to find any words. About them the sparse lights of the corridor flickered their shadows against the wall.

"Minerva- I- I…"

"What?"

He didn't know. He had no idea what. Nothing moved in his thoughts but her. Nothing moved in the _world_ but for her. He had no clear sentence or feeling but one. And so he answered the only way he could – he kissed her.

The moment he did it he regretted it. And yet, given every other choice and a hundred times to use them, he would still have done it. And as their lips met he felt a wave of relief blanket him from head to toe. As though this moment had been lingering between them for years, waiting for release.

Immediately she struggled against him, slender fists beating against his chest. But he wrapped his arms tightly around her own, pinning them to her sides, and held her there until her lips, so soft and tenuous against his own, broke apart, yielding themselves to him.

Her soft warm flesh met his own, cold and dry, and he heard a desperate whimper escape Minerva's lips as his tongue found hers.

It may have been only a moment that their bodies met, but it may have been an eternity for he felt a lifetime older when she finally retched herself away from his grip, pushing him away once more and turning her face to the wall.

A painful silence followed.

He stood behind her breathing heavy from the lack of air and the chase. He wanted to speak. To say something that would ease her mind and his, but no words came. He himself didn't know exactly what he had done, or why. And so he waited.

When finally she spoke, her voice was much calmer and much kinder than he had expected. Soft, as though truly sorry for the words she spoke.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that." She said, her eyes cast to the floor. "Not when you don't mean it."

His own voice he found to be rough and unkind, breaking from him in harsh defense. "How should I kiss you then?"

She turned to him now, regret etched deep into her face like the lines of her skin "Like a brother." She said. "Like a friend."

He moved forward again, seizing her waist in a tight hold and spoke through a rough growl. "How can I kiss you like a brother when my heart is pounding with the passion of a man?" She tried to pull away but his firm grip refused to release her, frail feminine body pressed against his own masculine form. "Every inch of my skin burns for you, Minerva. Can you not feel it? Do you not long to be with me as I long to be with you?"

He held her there, pinned against him, the smell of her filling his senses with every sort of desire. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"I'm…" She began. A mere squeak of a word.

"What? Too old? Too prudent? Too honorable?" He searched her face for one good reason why he should stop. Just one. And then she gave it.

"I'm married."

It was a pleading sort of whisper, but it hit him hard, penetrating his chest. Letting go of her waist he seemed to stumble, his face a mask of dejection, but didn't pull away.

She read his expression with a mad sort of laugh. "Did you honestly forget? Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

She stared at him incredulously for a moment and he looked away. But when he turned back his features were harsh and a snarl spread across his lips.

"I _did_ forget. For a moment I saw only a woman. Powerful and seductive and whole. Not the shadow of a man." He spat.

Her face fell. Unbeknownst to him he had hit her in the heart. Straight where it mattered most. And for a second she lost all confidence.

"I saw you as you ought to be seen." He said, locking eyes with her once more. "A beautiful, beautiful witch.. and I wanted you. I still want you. And I can see that you want me just as fiercely."

The look in his eyes terrified her. But more than this his words terrified her.

"Tell me it isn't true." He challenged. His eyes narrowing cruelly. "Say those words and I swear I'll never speak of this again."

He glared at her, daring her to defy what he could so plainly see. Her lips parted desperately to speak but nothing would come but silence.

He stepped closer and she backed away from him, pinning herself against the wall. Resting his palms against the wall on either side of her head, enclosing her where she stood and leaned in excruciatingly close.

"I am not a patient man." He said coldly. "I'm only going to ask you this once." If possible he leaned in even further, so close that Minerva could feel his hot breath against her lips. "Do you _want_ me?" He breathed.

She stood paralyzed, her shaking breaths causing her breasts to heave up and down. An action that did not go unnoticed by him and he cast his eye deliberately in their direction.

She swallowed hard. "Severus I – " He looked up with a raised brow. "I never expected…" She tried. "We have always been…"

But the words refused to come. Thousands of arguments raced through her mind but not a single one seemed enough to break this spell…he was so close. His eyes so intently pinned upon her own. And if she but moved at all their lips would touch.

He starred savagely into her terrified eyes. "Do you _want_ me?" He said again. His voice so low that she barely heard him over her own strained breaths.

"Yes." She whispered, for there was nothing else to say, no other answer to give, and in an instant his lips were upon hers again.

They crushed against hers in a brutal, desperate fashion that left them bruised and swollen. But this time she did not pull away or struggle against him. She met every greedy kiss with equal force, wrapping her fingers around his neck, tangling them into his dark, black hair.

Unceremoniously she was lifted from the ground to rest against the wall at better angles and a single leg wrapped around him desperately. Her back scraped and tore at the harsh stones behind her.

She let out a moan of both pleasure and a need for respite and Severus attacked the most sensitive parts of her neck as she struggled to speak. Already his thigh had worked itself upwards to the most intimate parts of her body.

"Severus," She breathed. Hardly believing that it was he who was driving her to such maddening fits of pleasure. "Severus we can't."

Snape had already begun to claw at the fastens of her robe and several clasps had come undone thanks to his mischief. He did not slow his progress when he heard this faint protest. She had already given him the answer he needed.

But her voice came again with a sharp breath as he cupped her breast firmly, finally breaking through the barrier of her garments.

"Severus, not here."

He paused for a moment, at last understanding the reason for her distress. He looked swiftly in both directions of the hall, making his decision and leading her from her place on the wall in almost the same instant. Hand wrapped possessively around hers he all but dragged her down the corridors, taking passages with the fewest number of portraits until they came upon a lone suit of armor.

Ducking behind its hard iron frame, Severus pulled Minerva into a dark room where nothing seemed to exist but they themselves, one again pinning her to the nearest wall.

She moaned at the contact once more as hands slid down her legs and the many layers of her robes were lifted out of the way. Sucking at her bottom lip he took the liberty of removing his own robes as quickly as he could, finding her ripe swollen breasts as soon as the task was done.

Minerva gasped as his cold hands met with the warm supple flesh. What was happening? Why was she there, with this man, in this state? How had a night so filled with promise of hope have lead to this.. this wicked betrayal? And why did every bite of his lips feel so exquisite against her newly exposed skin?

She buried her face in his hair as he kissed hungrily along her neck. _What_ was she doing?

Suddenly Severus stopped, he lifted her head so that their eyes met and he gave her one last chance to end their unholy debauchery. His eyes and voice as black and harsh as she had always known them to be.

"You want me.." He said. More in statement than in true question.

She nodded painfully. "I do."

And he claimed her mouth once more as his first thrust quaked within her body. Her eyes squeezed shut to block out every other thought but him as he thrust against her.

.

.

.

.

The dark room wavered before her eyes and in her sleep Minerva tossed and turned once more. The images of that night flitted for a moment hesitantly and then left her, and the light of day beat against her drawn lids.

Cautiously her eyes opened to the blurry sight of a white room, foreign objects strewn about at every place. A light shown through the windows making her squint and grimace as she noticed the pain in her chest.

Closing her eyes again she felt a hand rest upon hers, lifting it up, and someone kissed gently the bottom of her palm.

Blinking she tried to focus on her surroundings. A figure sat beside her now, shading her eyes from the window and slowly the man came to life. The first thing she noticed was his long, white hair.

A smiled appeared across her lips as she whispered. "Albus."

"Good morning, my love." Came the sweet coo of his voice.

"Albus." She said again. "But.. what are you doing here? Where.. where am I?"

Memories of what had happened began to trickle back and she tried to sit up but the pain in her chest prevented her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, ah.. let me do that."

With wand in hand he lifted her to a sitting position and two extra pillows landed at her back. She did her very best not to grimace as he laid her back against them.

"What happened?" She asked again when he was satisfied that she was comfortable.

"Stunners." He grinned, a playful look about his eyes. "Four of them to the chest, but my darling wife couldn't keep her temper any longer could she? Hagrid is safely away, thanks to you."

She sighed fuzzily. "Oh yes.. Hagrid. I think I remember now." She brought her hand to her forehead. "That horrid woman.. But, but Albus, how are you here? How could you have risked being seen?"

She all at once became flustered, remembering in full the severity of their lives and the delicate balance that Albus played with the Ministry. He took her hand in his to calm her. "Minerva, my darling, that is a story for another time. Let me just say that the Ministry has recently come to realize a few things and I have both been pardoned and reinstated."

Slowly her eyes began to focus clearly and his warm smile beamed down at her. "Then.. you'll be home." She said rather slowly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I'll be home. Who else is going to take care of you?"

She shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

He chuckled. "Oh, I know. But fortunately you have no choice in the matter. It is my very happy duty to dote on you hand and foot until you wish Umbridge would only return so you may be rid of me."

She suppressed a laugh in her chest. "I'd like to see you try."

The door opened on Minerva's left and a short, thin nurse hustled in all a fluster.

"How did you sit up? You shouldn't – Oh! Professor Dumbledore. I didn't see you there." She looked at Minerva. "The head nurse will be glad to see you awake. If you don't need anything I'll leave you two to fetch her."

Minerva shook her head and the nurse nodded swiftly and left.

Albus brushed a loose strand of hair off her cheek.

"You were shaking when I came in." He said softly. "Another nightmare?"

She turned to him, his blue eyes full of worry, glistening in the light of the room. It was then she remembered what she had been dreaming. Severus. The day she and Severus…that they had first… Images of that night again began to swim before her and all of a sudden she felt unduly tired.

Albus looked at her expectantly.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "No, I was dreaming of the Yule Ball…"

Playfully she grinned up at him. "Those horrid Bulgarians were back again." She teased and his eyes lit up with laughter.

He leaned forwards to place another kiss atop her forehead, and she prayed that he could not see what was really there. She savored the feel of his warm skin, of his presence beside her. His, though it should not have been, was the last person she had expected to see. The mere thought of him being here when she awoke…

Beside her he shuffled his position and she squeezed his hand. "Stay with me." She said, almost desperately and he smiled tenderly at his loving wife.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, bringing her hand up to kiss lightly her palm once more and she felt his whiskers tickle her delicate skin.

This was the man she loved. This was the man she had always loved. Had always wanted. Even when she and Severus had been alone, even in their most intimate hours, she knew it was not he that she had needed.

She watched Albus's blue eyes glimmer in the light of this room and she could not help but think of the first time she had ever seen them. "I loved them even before I ever met you." She whispered, and a gentle questioning look crossed his old face as she drifted back into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I realize this chapter may not be well received by so many SSMM fans, and believe me, I love the pairing just as much as you. But this is a story, and I'm telling it just as it happened. And accuracy is essential to the outcome. It can't all be fun and games. Unfortunately..

.

.

.

.

.

In the midmorning light Hogwarts rose up across the lake against a blue and green backdrop of mountains and sky. Minerva breathed in deeply the smell of it.

"Welcome back, Professor." Albus said over her shoulder and she smiled.

"How many times have you said that in your life?" She asked, grasping his hand firmly as he assisted her up the steps of the carriage.

He had insisted on this form of transport, saying that it was necessary and would be the easiest for her in her 'delicate condition.' She'd boxed him on the arm for that comment and made some retort about not being pregnant and to stop fussing.

"You didn't need to see me all the way from London." She said taking her seat. "I know there are things to be done about the state of the school."

He plopped down beside her happily. "You are far more important. The state of the school will ever improve if you do not return to it in one piece."

She glanced at him dubiously.

"Oh alright, deprive an old man of his pride." His eyes glittered and reflected brightly in her own. "The truth is I missed you," He said simply. "And there is nowhere else that I would ever have chosen to be."

A small smile graced his lips and he leaned in to kiss her. A soft, fleeting sort of kiss that left her wanting just a little more, but the carriage had reached the front doors and he hopped out ahead of her. She wondered if he knew what he was doing when he kissed her that way.

She allowed him once again to take her hand, wincing slightly at the lingering pain in her chest that came with every step. Once inside, however, she shooed him away instantly.

"I'm not going to make my entrance back to Hogwarts looking as though I couldn't handle my own. That's just what this school needs, another professor our students could run all over."

He eyed her amusedly.

"Oh alright," She laughed. "_My_ students."

He kissed her cheek once more and she motioned for him to leave her, sighing with content as she stared at her surroundings. It was good to be back.

Carefully she made her way up the grand staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower, an old worn carpetbag in one hand, cane in the other. It was not the easiest feat she had ever managed and her chest seared on occasion if she took a step too fast.

As she neared her destination she heard the familiar, cross sound of Gryffindor reprimands and smiled to herself. Of course she knew who it would be, she had expected to see him. She could almost see his tall black figure before she ever turned the corner.

Severus glanced up at the large hourglasses on the wall and smirked. "There seems to no longer be any points left of Gryffindor's to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to –"

"Add some more?" She said cheerfully walking on the scene.

Snape spun instantly at the sound. "Professor McGonagall." He managed hesitantly, an unreadable look upon his face, a mixture of restraint and surprise. "You're out of St. Mungo's I see."

These were the only words that seemed to form.

"Yes, thank you. And quite as good as new." She smiled. "You two – Crab, Goyle – take these to my rooms."

Awkwardly from another part of the hall, the two boys came out from where they assumed no one had seen them. She plopped the bag down unexpectedly into one set of arms and removed her coat for the other, standing straight as the boys shuffled off begrudgingly down the hallway.

Severus continued to stare at her.

"Right then," She said, "I think Mr. Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points a piece for alerting the world to the return of you-know-who. Don't you, Professor Snape?

A large amazed, smile spread on Harry's face.

"What?" Snape snapped. He hadn't been listening. His thoughts entirely lost in concentration. He couldn't pretend to know if this were real. It may as well be just another trick of the mind, false hopes mixed with sleepless nights. There was something entirely strange about the way she was looking at him. As though nothing in the world had ever transpired between them.

Minerva hadn't waited for him to respond. Already the Gryffindor hourglass appeared nearly full where it stood and the reprimanded boys had run off somewhere about the castle. No doubt planning their next bit of mischief that Severus would have to clean up. He glared instinctively at Potter as he scurried away before returning his gaze to the woman before him.

Minerva McGonagall.. He scarcely believed that she could be standing before him after such an endless time away. In truth her absence from the school had only been a few weeks but her absence from him had been much, much longer. He was almost afraid to breath lest she realize his presence and flee. He was sure this must be another horrid dream. Any moment now he would awake and she would be gone.

"Severus." She said affectionately. Her voice gentle and not a bit unkind. "Its good to see you."

Now he was sure he was dreaming. He stared at her unmoved. The last time they'd spoken she had despised him, accused him of hateful, hurtful things and spat in his face that she had never, _could_ never, love him. Now she regarded him as though an old friend. As though this were just another meeting from another life, and they perhaps had become estranged somewhere along the way.

When he did not respond she nodded thoughtfully. Shifting her cane she took a step away in the direction of her office.

Instinct gripped him when he saw her move and his hand shot out, closing tightly around her arm. She winced as the slight jerk stretched across her chest and gripped the wooden stick tighter in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said releasing her, straightening himself rigidly once more.

She shook her head dismissively but he could see that even breathing was clearly still difficult for her. He silently cursed himself for his lack of tact.

"Its nothing." She said, again meeting his eye, the act itself putting him off guard.

Another silence fell about them; Minerva waiting for him to speak and Severus entirely at a loss as to what he could possibly say. He had not expected her return. Prayed for it, yes. Longed for it, yes. But he had not expected it today. He had never expected her to treat him so.. so.. well with such warmth.

"Shall we walk?" Minerva asked at length. "I would like to sit if I can, this cane does little for my image."

He nodded and she turned, Snape walking beside her silently, not attempting to help her.

"I feel I ought to apologize." She said unexpectedly and his brows narrowed almost imperceptibly in confusion. "The way I have behaved these past few months was unacceptable for a woman in my position and entirely unfair to you. Of course," She grinned slightly, "I knew that all along, but I was blinded by my own Scottish pride. It's a reckless habit we get in to."

Severus stared at her. She grinned. She was grinning! Of all things to do and of all days to do them. Suddenly his voice cracked through his dry lips.

"I thought.." He began. She looked up at him blankly. "I thought you – that you were dead." He breathed, barely able to say the words.

"I nearly was, but for you." She said. The steady sound of her cane hitting the floor with a clip, clip. "I suppose I owe you greatly for that as well."

He shook his head stubbornly. Why was her voice so calm? Her face so passive and unconcerned? Did she not remember the last few months? Had she forgotten _everything_ that had passed between them? As lovers as colleagues and as friends?

"You owe me nothing." He said earnestly, the strain in his voice willing her to hear his affection. "Everything I have done for you I would do a thousand times again."

She smiled weakly at this but said nothing.

Severus was growing desperate. They rounded the corner of her office and the door swung open at her command. All her belongings had been appropriately dumped at the foot of her desk and she reached for the doorframe to ease her way inside but instead Severus had grabbed her arm once more, pulling her into the room as quickly and as gently as he could, slamming the door behind them.

He led her swiftly to her seat, setting her down in it and ignoring the perplexed look about her face.

He leaned down opposite the desk, carefully placing it between them, and spoke more forcefully now than he had intended. "When I found you.. that day.. I thought you dead. I thought I had _lost_ you!"

There was a terrified look glazed over Severus's eyes. Emotions that threatened to well to the surface and erupt if he did not keep them in careful check.

"You cannot imagine the nights I spent pacing these halls, unable to sleep for fear of you! Unable to come to you. To be with you when you most… in case…"

He couldn't finish that sentence. "You couldn't have written?" He said instead. "Not a single word I've had in weeks! Not knowing if you were dead or alive!"

"Many of the staff came to visit me, Severus," She said quietly, "You must have heard I was well enough from them."

"Oh yes." He spat. "Second hand reports from flighty, unthinking old crones. But nothing from you! Not a word. As though – as though all were forgotten. As though I would think _nothing_ of you lying on your deathbed! Unable to even see for myself that you still lived!"

He stopped. A glimmer of recognition had crossed Minerva's face as he'd spoken, but whatever it was it came to her in the form of soft regret, and her eyes pitied him.

"I am sorry, Severus." She said again, this time less cavalier than she had acted before. His heart hung in anticipation of the next words she would speak.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." She said shaking her head.

Severus swallowed hard.

"I thought – well I had hoped, that you would have taken my words to heart. With these past months of separation and then my absence from Hogwarts, I thought this would all have been resolved at last. I thought you would have moved on.."

"Moved on to _what_?" He shouted suddenly. "I told you that I _loved_ you!" He snarled viciously at her. "You must think proclamations like those grow on trees! I have _never_ loved another woman the way that I have loved you – you mindless, infuriating, Gryffindor!"

Minerva looked wistfully into his furious eyes. "We both know that's not true, Severus." She said quietly.

His lips thinned at this remark but he held his tongue. A dark flash in his eyes, daring her to finish that thought.

Sighing Minerva folded her hands diplomatically on the desk between them.

"I had a great deal of time at St. Mungo's to think on my life. And as droll as it may sound to you," She said catching the roll of his eye. "I have come to realize a great many things.. Most of which don't concern you, but there is one of importance that does."

She paused. "I wish you would sit. Its making this much more difficult."

"Get it out woman." He snapped.

She ignored this. She'd expected it.

As she looked up at his towering form she could feel the lump begin to form in her throat. She had not intended for this to be so hard.

"I have enjoyed every moment we've ever spent together, Severus." She began. "Even the unbearable arguments and vets of frustration. But I cannot love you. Not as the wife of another man and not when there is so very much at stake.. We have been living a lie, however wonderful it may have felt at times, but I would be lying now if I said I didn't regret it." She looked down at her own slender fingers firmly crossed against themselves. "I hope at least you can understand this."

Severus stared at her, his face emotionless but his mind working every piece of this puzzle together. "I do understand." He said at last and she looked up with a hopeful expression but it was met with a sneer. "You love me but you will not love me."

She shook her head. "No, Severus, that's not –"

"You love me, Minerva McGonagall." He said leaning over the desk now dangerously close, his eyes narrowing. "Hate it though you may for getting in the way of your perfectly ordered world, but you won't be able to deny it to yourself forever. Pride and duty and the rest of the world stand in your way, but you love me, and I am not going to let you pretend that you don't."

He glared down at her and she looked up at him imploringly, wishing he would understand.

There was a sharp knock at the door and he jerked himself erect.

"Come in." Minerva called steadily.

From the small door Madam Pomfrey came swooping into the room and Severus glared towards the rows of books behind where Minerva sat.

"Oh, Minerva! They told me you'd come back and I just had to see for myself!" The old witch said beaming and crossing the room. "You're sure you've healed? Not let one of those young healers try to treat you with their ridiculous new-fangled medicines, have you?"

Minerva smiled. "Most assuredly not."

The school matron hovered over her, looking for this and that about her person and the door slammed exceptionally loud behind her, leaving a ringing sound.

Poppy looked at the door startled. "Was there someone here?" She asked confused.

Minerva nodded sagely. "Severus." She glanced at the door with a melancholy sort of air and Poppy raised a single questioning brow.

But Minerva smiled once more at her friend. "Not five minutes in the door and he's already in one of his moods. I'm glad to see the school hasn't fallen apart in my absence." She teased.

"That's what you think." Poppy said curtly. "You should see the state of my sick ward!"

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning had been as familiar to Minerva as the last that she'd spent at Hogwarts. She'd woken to an empty bed and gingerly readied herself for the day. But this morning a note and a rose lay across the pillow at her side. It read simply

.

_Good morning, my love._

.

She'd rolled her eyes at first at his childish expression but still she'd smiled. She knew she would not find him there on that morning. They had discussed his visit to the Order the night before. After the events at the Ministry, everyone at Grimwald Place was in a sunken disposition. Chief among them, she knew, was Remus. Given her stent at St. Mungo's she was still unable to attend a meeting, and she wanted to see him, if only to make sure that he was alright, but she knew it was an impractical mission. She would have to wait.

At breakfast Minerva was again cowed into conversation by Severus. He was relentless with his pursuit that she should love him. It pained her heart to have to tell him over and over again that she could not, _did_ _not_ love him.

He sat this time to her right, letting no chair or space come between them. Silence and patients had done nothing to break the tight defenses around her heart and now he would try every other method known to man to make her realize that she loved him.

Cup of tea in hand she sighed wearily at the latest argument he had made. "He is my husband, Severus."

Severus crinkled his nose at this remark. "Yes, so you seem determined to remind me. And yet that interesting fact has never stopped you before."

Hagrid knocked a goblet over beside them busy in conversation and it clanked against the other objects on the table.

Minerva lowered her voice even further and starred deliberately at her plate. "What would you have me do? No matter what your father might have said divorce is a trick only practiced in the muggle world."

She felt him stiffen beside her. His parents, especially his father, was a topic not up for discussion, and had never been. But she was angry and ignored his sudden change in demeanor, concentrating only on the food in front of her.

When he spoke again it was cruel but to the point. "For a Gryffindor you seem rather intent on upholding your pureblood ways. Tell me, is it for your husband alone that you have placed you allegiance to this side of the war? I am well acquainted with a few witches and wizards who would share your particular sentiments."

His words stung her cold and she turned to him horrified. "Are you really so blinded by hatred?" She breathed.

He said nothing.

A few minutes passed when the silence between them felt like an anchor weighing them down, until finally she spoke in a softer, more melancholy voice.

"We all play our part, Severus. I with Albus, you with – with him. Perhaps when this war is over –"

"You will still be married when this war is over. Whether your husband lives or not. You know it."

Standing he dropped his napkin atop the table and as he did so his hand brushed against hers ever so slightly.

She fought the urge to reach out to him. If this were another day she would have held him to her and made him believe that she loved him above all men that had ever crossed her path. But this was a crowded room, and she a married woman, and so she watched him leave the room without a word.

Beside her another figure took the space he'd previously occupied and Minerva looked up at the pleasantly perturbed face of Professor Sinistra.

"Minerva, do you happen to know where Severus has gone to? He promised to help me with some of my detentions and I wont let him forget it."

She shook her head, looking out over the great hall filled with students. "No, Aurora, dear. I haven't a clue."

That night when Albus returned, weary and exhausted, Minerva took his traveling cloak from off his back and hung it in its rightful place on the wall, just as she had done every such night for the past 27 years.

She waited patiently as he removed his spectacle and rubbed his eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said disappointedly. "They insist that this is not their fight. They're determined to sit back and watch us lower our own numbers, hoping for a day without us, no doubt." He sighed.

"Dreadful little things. Half an ounce of common sense could tell them they can't sit this one out. He'll be going after them soon enough."

"Little yes," He said taking her hand, "But as to the other, they have their reasons. We can only hope they realize the severity of the their situation soon."

She seemed skeptical of this but accepted his help across the room to lower herself onto the couch beside him.

"What next?" She asked.

He looked at her then and his old face seemed older now than she had ever known it. The blue eyes that usually danced and glimmered with life were sunken and heavy in the firelight.

"I have spoken to Remus." He said at last. "He has agreed to go underground."

"Oh Albus, you didn't."

"It was not my decision, Minerva. What with our failure in the West and now the goblins.. we are in desperate need of him."

"Someone should have been with Hagrid in the West. You saw the way he looked coming back. You think Remus will fare better?"

"You have always been a little weary of Hagrid, but he has saved us from potential peril more times than you know. There was no one better to go."

"But has Remus measured the risks? The inevitable consequences? Hagrid may be an eager, careless merry-andrew but Remus –"

"Is well aware of the dangers, I assure you." Dumbledore leaned his head back to rest his old bones against the couch but she stayed erect, agitated and nervous.

"You're sure this isn't all to do with Black?" She asked accusingly.

Dumbledore closed his eyes wearily. "Losing Sirius took a great deal out of him. There are times I feel he flounders, no longer sure of his place in this world – less so than before, that is. For him it is like starting over again.. he's had to lose Sirius twice for this war. But his strength comes from his commitment to it, as it does for us all. He is doing this for those who have passed, you and I for those who will come. But in the end it is the same. Please do not fret over him so, though I know he was once one of your favorites." He finished with a smile.

She was taken aback. "I have never played favorite with my students." She said offended and Albus chuckled.

"You have and you always will, dearest."

Her eyes scolded him but she did not argue further.

"Look after him at least." She said instead. "They are not all as strong as you think them to be."

Now she spoke of more than just Remus, but of everyone who was fighting under their loyalty to him and he knew that at times she was right. But at other times they had proven themselves stronger than he ever could have believed. And this war required that strength.

"I will watch over them all." He said, and reaching out to take her hand he kissed lightly her cheek as all old couples do.

"And I am here to look after you." She said fondly, "For I know you will not do it yourself."

The two sat for a moment longer near the warmth of the fire, but soon exhaustion took them and they made their way to the bedroom where they lay, Albus's arms wrapped around her, his lips brushing against the back of her neck, and soon his breathing steadied with sleep.

But she lay awake, eyes refusing to shut, mind refusing to rest, thinking of all those men, fighting, dying.. and the two that loved her so fiercely… and she not having the heart to love just one.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hello all! I'm really excited about this chapter, we're getting close to the end which is always nerve racking for me to see if anyone will think the wait was worth it. I hope you like this chapter, there may be some spelling/grammar mistakes as I didn't edit as much as I should have because I got tired of re-reading it, so forgive me for that but I wanted to get it out there. Again let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with it this far!

.

.

.

.

More than a few days later under the cover of a foggy, mist-filled morning, a surprised voice greeted Minerva as she stood in a corner of the castle she knew no one would look for her.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?"

Madam Pomfrey had entered the sick ward carrying a tray of concoctions and seen her standing a large distance from the few students that littered the quiet room. The words were meant kindly enough and McGonagall did not look reproachful as her colleague moved about the room with her tray full of potions and ointments without saying more. Poppy had always been more apt to treating what could be treated than she had ever been with dealing in the sentimental world. Idle conversation held very little interest for her; it was neither useful nor relevant.

Perhaps that was why Minerva had chosen this place to think. Here where she could be free from all the usual harassments and questions that her position inevitably brought on.

Poppy passed her with a quick long-necked glance out the window. "Good to see the school back as it should be." She said sweeping away to another patient. Undoubtedly she was referring to the removal of Dolores Umbridge and Albus's reinstatement. Yes, it was very good to see the school back as it should be.

Behind her Minerva heard a muffled sound. On a bed only a few yards away a first year with gauntilism was spitting back the potion the poor nurse had attempted to administer. The liquid bounced and splattered around her feet and immediately she had her wand out, directing the droplets back into the little bottle. "Merlin knows how much of my cupboards you children waste." She scolded, lifting the glass again to be drunk.

A few moments later she arrived at Minerva's side, wiping her hands on her apron. There was a moment's pause.

"Whats the matter then?"

Minerva turned to her surprised.

"Oh don't give me that look. I've been at this school ever since that disgusting old hat sat on your pristine head. You only come here when something's the matter. And since none of these are yours," she gestured to the students. "It must be something else. And you look tired." She finished disapprovingly.

"I'm not tired."

"You look it."

Minerva sighed irritably but the matron starred defiantly back at her. For once Minerva wished she had the authority of age.

"With recent events, Poppy, aren't I allowed a moments worry on what will happen to us all?"

She eyed Minerva skeptically. "And by 'us' who exactly are you referring to?"

"The school of course, and Albus.."

"Albus can handle his own. He's a good head on his shoulders. Unlike some of our previous Headmasters."

The school nurse quipped. She seemed only partially a part of the conversation as she read and marked her clipboard full of reports. Minerva didn't mind, she'd known the woman long enough not to take it too personally, though the teacher in her did sometimes irk at the lack of attention.

At that moment however, she would have liked a few distractions herself. She'd had far too much time to dwell these days and there was only so much grading and meetings that one could do before they went mad.

Momentarily she looked about the room, noting the students to keep track of them. Then it seemed strange to her.

"Poppy, why _are_ none of mine here?"

About the room there were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, at least two Slytherins, but there seemed to be a noticeable lack of Gryffindors.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look up from her charts. "Haven't had one for a few weeks. Maybe you've managed to be a good influence at last."

"That is unlikely."

If her students were behaving now of all times there was bound to be trouble brewing. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to find Mr. Potter and his friends.

This thought was quickly erased however as the large doors at the end of the room swung open violently, revealing a scowling Professor Snape.

"Pomfrey, where the devil are my atamans?"

Madam Pomfrey set down her charts shuffling crossly towards him. "Severus, this is a sick ward, if you insist on disturbing my patients I will insist on your leaving!"

"You've been raiding my cupboards again." He said with a fierce prowling growl.

"I needed them to treat quivering tonsils." She said simply.

"And has the Headmaster not provided you with enough stores whenever you wished while I am forced to rely on outdated teachings because of it?"

The old witch placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Believe it or not, Severus, my job here is more important than yours."

"There are ingredients in that cupboard that you and your puny attempts as a healer could never _dream_ of harnessing!"

"Better than _you_ I imagine!"

From her corner Minerva watched the argument silently, thinking for a moment to cast an invisibility charm and exit quietly, but she hesitated, trying to be perfectly still. She didn't want to have to put on a face today. She was too tired and the company around her too shrewd. If only he would go away. But their argument continued.

"Where _are_ they?" He demanded.

"Gone."

His expression became blank. "Gone. An entire store of araema gone, with one fell swoop from you."

"Oh you were always so dramatic, even as a child." Poppy huffed.

At this, even from a distance Minerva could see his knuckles clamp into a fist and grow white.

"I'm sure Dumbledore could find it in his heart to provide you with more." Poppy said sarcastically. "Minerva is here right now, no doubt she could procure you some herself."

Madam Pomfrey's hand had shot up in a huge, unmistakable gesture that's aim was directed at the window where Minerva stood. Snape's eyes moved slowly, tracing the invisible lime from elbows to wrist to short, boney fingers. He finally straightened himself to his full height and blanketed his face in calm.

"Forgive me, professor, I didn't realize there was a _lady_ present."

Poppy huffed at the obvious slight. "Minerva, Snape here is in need of some araemans. Please give him some so that he will leave my ward in peace."

Minerva smiled affectionately at the witch, at the same time cursing Merlin for giving her position away, and turned to Snape. "I will of course send for more – araema, it is? I'll take an owl before the afternoon. Just let me know the required amounts."

Severus looked deliberately at her from where he stood. "Perhaps it would be better if I checked the rest of my ingredients and give you a full list of my mysteriously missing supplies later today."

All Madam Pomfrey heard was the implications made that she had helped herself willy-nilly to more of his supplies and sprang to the defense once more. But Minerva had hear clearly what was underneath: _you_ and _I _and _later_.

They began to raise their voices again and Minerva this time intervened. "Professors, please. Severus, I am glad to restore your supply of araema but anything more than that needs to be discussed with Dumbledore. Should I wait for him before I post the owl?"

Severus's expression, if possible, grew even more sour. "No, post the owl. I don't have time to go traipsing around the castle after an old man."

With a quick bow to one witch and a small grimace to the other, Snape whirled on the spot, cloak fanning out around him and stormed off through the doors he had come.

"Well," Poppy spoke up. "He's in a foul mood this morning."

Minerva nodded amused. "He does seem to be. I wonder what could have caused it."

"Oh I didn't take much." She said crossing the room. "Just a bit here and there when a student needed it. I shouldn't have to bother Dumbledore about every little thing."

"You could bother me."

"Ah, no. I'd much rather bother Severus with it." She laughed a little as she picked her clipboard back up. "The man takes everything so personally. I really don't know what Septima sees in him."

For a moment there was silence. Minerva's thoughts, already trailing into what was to be done with the Potions master, suddenly became fuzzy. And as her mind began to comprehend the words that had been spoken her heart nearly stopped. She must have heard her wrong. Too many late nights and odd medicines making her foggy. "…What did you say?"

Poppy shuffled through more of her paperwork. "I said I don't know what Septima sees in him."

It was by the grace of Merlin that she did not see the look that crossed Minerva's face. "What could you mean by that?"

"Oh, Minerva," she chuckled, "Has it been that long? The poor girl's been beside herself for months. She thinks she's in love. I told her it was no use but she's convinced he feels the same. I guess we'll see. She just may be able to cheer him up. That would be a blessing for us all."

She looked up in an amused fashion but seeing Minerva's look of shock her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Didn't you know?"

Minerva stared at her inexplicably. "No, no I didn't. I thought… well, I thought Aurora.."

"Aurora?" Poppy scoffed. "She's a bit young for him don't you think? It would take more than Severus Snape to catch her fancy. No, she's a terrible flirt but there's the end of it. As far as I know she's been trying to get those two together ever since she found out about it."

Poppy made another mark on her paper and then mumbled angrily at what she had written, running an eraser over the lines. She was too busy to notice the heavy lines that had fallen about Minerva's face.

Septima… Septima, not Aurora who cared for Severus. But…it was so hard to believe. Aurora.. Aurora had always..

Minerva searched her mind for memories of all the things Aurora had ever said and done, every innuendo implied. Surely Poppy was mistaken. That night in the astronomy tower was proof enough, or the breakfast of Albus's departure.

But as the images circled past, nowhere, Minerva realized, had the woman ever truly said that she herself wanted Severus. Her words had always been vague, hinting, teasing, never telling.

…_I do wish you'd come visit more, Seppie and I have the most wonderful talks up here … You wouldn't force another person to live down there with you, if you could make them happy otherwise?… I bet the right girl could cheer him up, don't you Seppie?...Should we stop them when we know it could mean the happiness for not just one, but two?_

And then a thousand more scenes came to Minerva as though she were seeing them for the very first time.

Septima too timid to speak to Severus about her work…Septima coming from his chambers the night Minerva had ended it…Aurora teasing her with a nudge and nod, '_Not as handsome as others'_… Septima and Severus at the breakfast table, and Severus smiling – Severus smiling at her as her beautiful hair fell about her face…

Lastly came the scene from the courtyard, Minerva's arm wrapped tightly around Sybil, and the quick glance she had taken over her shoulder. _What's happened?_ Aurora had said, and a hand was placed lightly on Snape's arm.

Minerva hadn't been herself that day. She'd just assumed the hand belonged to Aurora. But looking back now she could see clearly the angelic face of Professor Septima Vector, looking up into Severus' own despondent eyes. She placed her hand on his sleeve – where below the fabric lay black, marked skin – in comfort.

Septima…Septima was a good witch. She was kind and patient.. sincere. She was beautiful too. Just the thought of her long flowing hair made Minerva feel suddenly much older than she had ever thought possible.

She tried to picture them together. Septima's gentle disposition guiding and lulling his grueling temper... She would be good for him.

Of all the witches in the castle she would be the one to make him happy. Her constant, sweet nature would never heed his snarls, never take personally his fits of moodiness. Her balanced intelligence and wit, the dedication to her work, they would equal his own. She would never ask more than he could give, never expect him to be anything but what he was. They would never quarrel..

And Septima believed that he felt the same for her. That he was.. that he was _in love_ with her. If this were true, if Severus did care for her then she, Minerva, had to let him go. To let him love whom he would and not be left to spend his days tied to an old, haggard woman whom he could never fully have.

Minerva stared out the cloudy windowpane to where a few drops of rain had escaped from the low-lying clouds. Soon would be the time to leave Hogwarts for another Summer. She and Severus would be apart once more. It would be the perfect time for an ending..

Poppy appeared beside her at the window. She had been seeing to her patients, making her rounds with clipboard still in hand. "Are you going to hide in here all day?" She asked.

Cautiously Minerva withdrew from her thoughts, forcing herself to smile at her dear friend. "No, Poppy. In fact I was just leaving. Seems I have to sort out an incident of stolen araema."

The nurse rolled her eyes but she had not missed the strain behind that line. "You're sure you're alright?"

Minerva took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "I think that I may very well be. And if I'm not my old implacable self by next term you have every right to see to me as you will. But right now I have Hogwarts to attend to."

Madam Pomfrey momentarily smiled as a genuine feeling of warmth passed over her. This was the Minerva she knew, the one that had mysteriously gone missing this year. It was good to see that spark.

"Off with you then," she said briskly. "I've a sick ward to run." And more than reassured turned swiftly to resume her duties.

Minerva checked her timepiece and made a decision. She would send the owl and then she would find Severus. She wanted him to be happy and if Septima could do that then that was what she wanted. He would forget her in time, and she him, and their lives could go on as they should. She a wife and he, well he a martyr.

She would tell him to love her.

Stepping outside the breeze ruffled the edges of her bun and she smiled. For the first time in a long time Minerva felt that she could be happy again. Felt that she was ready to move forward. She circled the stairs that led to the owlery slowly, mindful of her chest, enjoying the walk and the weather as the mist cooled her cheeks. But as she rounded the entrance at the very top, Minerva's feet stopped.

There, in the center of the room, owls puffing at their feathers sleepily around them, stood Severus, his hand clasped around the tender palm of Professor Septima Vector. And Minerva's heart leapt into her throat.

Septima's hair had grown six inches since that morning and the blond locks fell about her shoulders in soft curls, catching the light through the window. She was radiant. Even Minerva could see that Severus looked at her in a way that was not common to his nature.

Minerva almost spoke. Almost made her presence known but then she saw Severus bring Septima's hand to his lips, wrapping the other around it, his head bent low in soft whispers as his fingers caressed her tender, white knuckles. Septima's eyes falling spellbound on his own.

Minerva stepped back, her heel clicking on a loud stone reverberating the sound into the little room. As they turned Minerva caught the look on Severus's face as he read her own. At once his eyes grew wide and instinctively he made a move towards her, but she was too fast for him

Tearing down the stairs at a speed she thought lost in her old age she rounded corners by letting them break her fall and pushed herself against them for the momentum to carry her on. Each frantic step sent searing pains through her chest and her breaths grew ragged and strained but she didn't dare give in to them.

All the while Severus close on her heels.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Your patience and attention to this story could not be more appreciated. I know its been a long time but I was out of town and then wrote "Two Scenes, One Story" which is quite a little amusing clip of Minerva and yet another love triangle that you should check out, please please please. :D Otherwise, it's only been with your encouragement that I managed to keep this story going and I'm SO glad that a few of your enjoyed it. I love this pairing and I only want to see them done justice. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope at least I won't leave anyone disappointed. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a flurry of robes Minerva McGonagall fell into her room, barely with the strength to slam the door behind her as she collapsed onto the sofa. A horrid sound of wheezing escaped from her lungs where heavy, labored breathing should have been. Her arms shook as she tried to hold herself up and pain emanated through her chest, it seemed, from the very depths of hell.

From the door a huge bash could be heard, rattling the very structure of the room, and then another and another. "Minerva! Open this door immediately!" Another bash. The walls trembled as though he had thrown his whole weight against the wood.

She couldn't focus on the sound. Her lungs seemed to close in on themselves, refusing to take in air and little by little she was growing faint.

And then there was no sound. From the corner of her eye she saw Snape step right through the still-closed door like a ghost, murderous with rage. But his face contorted almost immediately with the sight of her.

Crossing the room in strides he fell to his knees at her feet and grasped her arms, catching her just as she went limp. "Talbie." He said. And in her dizzy state she thought it rather odd that he should have forgotten her name.

Of course, a house-elf appeared beside them, attentive and concerned. "Yes, master Snape."

"Scanthium." He said.

"At once." Said the elf, and was vanished and returned before the bat of an eye.

Snape snatched the bottle at once, tearing off the stopper and bringing it to her mouth insistently. Minerva's eyes fluttered back into her head and he shook her hard, all but forcing the silvery liquid down her throat.

After a moment he lowered the bottle and her eyes opened. Slowly they came into focus, resting on his own, staring into the black depths beneath them. For a moment neither of them moved until reluctantly he released his hold of the back of her head, stowing the potion away in his robes, using this excuse to break their gaze. But as he glanced up once more his eyes lingered on her chest where emanated the unmistakable surge of blood, penetrating her robes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said finally, reaching around to the clasps behind her neck.

She shook her head weakly, bringing herself back to the present as her breathing eased. "I wasn't. I wasn't thinking. I – I have ointment on the dresser."

She tried to motion across the room but he ignored her, bringing the black cloth away from her shoulders to reveal four large, grueling scars, each one wet with blood. Too tired to protest she braced herself against the couch and let him guide his wand gently over the marks, whispering steadily all the while.

Soon the blood had all but vanished and a layer of fresh skin spread itself over the tears. She looked, for all intensive purposes, good as new. But Severus remained kneeling in front of her, staring at the all too fresh scars.

"I imagine it's quite a shock to see." She said, remembering herself how unexpected it had been to see herself in the mirror. But he did not comment on the scars.

"I've missed this skin." He said not moving, eyes never leaving her exposed chest.

It was then that she remembered why they had come to this state and nervously pulled the fabric over her shoulder once more.

He stood then, reaching around her to clasp the fabric he had undone.

"I can do that." She said, wincing as she moved, but again he ignored her, leaning in far too close for comfort to see the work of his hands, his hair brushing against her cheek. When he pulled away she was looking at the floor.

He could have kissed her right then and there. _Should_ have, in fact. It was not at all a usual sight to see this woman in any way ashamed of her own actions. If he had not been so concerned he might have enjoyed the moment.

"Are you going to explain why the hell you risked injuring yourself like that? Why in Merlin's name were you running?"

Something in familiar arrogance of his tone seemed to ease her mind and Minerva smiled softly to herself.

"I was startled that's all." She said quietly. "I – I wasn't prepared for it. But I assure you the moment has passed. Please don't think you need worry over me."

She glanced up quickly but found she couldn't yet look him in the eye. Of all the fool-hearted things she'd ever done, this certainly was the most absurd. She couldn't begin to explain it to him. When he didn't respond she reluctantly continued. Anything to get him out the door. "I really am sorry for the interruption and I'm fine now. You should return to the owlery, she must be wondering where you are."

Severus's brow crinkled ever so slightly. "Who?"

Here Minerva looked up somewhat amused. "Septima."

Severus waited a moment, blinked, and then his brows curled firmly into confusion. "What the devil are you talking about?"

But she just waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright, really it is. Poppy told me this morning and when I saw you two together… Of course you would love her. You _should_ love her. I wasn't prepared for it but – "

"You think – you think Septima and I?" He asked incredulously. She just looked at him. His arms shot up in a vet of frustration. "This is absurd."

"Is it?" She countered, growing a little defensive. "I saw you just now. I've never known you to be so intimate with a person. It's clear you care very much for her and I am truly happy for you, Severus. I want you to be happy."

She smiled at him so sweetly and so honestly that for a split second he thought he might hit her.

"Septima," He said with just a hint of malice. "Was the unfortunate target of a disgruntled _owl_. The retched thing gashed her hands open and it was my unhappy fortune to shoo the fowl away and tend to the damage. This 'intimacy' you claim to have witnessed was merely a wandless rejuvenation charm. First it was Aurora now it's Septima. How many woman do you imagine one man can seduce at this school?"

Her gaze didn't falter. "I saw the way you looked at her."

He regarded her for a moment – her proud chin, black and silver hair cascading down from her loosened bun – and a snarl appeared on his lips as his anger grew.

"Yes, you must have. It is hard to resist such a beautiful, willing witch. I'll be the first to admit that very few have turned their heads my way. It is hard not to want the kind of pleasure that only the ample body of a young, ripe woman can provide."

Minerva instinctively swallowed and cast her eyes away. He was being cruel now. Inappropriate, vile and cruel.

His eyes sharpened at her movement. "Even harder is it to stem off the desperation that comes from wanting the one thing you cannot have. Needing to touch and feel the woman you love. Feeling so desperate at times that you would fall into any open arms just to remember what it can feel like. Harder yet is having the only thing you want sitting so calmly before you, and not even being allowed to touch her."

Minerva's eye shot up warningly. "Severus.. we've been through this. I – she would be good for you."

"I don't want her." He said, and his eyes bore into hers with every intention.

She stared at him, a vision of them coming into her mind, alone at the edge of the lake, barely hidden by the scattering of trees. Severus had taken her hand and pressed it gently to his cheek. It was the first time he'd ever touch her in such a way.

She shook her head of those thoughts. This wasn't the time to lose her nerve. She knew what she had to do.

"You could love her, Severus." She said instead. "In a way that you could never have had me. She is young and beautiful and willing to put up with all of your moods."

Severus didn't move an inch, nor lose his harsh gaze. "I don't want her."

Another memory surfaced in Minerva's mind, seemingly from out of nowhere. This time they were making love, his hands gently working the braid from her hair as he kissed and bit at her slender neck. She blinked, stunned at where she'd allowed herself to go, and for a second caught off guard.

Severus could read the change that came over her eyes and on instinct alone he brought his hands to cup her face, kissing her eyes, her nose, her lips. Streams of tears fell upon his cheeks and he realized with some concern that they were hers. He'd never known her to cry.

Hesitantly she backed away from his touch but he held her soft lips with his own. Needing the feel of them as much as he needed her. She tried to clear her head but even as she did another memory pushed its way into her thoughts. This time it was just his face. Smiling. Beaming at her as though only she could produce that amount of joy.

She felt his arms snake around her own and suddenly she realized what he was doing. Pushing him away she breathlessly croaked, "No. Severus.. Severus stop. I've told you not to meddle around in my head. No!"

She held him at arms length, her palm resting firmly against his chest. She could feel his presence slowly leave her mind as her thoughts again became her own. Somehow the absence it left was more lonesome than she could have guessed.

He looked at her, his eyes a blank page that might have said anything, but beneath her palm lay the violent, beating heart of a man. A man who loved her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked at last. Her question tired and defeated. "You know I cannot love you. You know I love Albus – "

"You love _me_. Every inch of your tartan-wearing skin begs for me to touch it. To hold you, to love you, and if you would but say the word I would do that and more."

His hands flittered dangerously close to her calves and even as he spoke their worked their way down to her ankles, below the fabric of her robe, and feathered lightly the skin beneath.

She fixed him a maddening glare. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull? I am a married woman. Septima – "

"I don't want that damn woman, I want you!"

"And I want Albus!" She finally yelled, exasperation getting the better of her. "Don't you see that?"

He looked her square in the eyes. "If you had wanted that old man you would be with him now. Just as if I had wanted that twit of a girl I could have had her the same night you refused me." He spat bitterly.

She gaped at him imploringly, tears brimming around her eyes. Why couldn't she make him understand? She cast her eyes to the window, longing to transform and leap from its ledge to the safety of the hard ground.

He let a single hand fall lightly on the one in her lap and spoke again, softly.

"Is it a sin – to love you?"

"Of course it is!" She cried, whipping her head back around with quivering lips. "And if you truly loved me then you would never have to ask!"

"What do you expect me to do?" He shouted back. "Fade into the background while you live your happy little lie? You could choose _me_, Minerva. You could love me!"

"I _do_ love you! Damn you to hell and back I love you! But that has never meant that I love Albus any less. You're asking me to choose you but I made my choice long before you and I ever met. I gave myself to him. That piece of me that you want so desperately is already his. I can't take it back any more than you could take yours back from her!"

Severus's breath came sharp. Not once in the past five years had they mentioned what was spoken that night at the Hogshead. Not once had she even so much as hinted about the girl he once loved. She saw the black sheen of fury that crossed his eyes but she was furious herself. She wanted to beat the truth into him. Murder him with it if she had to. So she edged him one further.

"It's an impossible choice! You know it is! If Lily were here today do you think for one moment you would choose me?"

"I would choose you!"

"You're _lying_!" She was screaming now. Ear splitting, shrill noises that erupted from her chest. "I know you, Severus! I know at every moment when your heart beats for me and when it is beating for _her_!"

Severus lunged forward, grabbing her loose hair in a mad rage and forced her lips to his. He clutched her fiercely prepared for the struggle but she did anything but. Her fingers gripped the folds of his robes pulling at him frantically as though he were slipping away.

He kissed and sucked at her lips like a man starved, pressing her further and further with his need. Groaning as he heard her feeble whimpers of response. But after a moment he withdrew, summoning all of his strength to stop only after remembering that she was still very much injured.

He rested on his knees again, bringing her palm to his chest. "This beating is for you." He said through ragged breaths.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head of all the things she wanted to say. "Yes," She said softly. "Those are, but they come and go so quickly."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. A sad sort of smile playing on her lips. With effort she raised her hand from his chest and moved a few stray hairs from his forehead, lingering there a moment on some far off thought, before resting it once more in her lap.

"Who's owl was it?" She asked suddenly

He arched a brow. "Yours." He said and a small grin curved up his lips.

"I should have known." She chuckled.

He looked at her, the hint of hope displayed so clearly in his eyes and she sighed.

Here was a man – whose pride and strength of character were his only comfort – sprawled on his knees at her feet, begging her to love him. Pleading with her.

"I can't rewrite the past, Severus." She said softly. "I'm not sure I would if I could. He is – he is everything to me. Had we met under different circumstance it might have been you but.. but I cannot change what is in my heart. I love him." She whispered. "I don't expect you to forgive me for it."

Severus didn't move. His eyes had gone from cold and indifferent to flashing a thousand emotions at once, none of which she could read.

"If I had lived two lives..." She started to say, but stopped short. She knew, even as much as she loved this man, that she would always have made the same decision. She would always be in love with those old blue eyes..

After a moment Severus stood, his eyes leaving her as he did and he walk around the sofa where she sat, heading for the door, but he barely made it three feet before he stopped. He stood behind her, his rigid frame casting a shadow across her shoulder. They were silent for a long time.

She didn't even notice him move, only felt the cold, tingling sensations as his fingers brushed against the nape of her neck. They circled themselves around her shoulders and his lips soon replaced them. Minerva shuddered at the lightness of them.

"Severus." She whispered cautiously.

He said nothing as both hands now wound around her chest and his kisses grew stronger. With incredible ease his fingers slipped beneath the folds of her robes, slithering down to kneed her breasts and soon her breaths began to match the purposeful rhythm.

Her loosened dress fell gingerly from her shoulders exposing the supple flesh beneath and Severus's attentions became even more fierce. He bit and licked every inch of her he could reach with a mad pursuit.

"Severus." She said again, almost breathless, somewhere between wanting and warning.

"Yes." He growled. "Say it again. Over and over."

Her hands came up to his own, following their movements across her body. She didn't even care that she winced in pain at every touch.

"Severus." She repeated, and this time there was no mistaking the need in her voice. Without another thought he turned her head and took her mouth with his own, pushing her down onto the sofa.

And then he was above her, his body pressed firmly against her own, his thigh coming to rest between her inviting legs. Two greedy hands cupped her waist as her arms went about his neck possessively.

He broke the kiss suddenly as the need for more overcame him and he dropped his lips to her chest, kissing each scar in its turn as he lowered the rest of fabric from her, tossing it across the room.

"Oh Minerva." He moaned, the taste of her fresh in his mouth. "How I wanted to be there with you."

Minerva edged the hooks of his robe and slipped it ever-so-gently from his back, caressing the skin as she did so. She ran a hand through his black hair and whispered. "You're here now."

Severus looked up. Looked at the woman whose eyes shone with a love he thought long since passed. It wrenched him in a way he couldn't begin to understand.

He lay across her again, bare-chest meeting bare-chest, and kissed her. Gentler than before but just as strong. Her head lifted to meet him with every breath and then all at once he was inside her, stroking her thighs as he thrust himself deeper. Minerva's head rolled back, arching herself against him desperately. Silently they moved back and forth, nothing but a few precious moans between them.

For hours it seemed they lay this way, feeling each other so entirely, making sure that every part of the other was cared for. Minerva kissed his eyes, his brow, his jaw, his lips, clinging to him, sometimes clawing at him as he soothed her, filling her again and again.

Eventually they slept, their legs entwined, bodies enfolded in one another's on that small, uncomfortable sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus awoke as the afternoon sun crossed the room, beaming down upon him. Even before he opened his eyes he knew she was gone. It had been extremely careless of them to be in such a state, broad daylight, in her living room no less.

He opened his eyes against the bright light and blinked. His black robe lay across him as though a woman had placed it there in kindness. He studied the room carefully. Truthfully it unnerved him. He'd never been in a more susceptible position.

Beside him, with a corner tucked under his arm, was a note. There were no names attached but the handwriting he knew all too well and there could be no mistake of its intended reader.

He almost left it where it was. Almost let those words go unread. But after a moment he lifted the parchment, turned it several times in his hands and then reluctantly began to read. It merely said:

_My only regret will be that love was not enough._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A jarring scream rang out, echoing through the very walls as Severus walked the long corridor. The dark halls, littered with ancient and threatening tapestries was as familiar to him now as his own home ever was. But the home of Lucius Malfoy did not intrigue him as it once had. Back when it had been his one reprieve from the affliction that was his father.

The two men greeted each other as their paths met with a distinct and distant politeness. This was a greeting that only the will of the Dark Lord could have forced upon them. The shriek sounded again. This time louder and more terrifying than before.

"You'd better get in there." Severus said, pleased and arrogant.

It earned him a malicious sneer as Lucius turned on his heels and entered the room before them. Severus took one moment to close his eyes and his mind as a third scream sounded, forcing through a face of utter impassiveness before following him in.

The scene that met them was not an unexpected one, though a larger gathering had been ordered tonight. Even that was unexpected. The number of powerful Death Eaters was growing by the day. He nodded his head to Dolohov, Rabastan, Macnair, and a slew of others.

The Black sisters entered almost simultaneously, the older one skipping in with a twirl and a laugh and the other, quite oppositely making her way in slow, steady silence.

Severus spared a glance at Narcissa. Her pale skin seemed even more sunken and dim tonight, but for the red about her eyes. It was clear to anyone that she had been crying. He watched her expression as she glanced up like a timid mouse to Lucius' stern grip and shove at the collar of their only son's robe.

For a moment it seemed she may cry again, then and there. But the woman received a deadening glare from her husband and instead hurriedly took her seat.

From the black, double doors at the end of the room came yet another scream, followed closely by footsteps, and then at last the Dark Lord entered. Smiling as everyone else immediately became silent.

"Ah good." He said. "No one is late."

It was not a terribly long gathering, but nor did anyone feel the time had just slipped by. Every stroke of Voldemort's hand over Nagini's clammy scales might as well have been an age to every still heart. And when they had at last been given their orders not a single witch or wizard lingered long enough to be spotted, disapparating within second of each other.

Only Severus and the Malfoy household remained. Their terrified looks never leaving their faces as each one filed out of the room.

"Now, Severus." Came the hiss of a voice and he turned to the Dark Lord. "You must be wondering what I will ask of _you_."

Severus didn't speak.

"You have had a very difficult time as my spy." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Watching those filthy, half-bloods embed themselves deeper and deeper into our world, and never _once_ being able to spill that blood."

Severus's expression did not change but the Dark Lord eyed him now intently.

"You know what task I have given to our newest member. But I do not have high hopes for him." He said flippantly. "Not with his father's blood. When he is dead the task will fall to you."

Beside them Nagini wriggled from her place in the corner and wrapped around her master's legs.

"I expect Severus that you will not fail me when every last member of the Malfoy's have."

Still Severus stood unmoving and Voldemort spread a wicked grin across his lips.

"You then, will bring me Dumbledore's head on a platter."

His eyes widened in anticipation of his servants answer and for a moment Severus's eyes flashed in the same cruelly, anxious manner.

"With pleasure." He said.

And no amount of occlumency was necessary. He meant it.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

...To be continued?


End file.
